MÁS ALLÁ DE WMATSUI Capitulo 1
by mgatito
Summary: Después del anuncio de la Graduación de Rena, se desencadenan una serie de acontecimientos que ninguna de nuestras protagonistas comprende, ¿en que terminara todo esto?, entre enojos y malos entendidos ¿lograran estar en paz?
1. Chapter 1 -De Matsui a Matsui-

**MÁS ALLÁ DE WMATSUI**

 **Capitulo 1 -De Matsui a Matsui-**

Todo el grupo 48 así como los fans de ellas se encontraban a la espera de un anuncio que sería dado por una de las integrantes más destacadas de SKE48 e importantes de AKB48 Matsui Rena. Se había filtrado información de que tenía un anuncio importante que dar y todos desconcertados solo podían esperar, como era de esperarse este suceso dio cavidad a un sin fin de rumores. Los cuales al final lamentablemente terminaron siendo reales, Matsui Rena quien estuvo en SKE48 desde sus inicios, acabada de anunciar su retiro del grupo, el cual sería en un aproximado de 3 meses.

Aquel anuncio causó mucha tristeza y dolor entre los seguidores y amigos de Rena quien verdaderamente no se lo esperaban, pero más doloroso fue para una chica de tan solo 18 años, que a pesar de seguir escuchando las palabras de Rena, aun no salía de su asombro. Entre lágrimas Matsui Jurina quien se encontraba en casa, sólo podía continuar escuchando a su compañera dar las razones del porqué había tomado esa decisión, mientras su cabeza era invadida por diversos pensamientos. El anuncio de Rena fue dado por finalizado dando paso a una canción de SKE48, aun sumergida en sus pensamientos Jurina fue distraída de ellos al percatarse que su móvil sonaba dando a indicar que acababa de recibir un mensaje.

"Sé que ya lo sabes, hablaremos después - Rena"

Jurina solo pudo atinar a sujetar con fuerza su móvil mientras su rostro hacia una mueca de enfado y a la vez de dolor.

"¡No quiero hablar contigo! - Jurina"

En el estudio Rena terminaba de leer el mensaje que acababa de recibir de Jurina, y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, ella sabía que esto iba a pasar, ¡lo sabía!, pero ya había tomado una decisión y no podía retractarse, respiro hondo, sabía que debía calmarse pues aun estaba al aire y a pesar que su anuncio ya había finalizado debía continuar con la transmisión del programa.

Amanecía en Japón y aun muchos no podían creer que Rena dejaría SKE, toda la mañana ella se la paso recibiendo por parte de sus fans como de sus compañeras de equipo mensajes de apoyo, todos ellos llenos de amor y claro también uno que otro de regaño, pero igual deseándole lo mejor al final. Mensaje tras mensaje era leído por Rena con una gran sonrisa y gratitud, sin embargo cada que terminaba de leer un mensaje no podía evitar sentir un vacío dentro de sí, pues la única que aún no se había comunicado con ella era, su ¿pequeña Jurina? Intento hablar con ella la noche anterior pero recibió una negativa de su parte, pero hoy la vería, hoy tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella directamente sin q se le escapara, sin embargo Rena tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que al final quizás las cosas no resultarían como ella lo pensaba y eso le causaba cierto temor.

Rena arribo al teatro e inmediatamente fue rodeada por todas, quienes la abrazaban y no podían evitar derramar unas lágrimas, pues en verdad la extrañarían, entre reclamos, llantos y demás fue pasada por desapercibida la llegada de Jurina al teatro, claro por todas menos por Rena, quien no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de tristeza, pues inclusive en ese momento había sido ignorada por Jurina quien acababa de pasar de largo ignorando el tumulto para dirigirse directamente a los vestidores. Masana, Kanon y Churi quienes se mantenían hasta atrás del resto se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, el anuncio de la pronta partida de Rena había afectado a todas, pero en especial a Jurina.

Educada mente Rena se disculpo con sus compañeras y siguió los pasos de Jurina hacia los vestidores. Ya en la puerta dudo por un segundo si debía entrar o no, ya desde el comienzo del día había tenido un mal presentimiento y temía en verdad que algo malo pasara, pero al final lo decidió, respiro hondo, junto todo el valor que tenía pues ya conoce perfectamente el temperamento de Jurina, cogió la perilla de la puerta, la giro y entro, a pesar que tal acción duro unos cuantos segundos, a Rena le pareció eterno. Al entrar al vestidor vio a Jurina de espaldas tomando el vestuario que ocuparían mas tarde.

\- Jurina, buenos días. Dijo Rena sin obtener respuesta, apretó fuertemente sus manos, pues esa actitud de Jurina la hacía enfadar un poco.

Jurina le está dando la espalda, mientras se arma de valor para mirarla de frente, trata de que sus ojos no se llenen de ira. Sabe que si la mira de esa forma, las cosas podrían resultar mal.

Una vez más Rena respiro hondo, se acercó a Jurina con pasos algo temblorosos, y la sujeto del brazo para hacer que la mirara. Jurina siente la cálida mano que le sujeta el brazo, estuvo a punto de zafarse del agarre de Rena pero al sentir el gesto calmado de ella, decide voltear, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en los de Rena, Jurina siente como su mirada comienza a llenarse de furia y no puede evitar mirarla de esa manera, así que desvía su mirada hacia un lado.

Por su lado Rena se sorprende ante aquel gesto de Jurina, pero decide ir más lejos, se acerca a ella, le toma ligeramente la mano y la mira de frente. Jurina siente como Rena viene sin intención de discutir, decide voltear a verla. Pero no puede evitar verla de mala forma otra vez, no sale ninguna palabra de sus labios, y Rena no puede evitar sorprenderse por esa mirada que está recibiendo a cambio. Con una voz suave y despreocupada le dice:

\- "lo siento".

Esas palabras fueron como una llama que enciende una hoguera para Jurina.

-¿Lo sientes? ¡HA! Responde Jurina en un tono amargo y molesto.

-Olvidemos el romanticismo y los buenos tratos, no hay cámaras ni micrófonos aquí.

-Jurina, yo… Yo. Contesta sorprendida por la repentina actitud agresiva de Jurina sin poder articular palabra alguna.

Jurina tiene demasiados sentimientos encontrados que decide romper el silencio y desahogar su corazón.

-Se que debes marcharte, entiendo que debes irte, entiendo tus deseos por surcar nuevos cielos, pero la pregunta más importante es ¿ahora?, hace una pausa. Yo te pregunto a ti Matsui Rena ¿De verdad tienes que irte ahora?

Rena solo la observa, sintiendo momentáneamente que había cometido un error ante aquellas palabras tan serias de Jurina. Esta fue la razón por la cual no dio su anuncio rodeada de la gente que la aprecia, sentir tambalear su decisión no es algo que le agrade.

-Jurina yo… Pero fue interrumpida tajantemente por un sorpresivo número pronunciado por Jurina

-10. A lo que Rena responde.

-¿10?

-¿No lo entiendes? Pregunta Jurina despectivamente

-Disculpa, pero no. Responde Rena.

Todo se vuelve un silencio tortuoso, mientras Jurina se arma de valor para pronunciar sus palabras que bien sabe podrían traer consecuencias graves.

\- Tus eres la decima Rena. Subiendo un poco su tono de voz en una forma seca -Como quieres que acepte un simple lo siento. Deteniendo sus palabras y ahora su voz más que molesta suena con dolor y enojo olvidándose por un momento de hablar civilizadamente. Continuando su discurso. –Cuando veo con horror como en lugar de que el grupo brille como ningún otro ¡se está desmoronando RENA!, esto último fue dicho en un grito de dolor. Y un silencio vuelve a apoderarse del lugar.

\- No somos almas gemelas. Continúa Jurina. – Y puede que nunca te haya agradado, pero esto va mas allá de ti y de mi, más allá de WMatsui. Jurina ya no puede contener su dolor y se olvida completamente de que alguien más pudiera estar escuchando.

-Egoísta. Es la palabra que rompe el silencio de Rena seguida por una expresión bastante incrédula.

-¿EH? Por parte de Jurina.

-Egoísta, Repite una vez más Rena, -¿Nunca dejaras de ser una egoísta?

-¿Egoísta yo?, responde Jurina. -¿Me puedes decir quién es la que está dejando todo por su propio interés? Dicho esto Jurina se pone frente a Rena en una distancia considerable de forma retadora, mientras la conversación subía de tono.

-¿Pero qué tratas de insinuar Jurina? ¿Que soy yo la egoísta aquí? ¡Estoy harta de tus arrebatos de adolecente! Grita Rena ofuscada y sin darse cuenta que también ha subido el tono de su voz. -Sera mejor que cuides bien tus palabras Matsui. Diciéndole esto mientras se acerca inconsciente a Jurina de forma retadora.

Ahora ambas se miran intensamente y el ambiente se siente asfixiante.

-Mira quién habla, la que ha anunciado su graduación sin remordimiento alguno.- Contesta Jurina furiosa e imitando los movimientos de Rena quedando a escasos centímetros.

-¿Acaso crees que soy de acero? Pregunta Rena. - Lo he dado todo por este grupo, le he dedicado gran parte de mi vida y bien sabes que lo amo, pero fue interrumpida en un arrebato furioso de Jurina.

¿Y tú, acaso crees que yo soy un muñequito de acción? Sonando un poco inconforme ya que a Jurina siempre la han sobre valorado, cargándola de trabajo y horarios incluso más agotadores que los de Rena en algunas ocasiones.

-Este grupo te lo ha dado todo así que va por partes iguales, sin el ¡No serias nada! Jurina iba a continuar cuando sus palabras fueron cortadas por una mano dura que impacta su mejilla, haciendo la girar inevitablemente.

Rena la mira arrepintiéndose de inmediato por tal acción, mirando horrorizada lo que había hecho. Jamás en la vida, le había tocado ni un solo cabello a Jurina a acepción que filmaran una escena. Entre su asombro y culpa escucha unos sollozos y observa unos ojos que ya no la miran con ira, sino con decepción y dolor, mientras Jurina se reponía del golpe poniéndose nuevamente frente a ella pero ahora con el labio roto pudiéndose observar ligeramente un hilo de sangre y entre lagrimas frustradas con toda mescla de sentimientos, Jurina en un arrebato mas grita.

-¿Y si tanto lo amas, porque lo abandonas?- Empujando Rena con una fuerza tal que Rena pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo jalando a Jurina con ella.

Mientras tanto fuera de los vestidores, se encontraban Churi, Masana y Kanon, quienes trataban que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría dentro, pero con todos esos gritos no podían asegurar nada, esperaban a que el manager llegara al lugar, ya hace algunos minutos que lo contactaron por móvil, sentían desesperación pues podían escuchar como ambas chicas subían cada vez más su voz, de tal forma que empezaban a aparecer miradas curiosas de las chicas más pequeñas.

-Kanon, aléjalas de aquí, Dice Churi, a lo dicho ella obedece y llama su atención pidiéndoles que vallan aun salón de práctica, tenían que ensayar las nuevas coreografías y ella se encargaría de enseñárselas por el momento. En la puerta se quedaron angustiadas Masana y Churi escuchando claramente la discusión. Por fin ven que el manager se acerca con paso acelerado pero sin levantar sospechas.

-¿Qué ocurre?, Pregunta preocupado.

-Rena y Jurina, Han estado hablado y de pronto escuchamos gritos. Dice Masana.

Dicho esto escuchan las últimas palabras que pronuncia Jurina, _-"Si lo amas tanto porque lo abandonas"-_ seguido de un fuerte golpe. El manager no duda en entrar, le siguen ambas chicas y los tres no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante aquella escena.

Jurina y Rena tiradas en el piso mirándose llenas de ira a punto de pasar a otro nivel. En ese momento, el manager corre hacia ellas y las separa, Masana y Churi hacen lo mismo, y ayudan a levantarse a Jurina mientras que el manager ayuda a Rena.

¿Qué pasa aquí? Pregunta el manager, pero no obtiene respuesta de ninguna parte, el manager observa como Rena no tiene ningún rasguño pero se sorprende ver el rostro de Jurina que tiene el labio ligeramente sangrado.

-Bien, al parecer no obtendré nada, Jurina acompáñame, debemos ser discretos y en media hora debemos salir, tienen una entrevista y presentación JUNTAS y hay que arreglar ese labio, ya después me dirán que fue lo que ocurrió.

Dicho esto Jurina abandona el lugar, Rena solo la ve alejarse, pero aun con enojo en sus ojos. Churi y Masana no daban crédito a lo que veían, nunca las habían visto tan enojadas.

-¿Te podemos ayudar en algo Rena?, pregunta Churi.

-No, contesta Rena tajantemente, pero sin el afán de ser grosera.

-Bien entonces te dejamos para que te prepares para la entrevista, nos vemos en media hora. Contesta Masana.

Ambas conocen a Rena y saben que no obtendrán nada de ella en ese estado, así que deciden esperar a que se calmen las aguas.

-¿Entonces todo estará bien? Pregunta Yuasa el manager del grupo a la amable y discreta enfermera de turno que se encontraba en el teatro.

Siempre hay alguien que cuide de las chicas, mientras ellas ensayan arduamente, en casos de cansancio y agotamiento. Hoy la Señorita enfermera Ayaka-san es quien las atiende en caso de calambres o fatiga mortal.

-Así es, solo se inflamara un poco pero con algo de hielo, este anestésico local y un poco de maquillaje estará lista en unos cuantos minutos, después de eso, deberá aplicarse esta pomada para bajar la hinchazón que pudiera darse, lo más pronto posible.

-Bien. Contesta Yuasa. Bueno entonces nos retiramos.

-Jurina, reflejaba seriedad, con enojo más que dolor, mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielo entre su labio y mejilla.

-Bien, Jurina vamos, he avisado que hay un leve retraso de algunos minutos, el tiempo suficiente para prepararte.

Salen los dos del la enfermería, y el camino por el pasillo es muy silencio.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Rena escucha que tocan la puerta, y una voz viene después de eso.

-¿Rena, estas lista?, debemos irnos ya. Churi es quien habla.

Y no obtiene respuesta pero sigue insistiendo

Rena por otro lado solo ha estado sentada en el sillón de la habitación, repitiendo lo que había pasado hace unos momentos una y otra vez en su mente.

-Enseguida voy. Por fin responde una voz algo ronca del interior. -¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Debo verme patética.- Se dice para sí misma mientras limpia sus lágrimas y toma su bolso para sacar de él un espejo y un poco de maquillaje, para guardas las apariencias…


	2. Capitulo 2 -¿Como una hermana?

MÁS ALLÁ DE WMATSUI

Capitulo 2

-¿Como una Hermana?-

Por: **Haruhi48 y mgatito**

* * *

-Las chicas se irán en otra camioneta, tú vienes conmigo Jurina.- Le dice el manager.

-Sí.- Responde Jurina.

Porque de pronto parece que el mundo está en su contra.

-¿Acaso no fue Rena quien le pego? ¿No es ella quien se marcha? ¿Por qué la aíslan como si fuera un peligro?- Piensa ella mientras camina rumbo al auto.

+++++++Ya en el auto++++++

-Yuasa-San- Exclama Jurina.

-Sí- Dime.

-¿Por qué debo ir con usted y no con las demás miembros?- Pregunta Jurina lo más tranquila posible.

-¿Eh?, mmm, no me extraña tu pregunta, pero creo que lo sabes.-

-¿Es porque puedo hacer que Rena se valla antes de tiempo?- Y ríe amargamente.

-No, por supuesto que no.- A veces la honestidad e inocencia de Jurina le parece algo extraña y curiosa, y ríe mientras piensa eso.

-Entonces no lo sé.- Responde triste Jurina.

-No lo pienses tanto- Responde Yuasa. -Es solo para ganar un poco más de tiempo y que te puedan cubrir ese labio perfectamente. No quise que las chicas te interrogaran con la mirada, a demás seriamos muchos ¿No crees?, tengo a tres maquillista ahora mismo trabajando contigo.-

-Oh, ¿solo por eso?, mmm- contesta Jurina no tan convencida.

La verdad es que Yuasa quería tocar fondo por lo sucedido, pero no imaginaba lo que escucharía después.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- Pregunta Yuasa esperando por fin una respuesta. -Al parecer Rena tiene una mano muy dura.-

-Ni que lo diga. Lo hizo porque… Yuasa-san Yo…yo… No quiero…- Hace una pausa recordando todo y tocando suavemente su labio… -No quiero que se vaya.- Los ojos de Jurina se entristecen de inmediato.

-A decir verdad me duele más el hecho de que se va que el golpe. A pesar de sentir su hostilidad todo este tiempo, ella ha sido mi camino, recorrimos juntas ese camino, superamos los obstáculos que tuvo ese camino, no sé que voy a hacer cuando ella ya no esté aquí, cuando ella ya no esté a mi lado. De ella aprendí tantas cosas, aprendí a doblar mi ropa y a reordenar mi maleta, aprendí a dormir sola, y a no temerle a la oscuridad… bueno lo intente. Sus ganas de siempre salir adelante, su carácter para enfrentar lo que parecía imposible, me contagiaban su pasión por el trabajo. He sido tan fastidiosa para ella, y al parecer lo seré hasta el final.-

Yuasa solo la mira, temiendo lo que pudiera decir.

-No La odio pero no la quiero cerca ni tampoco lejos. Le tengo un cariño muy especial que ni siquiera yo sé que es. Sé que soy muy "cariñosa" con todo los miembros, beso a todo mundo, abrazo a todo mundo, me gusta estar con todos, pero por más que lo intente no podía estar tranquila a su lado, siempre sentí; una inquietud, una ansiedad, un nerviosismo. Porque ella es muy diferente no solo a mí, sino a todos los miembros, nunca supe que hacer, he hice de todo para agradarle. Admiro todo lo que hace. No quiero que se vaya, pero… tampoco quiero detenerla ¿Qué es WMatsui?, siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Eh?- Responde Yuasa después de escuchar pacientemente todo eso, sin poder evitar sentir un hueco en el estomago.

-¿Qué es WMatsui? ¿Somos…mercadotecnia? ¿Somos como muñecas manipulables, amigas, compañeras, rivales? ¿¡Qué es WMatsui!?- Diciéndolo entre lágrimas, sin poder contenerlas ante esa confusión tan frustrante. -Nunca entendí porque me obligaron a estar junto a ella, a funcionar juntas, a aparentar que estábamos juntas. Sonreír, estar, convivir con alguien que no me quiere cerca y que siempre me ha visto como alguien muy infantil… no sé que es WMatsui pero lo que si se es que me ha dejado como muerta en vida. Si se pudiera decir así- Jurina ahora recarga su cabeza en el asiento para evitar que las lágrimas le quiten el maquillaje pero no puede evitar que estas caigan.

Hay una mezcla sorprendente de sentimientos en Jurina que pareciera estar tan frágil en estos momentos.

-¿Eso es lo que realmente sientes Jurina?- Pero Yuasa no obtiene respuesta alguna.

-Nunca entendí como funciona ella.- Jurina lo dice frustrada y dejando escapar un suspiro.

Yuasa se ha dado cuenta del daño emocional causado todos estos años a esta joven. Es cierto que es algo que ellas eligen por voluntad propia, pero lo que no eligen es como serán trabajadas. Tanto Rena como Jurina son muy distintas incluyendo la edad, ese tema tan sensible entre Rena y Jurina. Una joven de tan solo 15 años pretendiendo a una de 21, posiblemente Rena en aquel entonces fue muy profesional y se limitaba a los papeles que se le daban, pero podía verse su incomodidad en el rostro cada que los directores gritaban corte.

-¿A caso son en realidad un mundo de diferencia, tanto que en 7 años no pudieron congeniar de buena forma?- Yuasa se pregunta para sí mismo, mientras observa a Jurina que mira fijamente el techo del auto tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Obviamente él sabe cosas que Jurina no.

-Es curioso el comportamiento de Rena, yo tampoco creo entenderlo, a veces.- Se limita a contestar.

-Soy tan infantil después de todo- Ríe amargamente mientras cierra los ojos y no puede evitar dejar salir más lágrimas, pero esas lágrimas son de ¿Impotencia? ¿Dolor? ¿De no saber nada?

-¿Quieres ausentarte de la presentación y entrevista?- Yuasa le pregunta

-¿Eh?- Contesta confundida pero sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Quieres ausentarte de la presentación y entrevista?- Yuasa le repite

-¿Y a que viene eso ahora?, No es como si pudiera hacerlo.-

-¿Quieres?-

-Sí, pero no lo hare, y lo sabe.-

-Entonces tendrás que hacerlo mejor que siempre, mejor que antes.- Dice estas palabras sonando un poco duro, pero en el fondo son tan hirientes que se siente terriblemente mal, después de todo es algo que él no puede detener y menos ahora que todos esperan una última actuación.

\- Entiendo.- Responde Jurina aun con los ojos cerrados mientras pasa saliva y aprieta los labios.

* * *

Las chicas están listas luciendo sus elegantes trajes color gris con azul marino, faldas cortas muy coquetas y uno que otro accesorio, sus zapatos negros altos, algunas tienen corbatas de colores que resaltan de sus camisas blancas. Por fin es la hora de Show, y están a 20 minutos para salir a escena, se encuentran todas las chicas elegidas, excepto una, a quien todavía le están retocando el maquillaje.

A lo lejos la puede observar, esa persona que siempre la ha inquietado, sorprendido, hartado, decepcionado, admirado, sentir incluso orgullosa, y que la mayor parte del tiempo supo cómo hacerla reír aun en los mementos más serios a pesar de sus chistes malos. Piensa en acercarse, en disculparse y rogar por una plática nuevamente pero conociéndose a sí misma y conociendo a Jurina no era una opción viable, en ese momento sus miradas se cruzan, se miran fijamente ambas obstinadamente.

Tani interfiere en ese choque de miradas sin saberlo. Le pide a Rena que le acomode el cuello del traje junto con su corbata. Fue solo fracción de segundo, que al regresar la mirada a aquel lugar se da cuenta que la chica ya no está ahí, intento buscarla discretamente, pero no la encontró. Se mueve un poco más cerca del escenario mientras camina sin darse cuenta, contemplándolo curiosamente. Gira un poco decepcionada para tomar su posición de salida cuando el encargado les informa que están a solo 3 minutos para entrar a escena, entre tantas chicas que se movían rápidamente, al girar choca justo con quien menos se lo espera.

-¿Auch?- Se escucha mientras Rena quita su pie de otro que está debajo rápidamente.

-Lo siento- Lo dice como reflejo cerrando los ojos.

Los ojos de Rena se abren después del impacto sintiendo como alguien la tomo de la cintura para que no cayera, pero se sorprenden mutuamente, al parecer ninguna se dio cuenta que estaban bastante cerca. Jurina se retira unos centímetros del cuerpo de Rena, ambas preguntándose ¿Por qué tienen que pasar cosas como estas en momentos como estos?

No se dicen nada, solo se miran, Jurina lo hace con una mirada molesta, mientras Rena la mira profesionalmente ya entrada en su papel. Jurina da unos pasos hacia el frente sin dejar de mirarse, hasta que sigue su camino al otro extremo de donde saldrá, Rena se queda quieta, no le gusto para nada lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Todas Bailan alegremente, con sonrisas contagiadoras, pero la mas reluciente y contagiosa es la de Jurina, justo como su manager se lo dijo, _"mejor que antes, mejor que siempre"_ , Rena no puede evitar darse cuenta de lo buena que es Jurina cuando se trata de dar un espectáculo, no es novedad, pero después de lo acontecido, vaya que es excelente.

-Ella siempre ha estado ahí, no quise verlo, o mejor dicho pretendí no verlo.- Piensa Rena mientras terminan el espectáculo y pasan a la zona de entrevistas.

La entre vista transcurre perfectamente, al parecer nunca paso nada, Jurina sonreía y contestaba las preguntas, el maquillaje fue perfecto nadie noto nada, incluso están una al lado de la otra, pero nadie las puso ahí, ellas solas se acomodan así, siempre. Esta palabra le crea un caos a Rena, _"siempre",_ es verdad siempre terminaban una aun lado de la otra, fuera en una entrevista oficial o en cualquier momento, rara vez no era así y muchas de las veces fue porque se ausentaba una de las dos. Ahora el entrevistador hace preguntas referentes a su flamante pareja WMatsui, su dolor de cabeza.

-Creo que todos sabemos que le ocurrirá a WMatsui, pero díganos ¿De verdad hubo algo entre ustedes?-

Las chicas dan sus opiniones de lo que veían, comentarios maquilados bien ensayados.

-¡JAJA!- El entrevistador se ríe de tan curiosas historias. -¿Y ustedes dos?-

Ambas se voltean ver con una sonrisa bien hecha, sus ojos se encuentran nuevamente, por un momento Rena percibe dolor en los ojos de Jurina, pero todo esto es tan rápido que ella saca una de sus excusas anti-Jurina de su repertorio.

-Ella es como un niño, guapo, coqueto y juguetón, siempre fuimos compañeras y me sorprende siempre, pero la quiero de verdad, mas cómo una hermana- Mientras se ríe y le toma la mano, hace eso muy a menudo cuando habla de Jurina.

-Lo finge tan bien.- Piensa Jurina mientras sonríe lo mejor que puede y toma una de sus mejillas con la mano libre.

-¿Cómo una hermana?- Pregunta el sujeto con curiosidad.

Jurina interrumpe.

-Por supuesto como hermanas, aunque siempre pareció que yo soy la mayor en esta pareja.- Diciendo esto con un giño seductor, esos que acostumbra para crear conflicto en los espectadores, mientras levanta un poco las manos unidas y toca con el dorso de la mano de Rena su mejilla sonriendo, para seguir sembrando la duda con sus palabras y actos de doble sentido.

Todos ríen en aquel estudio, por fin vuelven a los vestuarios para deshacerse de su vestimenta, Rena debe abandonar el set antes que las demás. Así que la oportunidad de hablar con Jurina se esfuma en cuestión de segundos.

Ella se encuentra en el vehículo que la trasladara hasta el próximo destino de trabajo. Mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Recuerda los ojos triste de Jurina y esa habilidad que tiene de robar suspiros, y crear un ambiente de tranquilidad en el foro, definitivamente SKE está en buenas manos con ella y sus múltiples personalidades, una niña muy inquieta, una mujer muy coqueta.

-No tengo palabras para describirla, no sé si puedo describirla.- Se ríe y piensa para sí misma, mientras sigue mirando por la ventana apoyando su barbilla sobre su puño. - Me ha salvado un sin número de veces de cualquier situación, Si pierdo mi zapato es la primera en recordármelo, si resbalo, no sé cómo pero ha estado ahí, ha hecho cosas en mi nombre, incluso recuerdo aquella vez que me salvo jugando quemados en un programa de variedades, a final de cuentas termine pagando un ridículo castigo- Y ligeramente sonríe mientras ve los edificios pasar. –Jurina, ¿podrás perdonarme algún día? ¿O harás el resto de mis días un infierno?…


	3. Capitulo 3 -Two Roses

**MÁS ALLÁ DE WMATSUI**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **-Two Roses-**

Por: Haruhi48 y Su servidora mgatito

El transcurso de los días, se dan muy abrumadoramente, llenos de trabajo, que apenas si se las chicas encuentran, cada quien en sus mundos. Hasta que un día.

Hoy hay más chicas de lo habitual, y es porque han sido llamadas para hablar de las coreografías, canciones y detalles del concierto de Graduación de Rena aun si falta bastante tiempo. Así como también para el último single.

Los altos mandos quieren ver un espectáculo nuevo, con nuestra canción favorita _Two Roses_ y la ultima de nuestro dúo favorito WMatsui. Dos rosas que no pueden tocarse, pero que, en esta ocasión podrán hacerlo.

Dicho esto al notificárselos, Jurina y Rena se sorprenden. Sabían que esa canción iba a ser especial ese día pero no sabían que tan especial y al parecer la cantaran completa. Siguen sin hablarse, a estas alturas ya no es un secreto para nadie pero han sabido sobrellevar esta situación, comprendiendo lo duro que es para todas. Después de todos los detalles, entrega de las nuevas letras dudas e inconvenientes, todas se verán más seguido para ensayar a partir de ahora.

Al día siguiente, se encontraban con la coreógrafa de Baile solo ellas dos. Se supone que sería una sorpresa para todos, incluyendo Yuasa. Prometía ser algo innovador y sorprendente, tanto que llegara a los sentimientos de todos ya que sería el último WMatsui. Pero la coreógrafa se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al ver como ninguna de las dos cooperaba. La actitud de Jurina es muy desinteresada y Rena le corresponde de igual manera en defensa por sus desplantes.

-¡Basta!- Exclama la coreógrafa molesta, por ver como no se han volteado a ver, solo se miran a sí mismas en el espejo. -¡Hasta parecen Nuevas!- exclama enojada. -No sé cómo van a resolver sus problemas, pero a mí me entregan resultados. Tengo que supervisar otras coreografías y regresare en 2 horas, para cuando yo vuelva quiero ver esto completo y sin fallas.- Dice eso mientras se retira muy molesta.

La coreografía está basada en las letras más que nada, con la pequeña diferencia de que la distancia se ha recortado entre ellas. Ahora Jurina tiene que tomarla constante mente de la mano y perseguirla por todo el escenario rogando por un amor que no puede conseguir. Que trivial, como si no fuera lo que hizo durante todos estos años. Mientras Rena recita sus letras, debe evitarla huyendo seductora y gentilmente. En una parte de la canción debe con una mano apenas si rosar el rostro de Jurina y contornearlo para terminar tocando suave y delicadamente con un dedo sus labios.

En el climax de la canción, harán un paso de baile similar a un Vals, Jurina la tomara de la muñeca y la hará girar para quedar detrás de ella envolviendo sutilmente su cintura, mientras Rena deberá voltear a verla y mirarse una a la otra, al parecer será una especie de adaptación a un "tango". El final es la cereza del pastel, nada más y nada menos que deberán quedar a escasos centímetros y con sus frentes chocando entre sí, este movimiento deberán hacerlo despacio muy despacio para terminar tomando sus mejillas mutuamente con una mano. Mientras que la mano de Rena se posa en el hombro de Jurina y la otra mano de Jurina en la cintura de Rena.

Ambas chicas solo se concentran en sus movimientos personales pero esto, no está yendo del todo bien. Rena decide tomar cartas en el asunto falta una hora para que regrese la coreógrafa, y si bien no les pueden exigir más, de una buena gritoneada no se escapan y posiblemente no las dejen ir a casa hoy a descansar. Eso sí duele, más que una sanción a su tarjeta de pago. Rena aclara su garganta mientras voltea a ver a la otra chica que trae audífonos pero no está escuchando nada. Se acerca rápidamente y se los quita. Ante este acto Jurina voltea a verla inmediatamente, pero no le dice nada.

-¿Vamos a trabajar juntas hasta que tu orgullo te lo permita?- No quería sonar ruda, pero tenía que decir palabras fuertes ya que de otra forma Jurina no se movería de su lugar, igual no aseguraba nada, pero al menos tendría la atención de ella y posiblemente la tan ansiada platica que Rena deseaba, estaban a solas era el momento perfecto.

-No hasta que mi orgullo lo permita, pero si hasta que mi integridad no corra peligro.- Contesta Jurina no muy contenta.

-¿Perdón?- Responde Rena confundida. Solo Ensayaremos la coreografía como nos lo han pedido, no sé a qué te refieres.-

-Olvídalo- Responde Jurina con un tono de fastidio. -Bien ensayemos esta ridiculez.-

Los ojos de Rena, no dan crédito a las palabras de Jurina.

-¿Escuche bien?- Rena le pregunta incrédula.

-Fuerte y claro- Dice Jurina altaneramente.

-Bien Matsui- Responde Rena -Vamos a hacerlo a tu manera. Ensayemos esta ridiculez porque, ¡No soporto estar encerrada aquí contigo!-

-Excelente Matsui- Dice Jurina siguiéndole el juego. -No tienes que soportarme, bastaba con que lo digieras. Me voy.-

Da la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, al parecer Jurina habla muy en serio.

-¿¡Pero qué haces Jurina!?- Pregunta Rena exaltada y extrañada por la actitud de Jurina.

-Solo estoy dándote gusto, me voy para que no tengas que verme.-

-¡Ha! Como si pudieras hacerlo realmente, si tanto quieres darme gusto, te pedí en un principio ensayar la coreografía, así que, te guste o no tú te vas de aquí cuando hayamos terminado con mi primera petición.- Lo dice Rena con un tono como si hubiera ganado esta pequeña discusión.

Jurina no sabía qué hacer, ciertamente, Rena fue muy astuta en esta conversación y ha terminado arrinconandola con un par de palabras, dejándola sin opción. Además, lo sabe perfectamente, deben ensayar o se meterán en problemas.

\- ¿Entonces?- Pregunta Rena modulando su tono de voz.

-Hagámoslo.- Responde Jurina.

La música comienza, pero no pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando.

-Lo siento, no puedo.- Dice Jurina un poco desilusionada de si misma

-Jurina. Creo que debemos hablar.-

-¿De qué? Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.-

-Si tenemos. No hemos hablado desde la última vez que…- Hace una pausa e intenta acercarse a Jurina para tocarle el labio -… la última vez que pelamos.- Sigue Rena.

Jurina, se extraña ante el tono de dulzura que emana de la boca de Rena. No sabe si es verdad, o solo lo hace por salir de esta situación y poder cumplir con lo que les piden. Y Detiene el movimiento de la mano de Rena a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Rena se sorprende y siente este movimiento hostil, pero siente que debe hacerlo ahora.

-Perdóname.- Es todo lo que sale de su boca, mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos, Jurina siente que el piso se le mueve. Nunca antes escucho tanta sinceridad en Rena y lentamente suelta su mano. Mientras la de Rena cumple su cometido que era tocar aquella parte que golpeo anteriormente y que aun sin maquillaje se hacía notar.

Rena la observa con una mirada de arrepentimiento, mientras la toca, se da cuenta que Jurina ha bajado la guardia y aprovecha ese momento.

-En verdad perdóname, te lo pido de todo corazón.-

Jurina la observaba fijamente, sentía aquel toque de su mano que empezaba a gustarle. Rena siempre ha tenido esa facilidad de tranquilizarla y hacerla sentir segura. Pero de pronto su forma de mirarla cambia y recuerda todo lo sucedido, todo lo que sintió y lo que siente. Y en su boca se forma una sonrisa desafiante.

-¿Y, por que tendría que hacerlo?- Es lo que Jurina dice, mientras ve a Rena confundida.

Al parecer Rena se equivoco, Jurina no está más tranquila, ni había bajado la guardia.

-Cierto- Rena responde de igual forma bajando lentamente su mano, estando frente a frente, -¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo?- Rena es consciente de que todo esto es parte del drama que solo deben cumplir. -Pronto dejaremos de vernos.- Dice haciendo notar que no importa de verdad.

-Exacto- contesta Jurina -Dejaremos de trabajar juntas y de hacer esta estupidez llamada WMatsui.-

-¡Basta! Jurina, he tratado pero tú eres imposible, eres como un niño. Y estoy cansada de…- Pero es interrumpida por la misma Jurina.

-¡Ya lo sé!…Estas cansada de mi actos tan infantiles ¿O me equivoco? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decirme no? Pues que crees, esto es lo que soy te guste o no, lo soy. No todos estamos a tu altura de madures Matsui Rena, Princesa de Nagoya.

Rena está sorprendida ante aquellas palabras y solo atina a balbucear pero las palabras no salen de su boca.

-Discúlpame por no ser más grande por no ser exactamente como a ti te gustaría, por ser tan infantil.-

Rena reúne toda su fuerza de voluntad para no golpear nuevamente a Jurina. Ella misma se sorprende de ver como esta chica la puede hacer cambiar de sentimientos tan drásticamente, y dice gritando.

-¡Basta, Jurina! ¡De verdad ya basta!-

Jurina se da cuenta que Rena está furiosa, pero eso no le importa, el fuego que quema su pecho es mucho más grande que la furia de Rena.

-Ensayaremos ¡Ahora!- Le ordena tajantemente Rena.

-Dije que no quiero.- Responde Jurina ofuscada y furiosa nuevamente, la simple presencia de Rena la enferma.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo de la forma más amable que puedo.- Contesta Rena tomando un respiro, pero aun estando molesta.

-Pues no necesito tu amabilidad Rena.- Responde Jurina indiferente.

-¿A no? Entonces lo que necesitas es que te empareje el otro lado de la cara ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te golpe nuevamente y me hagas sentir culpable después y que todos me vean como la mala del cuento?-

-¡Ay, Por favor!, no te sientas tan importante, ni fuerte que sabes que puedo hacerte lo mismo.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? Ya me disculpe, me arrodille prácticamente ante ti para que me creas.-

-No hagas ver esto como si te costara trabajo pedir perdón Rena, Simplemente no quiero nada de ti.-

-Pues vas a tener que cambiar tú actitud, porque tú y yo no podemos estar en el mismo escenario de esta forma.-

-¿Y por qué no?, sería interesante- Acercándose a su rostro y tomándole con una mano la barbilla y con la otra de la cintura. Rena no sabe qué hacer, esto no es algo normal en Jurina. –Así, todo el mundo se daría cuenta de la gran falsedad que somos.-

-No seas estúpida Jurina- Responde mientras gira violentamente su cara para zafarse de sus dedos. - ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Solo lo haces para molestarme más ¿cierto?- Pregunta tratando de sonar lo más segura posible, pero no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa.

-¡NO! Lo digo en serio, muy enserio, WMatsui nunca existió. Los altos mandos quien ver un espectáculo, pues tendrán su espectáculo ¿No?-

Ante estas palabras, Rena no sabe cómo responder Jurina está en una faceta que jamás vio antes. Estar entre sus brazos y esa proximidad la hace sentir que pierde la fuerza de las piernas y que su pecho se sofoque, además de un corazón acelerado. No sabe si es por todo esto o por el simple hecho de tener a Jurina tan cerca. Rena trata de empujarla lejos, pero Jurina la está tomando con fuerza y vuelve a tomarla de la cara pero ahora con su mano toma bruscamente del cuello por debajo de la oreja y con su dedo pulgar quedando justo debajo de su barbilla alzándole la cabeza.

Rena no puede moverse y no sabe por qué. Jurina se está acercando peligrosamente a ella, cada vez está más cerca y solo cierra los ojos, no por lo que pueda pasar sino porque no puede moverse y lo hace como un reflejo mientras aprieta los dientes. Jurina está en el límite Rena puede sentirlo pero se detiene a escasos milímetros.

Rena sabe que algo está pasando y decide abrir los ojos Jurina la está viendo muy molesta, pero también hay algo en su mirada. Rena le corresponde la mirada y se ven fijamente.

En ese momento entra la coreógrafa ellas voltean de inmediato a la puerta, las encuentra en esa escena tan comprometedora pero no le extraña ya que el último paso es algo similar. Solo que hay algo que no cuadra, Jurina no debe estar casi estrangulando a Rena.

-¿¡Qué están haciendo!?- Pregunta en un grito.

Inmediatamente Jurina suelta a Rena y ambas se ponen de frente hacia la coreografa.

-No hicieron nada de lo que les pedí ¿Cierto?- Pregunta ya un poco molesta.

Ninguna de las dos dice nada, y el silencio envuelve el salón nuevamente.

-Perfecto.- Ustedes dos no regresaran a su casa esta noche.

-¿¡QUE!?- Ambas lo exclaman y no dan crédito a lo que escuchan.

-Lo que oyeron. Hoy no salen de aquí y quiero esta coreografía lista para mañana.- Dicho esto abandona el salón y un sonido se escucha en el cerrojo de la puerta. Las han dejado ¿Encerradas?

La pesadilla de Rena se volvió realidad, afortunadamente, mañana no hay una agenda exigente hasta la tarde para las dos y si bien el salón no es el mejor lugar para pasar la noche al menos tiene todo lo indispensable. Comida aunque sea solo para dar calorías y nutrientes, agua, tocador y las camillas donde les dan masajes. Además hay cobijas, toallas y mantas que tienen ahí por situaciones así.

Se voltean a ver al escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta

-¿Ahora dirás que es por mi culpa?- Pregunta Jurina sarcásticamente.

-Así es.- Solo puntualiza sin decir más.

Por otro lado la coreógrafa se encontraba con Yuasa, al parecer esto está planeado. El se quedara también a vigilar que ninguna de las dos salga herida. Ha estado al tanto de todo lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos en ese salón. Sabe que es inevitable que peleen, pero al menos calmara los ánimos. Eso cree él. Hay chicas preocupadas, y tal parece que será una noche larga para las principiantes también, trabajan duro en su coreografía mientras hay dos chicas encerradas que no quieren hacer nada.

Ya ha pasado un largo tiempo y las chicas no han hecho nada. Esto en lugar de mejorar empeora por cada minuto que pasa. Rena no ha dejado de pensar en todo lo que sintió al estar en esa situación con Jurina, ella no suele ser así, ¿por qué lo hizo?, esa actitud por un momento dejo sin argumento a Rena y más raro aun su cuerpo no le respondía.

Por otro lado Jurina ya no sabe qué hacer ha intentado todo, pero no puede estar cerca de Rena y no deja de pensar en lo que casi hace unos momentos. Casi pensó que su cordura se le escapaba de las manos. Tenerla tan cerca y sin oponer resistencia como común mente lo hace. Se golpea la cara levemente con toda la palma de su mano fingiendo que se molestaba por que no recordaba un movimiento de su baile individual, para no levantar sospechas, pero seguía preguntándose que fue eso que sintió que se apoderaba de ella, y esas ganas de robar esos labios.

Ambas pensaban en lo mismo, pero ninguna de las dos bajaría la guardia. Y así transcurrieron las horas en silencio con música, por ratos las vencía el sueño y el cansancio. Pero no podían dormir, sabían que tenían que cumplir con la coreografía.

En una de esas ocasiones Rena se percata de que Jurina estaba en una mala posición sobre la camilla al parecer se quedo dormida sin darse cuenta. Se acerca lentamente sin dejar de obsérvala, toma una de las toallas y cuando esta cerca de ella sube los pies de Jurina a la camilla poniéndole la toalla doblada como almohada. Está profundamente dormida. Busca una manta, apaga las luces en exceso y solo deja una cuantas para que descase mejor y porque no, también aprovechar el momento al parecer esta noche ha llegado a su fin y mañana les espera otro regaño. Al obtener la manta dirige su vista nuevamente a Jurina, observa que la chica está hecha bolita.

-Solo espero que no te caigas- Y ríe divertida al imaginarse esa escena en su mente, mientras la cubre con la manta. -O eres capaz de culparme y decir que yo te he tirado- mientras le da la vuelta y se sienta en la siguiente camilla a espaldas de Jurina volviendo a reír -¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Jurina?- Lo dice como un susurro ahora muy seria. -¿Por qué estas actuando de esa forma? Sé que te he lastimado, pero he tenido mis razones.-

Rena cae en cuenta que eso podría ser uno de los motivos por los cuales Jurina se comporta extraño no solo estos días, si no desde hace ya un tiempo. Rena nunca se preocupado por mostrar lo que siente. No lo cree necesario en un ambiente de trabajo, pero Jurina solo es una adolescente que ha cambiado apenas a la etapa adulta, además la obligaron a aparentar 20 años cuando apenas si tenía 11.

-Creo que mi falta de tacto te ha afectado mucho.- Susurra Rena con una voz a penas tranquila.

\- Insensible.- Una voz le responde de la nada.

Rena se asusta y se pone de pie. Observando detenidamente a Jurina, a la falta de luz no sabe si está completamente despierta.

-Rena es una insensible ÑianmÑiam.- Murmura mientras se da la vuelta sobre la camilla.

Con la ayuda de su teléfono celular, la aluza un poco con temor, pero se da cuenta que sigue con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Lo está soñando?- Se pregunta Rena algo incrédula. -¡Ha! ¿Pero qué te pasa Jurina aun en tus sueños soy tan mala?- Diciendo eso con un tono de voz no muy alto

-Sí.- Vuelve a contestar Jurina

-¿Eh? ¿Estás hablando dormida? ¿Estás jugando conmigo Jurina?-

-No.- Lo dice mientras se levanta poco a poco tallándose los ojos.

Rena se queda helada sintió que el alma se le fue del cuerpo, ¿Escucho todo lo que dijo?

-Vamos a ensayar.- La voz de Jurina está muy calmada al parecer descansar un poco le hizo bien. No es la fiera encerrada de hace una horas.

-¿Estás segura? No entiendo.-

-¿Qué no entiendes?- Contesta Jurina Confundida y adormilada. -Quieres ensayar y yo no quiero, yo quiero hacerlo y tú no quieres.-

-Bueno no tanto es eso, no eras la mejor persona hace rato.-

Jurina la ve fijamente.

-Tú no te quedas tan atrás.- Fue todo lo que respondió.

Jurina solo desapareció un momento para ir al tocador. Al volver las cosas fueron diferentes ensayaron, pero nunca se vieron a los ojos. Y Claro nunca terminaron la canción, Jurina aunque tenía disponibilidad y se estaba portando bien. Lo hacía desganadamente, pero mínimo estaban ensayando. No podían con el final, se equivocaba intencionalmente antes de llegar a esa parte. Rena se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo Jurina. Aparenta no poder memorizar las últimas partes de la canción, mientras que Jurina sabe que Rena sabe lo que está haciendo.

Se preparan para el último movimiento y Jurina lo echa a perder otra vez.

-¡Suficiente!, hazlo bien si lo vas a hacer…- Y nuevamente la interrumpe Jurina.

-¿Si no, qué?- Contesta Jurina fastidiada en un tono prepotente y desafiante.

Rena no planea otra discusión, han estado haciéndolo la mayor parte del tiempo, es agotador y frustrante no poder retorcerle el cuello a Jurina por su comportamiento. Y decide ignorar su comentario. Y cambiarle la jugada.

-Está bien, solo te pido que lo hagas, como la profesional que presumes que eres Jurina. Y si es necesario actuar lo más fielmente posible.-

-¿Actuar?, pero si tu eres la mejor en eso ¿No? Tu como actriz eres lo máximo.- Aunque parece un alago, no lo es, Jurina la está provocando nuevamente. -Una cosa es actuar y otra muy diferente es fingir.- Yo no puedo fingir.

-Está bien ya me harte, ¿Cuál es tu problema Jurina?, si no me lo dices no sabré que estoy haciendo mal.- Rena contesta algo exaltada y desesperada por que esto no parece ir a ningún lado.

-Tú eres mi problema Rena, siempre eres así de manipuladora, de exigente, de insensible. Todo a tu manera, siempre a tu maldita manera, ¿Cómo se supone que debemos hacerlo? ¿Cómo se supone que debemos ensayar una coreografía que expresa sentimientos que ni tú ni yo tenemos?-

-¿Segura que no los tenemos?- Rena responde seriamente

Un silencio inunda el salón de baile, por primera vez en toda la noche hay un aire de posibilidad de reconciliación.

-Tú no me soportas Rena, acéptalo, desde que me conoces, lo único que haces es evitarme lo mas que puedes.-

-Eso no es verdad.-

-¿No?-

-¡No!- Responde Rena.

-¿Entonces no entiendo nada?- Los ojos de Jurina parecen humedecerse. -¡La gente allá afuera espera una gran presentación, y yo!…- hace una pausa -…yo me declaro incapaz de hacerlo esta vez.- Parece que una lagrima baja por su mejilla, pero sus ojos se ven muy molestos.

-Jurina, te caiga bien o te caiga mal, nos hablemos o no, tenemos que hacerlo.- Diciéndolo ahora con una voz más tranquila. -Tenemos que hacerlo por todas, por SKE.-

Todo parece indicar que las energías de las dos están llegando al límite, van a dar las 5 de la mañana, deciden ensayar por última vez para dormir un poco.

Todo es normal, Jurina esta vez hace los movimientos impecable. Rena, ella tan elegante como siempre. Juegan a atraparse tal como la coreografía lo pide, Jurina se acerca a ella de forma seductora, esta vez la ve a los ojos, Rena siente como si algo la jalara hacia ella. Esa mirada es la misma de hace rato, esa que la dejo inmóvil. Jurina le tiende la mano para hacerla girar, Rena no puede dejar de ver esos ojos mientras le toma la mano. Posiblemente es la mejor presentación de todas, incluso mejor de la que puedan dar en el escenario. Después de girarla, la toma entre sus brazos colocándose en la parte de atrás, Rena dirige su mirada hacia la de Jurina. Comparten una mirada penetrante.

Están listas para el último paso, Jurina debe tomar ambos brazos de Rena para que gire hacia ella. Lo hacen de maravilla y ahora están frente a frente pero algo pasa, la música se traba, y tanto como Jurina y Rena no dejan de hacer los movimientos. El salón esta en silencio y Jurina la toma de la cintura tal como ocurrió antes, viéndola fijamente. Jurina sigue fielmente los últimos movimientos, pero no hay una buena intención ello. Rena no puede zafarse, pero tampoco quiere hacerlo.

-Vamos…a dar ese espectáculo…Matsui Rena.- Le dice esto con una voz amenazante mientras sonríe ligeramente y de forma seductora. La toma suavemente con su mano de la mejilla.

Se acerca a ella lentamente y en la cabeza de Jurina nada funciona. No sabe que está haciendo, está perdiendo la cordura nuevamente. En la cabeza de Rena sabe que esto no está bien, pero su cuerpo no le responde. Se siguen viendo profundamente con tanta intensidad una a la otra. Cuando menos se dan cuenta sus labios ya están a escasos milímetros, pero esta vez nada detiene a Jurina y lo hace. Le roba un beso a Rena, pero nunca como los que le ha robado. Hay algo es esta atmosfera que la condujo a hacerlo y a Rena a aceptarlo. Están en un beso tímido, Jurina se separa un poco de Rena y abren ambas los ojos. La observa detenidamente recorriendo con su mirada su rostro, Mientras Rena hace lo mismo. Jurina retoma el beso pero esta vez es más profundo. Las manos de Rena solo atinan a tomarla de su cabeza, siente que su corazón se le sale del pecho cuando el beso se intensifica. Es un beso tan apasionado, que ninguna de las dos sabía que podía dar.

De pronto unas llaves rompen el silencio. Se separan rápidamente, sorprendidas de lo que acaban de hacer, Mirándose una a la otra, la instructora entra, y las observa, esta vez es más amable la escena que encuentra. Yuasa entra detrás de ella y antes de que la coreógrafa pudiera decir algo, él gana la palabra.

-Pueden irse.-

No dicen nada mas, solo cada quien toma sus cosas y salen sin decirse nada. Cada una a sus respectivos hogares…


	4. Capitulo 4 -Tan grande para ser mio-

**MÁS ALLÁ DE WMATSUI**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **-Tan grande para ser Mío-**

Por: Haruhi48 y Yo xD

Jurina se encontraba en una de las salas de baile, la misma en la que sucedió aquel acontecimiento. Ensaya sus solos y los pasos de las coreografías en grupo, pero individualmente, había algunas personas en ese lugar, la mayoría eran Juniors, aun no llegaba su inquisidora, era bastante temprano y posiblemente no tendría que verla hoy ya que tenía una cita imprevista muy importante con una revista en un par de horas y ensayos con AKB por la gira de verano, entre otras asuntos. Así que podría escaparse una vez más de la coreografía que le ha dado muchos problemas.

Todo es tranquilo y tiene mucha energía hoy, pero siente que alguien la está observando, de entre las chicas que están ahí no sabe quien, es normal que la miren pues admiran como baila y la mayoría de las veces siempre tiene público el cual aprende de eso.

Al voltear su mirada un poco por el espejo, se da cuenta que la mirada proviene de Masana y todo parece indicar que no será una tranquila mañana después de todo. Observa por el espejo cómo se aproxima hacia ella y se para justo a un lado cruzada de brazos.

-Buenos días Jurina.- Mientras le saluda a su reflejo en el espejo

Al escuchar esto, Jurina se detiene y detiene la música.

-Hola.- Es todo lo que dice.

-Parece que no te da gusto verme.- Dice Masana como si estuviera haciendo un puchero.

A lo que Jurina le parece algo divertido, la chica viene en son de paz.

-No. En lo absoluta me alegra verte.- Le responde, mientras limpia el sudor de su frente y toma un poco de agua.

-¿Estarás aquí todo el día?- Pregunta con curiosidad.

-No, en un par de horas debo retirarme ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-No es como si quisiera saber cosas realmente, pero quiero platicar contigo.-

-Pues será en otra ocasión.- Sabe perfectamente a donde la llevara Masana y su astucia para obtener información. Mientras se voltea y se hace la desentendida volviendo a poner la música y sigue con sus pasos de baile.

Masana se acerca decididamente al reproductor de música para detenerlo, ella le tiene mucho aprecio a Jurina y la actitud resiente de la chica no la tiene muy tranquila, Jurina se ha estado comportando de una forma muy extraña, trabaja de mas, nunca se le puede ver, no contesta llamadas ni mensajes, siempre se disculpa diciendo que ha estado muy ocupada. Pero lo que más le ha estado preocupando, es la actitud desentendida y alegre de Jurina, a Masana no se le puede engañar sabe que Jurina es testaruda, pero no le importa, ella quiere llagar a fondo y si puede ayudarla en algo, lo hará aunque Jurina se niegue a aceptarlo.

El reproductor se apaga abruptamente y Jurina detiene sus movimientos.

-Vas a contarme.- Le dice muy seriamente Masana

Jurina sabe que no puede ocultarse de ella, pero no quiere hablar al respecto. No quiere recordar todas esas discusiones que terminaron mal y mucho menos esa donde termino siendo presa de sus deseos.

-Se que las cosas no están bien pero sabremos sobrellevarlo todas juntas.- Jurina se lo dice alentadoramente escondiendo su verdadera cara de sufrimiento.

Pero a Masana no se le puede ocultar nada, no si la ha cuidado desde que era muy pequeña.

-Mentirosa.-

-¿Eh?-

-Eres una mentirosa Jurina, por supuesto que me preocupan las cosas en el grupo, pero me preocupan más ustedes dos.-

-¿Eh? ¿Nosotras dos?-

-Si, Rena y Tú.- Diciéndolo sin titubear.

-No pueden estar en el mismo lugar, y peor aún, no pueden estar sin discutir por lo más mínimo. Es obvio que algo está más que mal. Al final de todo solo quedamos las tres ¿no? Yo lo sé todo, 6 y un poco mas años no pasan en vano.-

Jurina no entiende lo que Masana dice, después de todo ella ha sido muy cercana a ambas chicas, pero a diferencia de Jurina ella dice las cosas en el momento tampoco tomo bien la noticia y se enojo incluso con Rena, pero al final limaron asperezas.

-Lo único que no se es que ocurrió aquella tarde. -Dice Masana pensativa. -Ninguna de las dos me ha querido decir nada.-

-¿Cuál tarde?- Pregunta Jurina confundida.

Se encuentra en un manojo de nervios, ya que hay dos tardes, que ha intentado borrar de su memoria.

-La vez que Rena y tú pelaron-. Aclara Masana.

-¡Ahhh!- Suspira con alivio.

-¿O, prefieres contarme de cuando estuvieron UN DÍA ENTERO encerradas en esta habitación?- Remarcando un día entero.

-¡Diablos! -Exclama Jurina en su mente -Creí que no lo sabían, piensa Jurina, piensa.-

Jurina no sabe que decir pero piensa que, hay algo muy cierto aquí, cuando Rena se marche, solamente quedaran ellas dos, y el peso de todas esas presiones quedara sobre ellas.

-Tal vez debo confiar en ella.- Piensa Jurina en sus opciones.

-¿Por qué están actuando tan extraño?- Pregunta directamente Masana.

-Bien, aquí vamos otra vez.- Piensa Jurina, soltando un suspiro de resignación. -Pues.- Susurra Jurina, le duele recordarlo, revivir. No, atender nuevamente a esos sentimientos que le ha costado tanto ignorar. Tanto los de la primera vez y mucho más los de la segunda y se pierde en sus pensamientos.

**Flash Back**

Se apresuraba a salir de aquella habitación, salió antes que Rena, topándose con Yuasa en la puerta, pero no se tomo la molestia de despedirse, él tampoco le dijo nada, la conoce y si ocurrieron cosas buenas o malas, no le dirá nada. A demás, por la cara que lleva, seguro fue algo no tan bueno. Lleva cara de susto y su aspecto es muy pálido.

No tiene, sueño, no tiene hambre, no siente cansancio. No siente nada. Solo quiere irse, desaparecerse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Llegando así al auto que la espera para llevarla a casa. Aun lleva su corazón acelerado y no quiere ni pensar en la furica Rena que seguramente se encontrara mañana, posiblemente, esta vez si la mata.

El camino es largo y Jurina comienza a sentir que sus ojos se hacen pesados cada vez que parpadea, por fin llega a su casa. Son las 6 de la mañana y solo quiere descansar, esta noche fue muy extraña, agotadora y simplemente no debió ocurrir. Se dirige a su habitación, no se toma la molestia de cambiarse la ropa solo se tira sobre su cama, cierra lentamente sus ojos y en menos de lo que se da cuenta, ella ya se encuentra en un profundo sueño.

Despierta sobresaltada, observa el reloj de pared, ve todo borroso por lo que tiene que entrecerrar los ojos para distinguir los números. Esta algo oscuro, pero son las 11 de la mañana. Siente un poco de hambre por un momento parece que no recuerda nada, al parecer esas pocas horas de sueño le cayeron muy bien. Lentamente se levanta, se dirige a la cocina, prepara un desayuno ligero. Pero siente una punzada en su pecho y un nudo en el estomago, lo ignora. Come desganadamente, recoge la mesa, y se da cuenta que ha comenzado a llover. Se asoma por la ventana, efectivamente está lloviendo. Levanta la cabeza y mira al cielo, las nubes son tan grises y en un momento revive todo lo pasado.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?- Piensa mientras recarga su frente en el cristal de la ventana y cierra los ojos -¿Por qué lo hice? ¡¿Por qué Diablos lo hice?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!.- Hay un hueco profundo en su pecho.

Recuerda las palabras de Rena mientras ella parecía estar dormida; la verdad es que si lo estaba, no podía distinguir entre si lo que ocurría era realidad o su mente le jugaba una mala pasada por el estado que tenia de cansancio. Esta más dormida que despierta. Sintió como le tomaran los pies pero no podía abrir los ojos.

Rena, siempre fue atenta con Jurina desde que tenía 11 años, es algo que ella nunca ha entendido.

Jurina entre su adormilamiento escucho aquellas palabras de Rena que pronuncio en voz muy baja.

 _-"¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Jurina? ¿Por qué estas actuando de esa forma? Sé que te he lastimado, pero he tenido mis razones.-_

 _-¿Razones? ¿Qué razones?-_ se medio procesaban esas palabras en su cabeza _._

" _-Creo que mi falta de tacto te ha afectado mucho"-_

 _-¿Qué?, Tu falta de tacto ¿Tacto? Insensible mejor dicho. Si esa es la mejor palabra que te describe. Insensible-_ Sin darse cuenta que hablaba dormida contestando a las preguntas de Rena.

 _-Rena es una insensible.-_ Diciéndolo mientras se daba la vuelta medio adormilada pero sin abrir los ojos.

Cuando sintió una luz sobre sus parpados, cayó en cuenta que no era un sueño y decidió hacer caso a lo que les habían pedido, después de todo, ella es un ejemplo a seguir para muchas chicas del grupo. Había responsabilidades que cumplir y por más que ella fuera importante y un miembro vital, no la exenta de hacer las cosas bien. Eso pensaba mientras despertaba escuchando perfectamente las siguientes preguntas de Rena.

En ese momento completamente consiente, decide seguir con la práctica y levantarse, no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando a esta mujer que dice incoherencias. Al menos eso pensaba Jurina, que eran incoherencias.

Rena siempre ha sido así, nunca se sabe que es lo que insinúa o trata de decir.

-Que es lo que pasa contigo Rena, mejor dicho ¿Cuáles son esas Razones?- Pensaba mientras continuaba con sus ojos cerrados.

Un trueno la saca de su trance, y abre inmediatamente los ojos, para volver a ver el cielo gris que parecía caerse a pedazos. Pero ahora Rena no es el tema a debatir.

-¿Por qué me siento así? Yo… yo la deseaba intensamente.-

Recordando con sentimientos muy fuertes como sentía que el pecho se le quemaba, recordaba todo, el aroma agradable, la mirada de Rena tan penetrante, lo que más le confundía es la forma en que Rena le correspondió el beso, sintió como sus manos tomaban su cabeza fuertemente, y recordaba esos suaves labios que le hacían sentir que quería mas.

-No podía detenerme, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo la voy a ver la próxima vez?-

**Fin del Flasback**

Ahora Jurina sentía más culpa que enojo por la marca que Rena le dejo anteriormente. Al parecer, ahora hay una marca más profunda.

-¿Jurina?- Dice Masana extrañada ante la ausencia de Jurina que parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos y que de pronto su cara cambio a una expresión melancólica.

-¿He?- Contesta Jurina aturdida.

-Te fuiste.-

-¿Me fui? ¿A dónde?- Responde confundida.

-No, quise decir que te perdiste en tus pensamientos. Al parecer es más grave de lo que imaginaba.- Diciendo esto más para ella que para Jurina.

-¿Eh? ¿Grave? ¿Tan mal me veo?- Pregunta Jurina inocentemente para tratar de no levantar sospechas.

Ella creía que lo había estado haciendo bien, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

-Jurina, que preguntas haces, todo mundo sabe que estas que no te calienta ni el sol, ni a ti ni a Rena. Solo que es más evidente cuando están cerca una de la otra.-

-¿Rena?- No era el nombre que deseaba escuchar, pero la duda se mueve dentro de ella - ¿Que ocurre con ella?- Pregunta curiosa, pues no sabe nada de ella desde hace varios días.

-Pues, su humor es algo duro, parece molesta, pero trata a todos con mucha sobreamabilidad cuando está haciendo su trabajo. Pero su rostro, dice lo contrario cuando esta sola, su mirada parece perdida. Como la tuyo.

-¿Cómo la mía? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Vamos Jurina, tu sabes perfectamente de que hablo, ambas han estado muy extrañas, así que no me creo que todo esté bien. Yo creo que aparte de aquella pelea ocurrió algo más entre ustedes.-

-Por supuesto que no. Nada ha ocurrió. Nada ha ocurrido. Y nada ocurrirá.- Subiendo un poco la voz.

De pronto Jurina se exalta y se pone a la defensiva.

-Tranquilízate Jurina, yo solo suponía.- Dice Masana para no alterarla más.

-Pues no supongas.- Diciéndolo un poco molesta.

-Pues entonces dime, ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?, y dejo de suponer. Además no soy la única.-

-¿Qué?- Pregunta nerviosa.

-Nada es un secreto en este lugar, no al menos los que las paredes oyen.-

En efecto, lo que las paredes oyen, en ese momento Sae se encontraba detrás unos telebrejos descansando un poco, pues llego muy temprano a la práctica y acababa de llegar de China. Solo obtuvo unas horas de sueño y no rindió lo que esperaba, así que decidió esconderse un poco para tratar de descansar. Pero la plática le llama la atención ya que sabe que las cosas no están muy bien últimamente.

La cara de Jurina se nota un poco insegura y preocupada, ¿Qué es lo que tanto se sabe? Y ¿Qué es lo que no se sabe?

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- Pregunta inquieta y muy nerviosa mientras voltea a todos lados discretamente y acercándose más a Masana.

Al parecer el juego de Masana ha funcionado, tiene toda la atención de Jurina y posiblemente obtendrá la verdad.

-Pues, que te golpeo, que cuando tienen oportunidad no dejan de verse como si quisieran matarse con la mirada, que también lo hacen como si no pudieran estar lejos una de la otra mientras no se miran, que a veces solo no quieren ni mirarse, que las encerraron TODA UNA TARDE y TODA UNA NOCHE, ósea prácticamente un DÍA, que la coreógrafa las encontró en una postura muy extraña. Por cierto tienes contarme si realmente pensabas ahorcarla. Y que al día siguiente que las dejaron ir, se miraban muy extraño y además estaban agitadas y muy cerca…- Pero Jurina interrumpe, parece que Masana sabe demasiado y no se la quitara de encima fácilmente.

\- ¡Basta, basta!- Dice Jurina entre dientes, jalando a Masana hacia un lado como tratando de evitar que otros escuchen y sin querer se aproximan más hacia Sae.

Es cierto, no se guardan secretos, pero la mayoría supone y no todos pueden conseguir información valiosa.

-Al aparecer no se puede tener privacidad del todo.- Diciéndolo en un tono molesto y balbuceando. –Está bien te contare, pero no aquí. ¿Te puedo ver para cenar?-

-Me parece perfecto.- Exclama Masana con una Sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

Más tarde Rena llega a las instalaciones, observando a todos lados, como buscando a alguien.

-¿A quién buscas?-

Rena salta de sorpresa como si la hubieran descubierto haciendo algo indebido, al escuchar aquella voz.

-A nadie, solo observaba el lugar.-

-Cómo si lo conocieras.- Responde Churi sarcásticamente ganándose un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

\- Auch.- Buenos tardes Rena.

-Buenas tardes Churi, hay mucha gente, al parecer es un día ocupado.-

Esta noche le toca presentarse en el teatro al Team E, pero hay bastantes chicas de otros Teams ensayando para todo lo que se les viene encima.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- Pregunta Rena

-Estaba a punto de irme. Pero te vi llegar y quise saludarte. Me gustaría platicar contigo.-

-¿Ahora?- Pregunta extrañada Rena

-No.- Más tarde si lo prefieres. No es muy importante, bueno un poco.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con "un poco"?- Pregunta intrigada Rena.

Churi sabe que Rena es una mujer muy curiosa, demasiado curiosa y dejarla con la duda o hacerle insinuaciones basta para entablar conversación con ella.

-Son solo algunas cosas.- Siendo Churi más enigmática.

-¿Cosas, que cosas?- Pregunta Rena, ya algo nerviosa y aun más curiosa.

Rena no es una persona que hable mucho, mucho menos que hable de sus pensamientos. Desde la partida de Airi Rena es muy diferente, pero convive un poco más con todas, y le encanta estar rodeada de las más pequeñas de quienes disfruta de su presencia, pero a veces se le puede ver triste, y últimamente inestable emocionalmente.

-Pues, cosas que se dicen por los pasillos y la verdad me preocupa mucho lo que ocurre actualmente en el grupo y contigo.

-¿Nos podemos en la noche si lo prefieres?- Le sugiere Rena a Churi.

-Claro nos vemos para la cena.- Responde Churi amablemente.

-Bien, hasta la noche entonces.- Se despide Rena de Churi.

Al parecer la forma de obtener información de Churi y Masana es muy diferente, pero siempre saben cómo tratar a este par.

Rena camina por los pasillos rumbo a la sala de baile, continuaba observando a todo lados, no es como si quisiera ver a alguien en específico, pero no le gusta estar desprevenida y menos con los resientes acontecimientos. Cada que ve a Jurina no puede evitar sentirse intranquila. Pero no está dispuesta a perder contra ella, le ha permitido llegar muy lejos. La pregunta es ¿por qué?

Rena se cuestiona mientras se pone su ropa de práctica, todo el tiempo perdida en sus pensamientos, incluso ignora a todos los miembros. Ella había planeado disfrutar estos meses con todo el grupo, pero esa cabeza dura de Jurina no hace las cosas fáciles.

Práctica un poco sus pasos de baile, lo hace repetidamente, intercalando entre sus pasos de Stage y los de las coreografías que más se le han dificultado recordar y memorizar para todos los eventos que se acercan. Así pasa un tiempo considerable sin parar, en su rostro se puede ver la pasión y concentración con que lo hace. Repetitivamente una y otra vez mientras observa su reflejo en el espejo.

Así es como la ven las demás miembros del Stage que poco a poco se van dando cita al lugar para cumplir esta noche. Especialmente un miembro Kanon, ella ha estado al tanto de todo, presencio lo de aquella tarde y entre ella, Masana y Churi, se ha vuelto el tema del día cada que se ven, se han propuesto esforzarse para sacar al grupo adelante ante esta crisis, pero también se han mantenido al margen de las circunstancias. Rena se percata que Kanon la observa y le saluda a lo lejos, Kanon le corresponde el saludo observando cómo Rena desaparece al salir por la puerta. Ahora el trabajo de Kanon es evitar los malos pensamientos entre las miembros para que Rena no se sienta incomoda durante la presentación del Stage.

-Se ve diferente solo.- Piensa Rena mientras entra al teatro por la parte trasera, observa con nostalgia cada una de las sillas, las lámparas, el olor a la madera que adorna las paredes, el humo de todos los días y su característico aroma que jamás en su vida olvidara. Camina hasta llegar al pequeño escenario. -Se ve tan pequeño ahora, pero no deja de ser importante.- Recuerda la primera vez que estuvo ahí. -Era tan grande.-

Mientras piensa todas esas cosas, no puede evitar sonreír con nostalgia, un recuerdo se aclara en su mente de entre muchos.

-Yo era la de atrás- Piensa y ríe con ironía al ver en lo que se ha convertido ahora. -A pesar de todo, solo he lo grado ser el centro hasta el final.- Vuelve a reír pero ahora con satisfacción.

Ser el centro nunca fue su prioridad, mientras se superara a ella misma todos los días bastaba. Mientras lo diera todo por el grupo, siempre estaría satisfecha con sus logros, pero es obvio que quiere más, por eso ha tomado esa decisión. No hay nada más que dar, es momento de apoyar desde afuera, como muchas ya lo hacen.

Se para justo en su posición inicial, aquella que tenía hace poco más de 6 años. Recuerda las luces brillantes, los sonidos de las cámaras abrumadoras, la cantidad de cámaras que jamás había visto en su vida. Ahora no hay nada.

Lentamente se sienta en aquel lugar sobre su antigua posición con sus piernas contraídas, desde aquel lugar observa el número 0 en la duela. Una figura viene a su mente.

-Tan profano.- Piensa ella nostálgicamente. –No me di cuenta de cómo sucedió ni cuándo. Yo solo la veía brillar, al frente como ningún otra, en aquel entonces era una meta por alcanzar, obtener el centro era mi deseo, ahora sé que hay algo más grande que eso. –Pero, ¿Qué hago con esto?-

-Su cuerpo tan frágil pero con una voluntad impresionante, nunca se quejo de nada. Un día decidió levantar la voz, y ese día,… le di una bofetada. Que mal me siento por eso.- Recuerda amargamente aquella discusión. Su decisión, hizo que todo cambiara, es una de las razones, por las que Jurina sigue molesta con ella y nadie sabe hasta cuándo Jurina aceptara su partida.

-Ella tiene razón.- Continúa Rena. -Jurina tiene razón, todo este tiempo la he evitado pero; algo tan grande no puede ser mío. La vi crecer tanto que temí no alcanzarla, pero este medio es tan impredecible que ahora estamos iguales. Aún así no puede ser mío. Puede que no se nos vea ser dependientes una de la otra, pero siempre sobre el escenario se nos ha hecho saber que somos irremplazables. Vaya, nos han sobre valorado tanto, que no podemos pensar en nada más. Siempre trate de ser tan profesional. De ser obediente a lo que me decían, pero ella…a ella nunca le importo dar afecto, no importo cuanto la rechace, ella seguía viniendo a mí. Antes era sencillo, ahora me es imposible.-

Rena despedía un aura terriblemente melancólica y se podía notar como sus ojos se llenaban de impotencia y de un poco de agua.

-Al final, las metas no siempre se alcanzan, y las cosas nunca son lo que parecen. ¿Qué fue eso Jurina?, Ahora como te voy a ver a la cara. Me siento tan mal todavía por esa bofetada. Pero es que eres tan…aaaaah.- Diciendo esto de forma muy frustrada

La cabeza de Rena es un caos. Jurina la hacía sentir tantas cosas y más con lo que sucedió recientemente, la desesperaba, la hacía enojar e incluso podía sentir que ahora la odiaba. Pero aun hay algo más delicado, podría jurar que la deseaba aun en contra de su voluntad.

-Es imposible hablar con ella. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ensayar esa coreografía, si esta tonta me provoca todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo se supone que sacaremos todos los eventos próximos adelante?, el nuevo Single, que seguro será importante. Pareciera como si… como si trataras de decirme algo.- Rena se pierde una vez más en sus pensamientos. -¿Por qué hiciste eso Jurina? ¿A caso no te importa lo que nos pueda pasar?-

Alguien observaba a Rena con lágrimas en los ojos al volverla a ver en aquella posición. Yuasa observaba así a su Ace, tratar con humildad al teatro, como la primera vez que llego a él. Recuerda todo, y como Rena nunca ha renegado de nada, Yuasa intuye la situación y se siente tan en deuda con Rena, que no puede evitar llorar.


	5. Capitulo 5 -Lo Hecho, Hecho Está-

**MÁS ALLÁ DE WMATSUI**

 **Capitulo 5 -Lo Hecho, Hecho Esta-**

El día llegaba a su fin solo faltaba algo muy importante, por fin hoy se sabría la verdad, posiblemente.

Miyasawa Sae se topó con Masana al abandonar el teatro, mejor dicho la espero todo el día, pues la situación lo amerita y ella realmente está preocupada por el grupo.

-Ya te vi, ¿A dónde vas tan sigilosa? ¿Masana-Chan?-

-¿He? ¿Yo?- Dudaba entre sí decirle o no, ya que Jurina no lo sabría y muy apenas accedió a confiárselo a ella pero al mismo tiempo sabe que si las cosas son tan graves, Sae y su experiencia podrían ayudar.

-Quede de verme con Jurina para cenar.-

-Ahhh. ¿Y no me invitan? Muero de hambre- haciendo cara de suplica.

-Pues, no lo sé, habría que decírselo a Jurina ¿no?-

\- No, no creo que se moleste o, ¿crees que si?-

-Jurina no ha estado bien.- Comenta Masana.

-Lo sé, no es un secreto para nadie. Sé que las veras por "eso" hoy.- Asiendo énfasis en "eso".

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con "eso"?-

-Lo escuche todo.- Dice apenada.

-¿Tu mamá no te dijo que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de muy mal gusto?

-Alguna vez lo hizo, pero juro que no fue mi intención yo estaba ensayando antes de que llegaran ustedes me canse y estaba algo fastidiada por el viaje que hice, llegue esta madrugada de China. Estaba oculta cerca de la grabadora y veía como Jurina ensayaba por el espejo. No fue mi intención créeme.-

-Bueno- Dice Masana resignada.

-¿Nos vamos? Muero de hambre y muero por saber lo que Jurina tiene que decirte.- Diciéndolo en un tono pícaro.

-Presiento que no será nada bueno.- Reitera Masana

Ambas salen del edificio para llegar al restaurante que acordaron y encontrarse con Jurina y su enigmática historia.

+++ Restaurante+++

-¡Sae! Hola…eh… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta feliz de verla pero no comprende.

\- ¡Hola Jurina-Chan! ¿No es obvio? Vine a comer.-

Jurina voltea a ver a Masana, no entiende por qué esta Sae aquí, era una plática confidencial, se supone.

-Se invito sola.- Dice Masana rápidamente y en broma

-Espero que no te moleste que este yo aquí, y antes de que digas algo, yo obligue a que Masana me trajera, escuche todo sin querer y pues heme aquí.-

-Otra que lo sabe todo. ¿Y que es todo?- Pregunta en voz alta.

-Bueno escuche sin la intención de ser chismosa todo lo que le dijiste a Masana. Pasamos entonces muero de hambre.- A Jurina realmente no le importa, Sae es una chica de confianza que conoce desde hace muchos años y sabe que en ella tiene una amiga.

Se encuentran en una de las salas del restaurante, el mesero acaba de traer su pedido.

-Si no lo escucho por tu propia boca ignoraría los rumores, pero estoy preocupada, aunque no estoy todo el tiempo aquí. Se lo que está ocurriendo.- Rompe Sae el silencio producido, ante la pena de Masana y la notable incomodidad de Jurina, pero no por la presencia de Sae sino por lo que oculta.

Jurina solo suspira sabiendo que es inevitable fingir que está bien cuando algo la está deshaciendo por dentro y que claramente le está afectando a las demás.

-Vaya que si las paredes hoyen.- Diciéndolo en tono de broma, sabe que con Sae puede tener esa confianza.

-Jurina, ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras cierto?- Pregunta Sae preocupada.

-Lo sé.- Responde Jurina algo temerosa.

-Cuéntanos que es lo que está pasando, deja de cargar eso que parece muy grande Jurina.- Dice Masana angustiada. –He visto como has cargado con todas las responsabilidades que te han impuesto, desde hace mucho he visto como te levantas después de caer, como con dolor de cuerpo y cansancio bailas, posas y sonríes como si fuera el ultimo día.-

-Tú y Rena nos han dado mucho.- Interviene Sae. –Y se han entregado completamente a esta vida que llevamos, a este y nuestro grupo hermano, ambas ha sido muestra de esfuerzo y dedicación.-

-A todos nos duele lo que pasa, pero es evidente que a ustedes dos algo les pasa y que a ti te ha afectado más que a otras.- Termina de decir Masana.

Jurina las observa sin saber que decirles, por dónde empezar, estos últimos días se ha preocupado solo en desaparecer esos sentimientos y pensamientos sin importar nada más. En el ambiente se forma un pequeño silencio y Jurina lo rompe inesperada mente.

-La bese.- Y no dice nada más. Al parecer el acontecimiento más reciente se la está comiendo viva.

El silencio se apodera nuevamente de la sala Jurina observa su plato, no se atreve a voltear a verlas a la cara. Tanto Masana y Sae tenían la boca abierta. Se volteaban a ver una a la otra para terminar viendo a Jurina que parecía muy apenada por la situación. No es novedad que Jurina bese a alguien, pero viendo la situación actual y cómo están las cosas, es diferente, lo saben al ver el comportamiento de ambas, que de verdad es para preocuparse.

Jurina esperaba que le dijeran algo, pero hay un silencio abrumador. Levanta su vista y con los ojos observa a las dos chicas de un lado a otro, ve a ambas chicas petrificadas, solo parpadean y no salen de su asombro.

-La bese.- Repite Jurina

Y nada.

-Nos besamos.- Pero aun no hay respuesta

Jurina mueve sus manos, haciéndoles señas para hacerlas reaccionar.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Ambas gritan al mismo tiempo, por fin reaccionando.

-¿¡Que hicieron qué!?- Exclama Masana.

-¿¡Que hiciste qué!?- Grita Sae.

-¿La obligaste?- Pregunta Masana aterrada.

-No.- Responde Jurina

-¿La amenazaste?- Pregunta asustada.

-No- Responde nuevamente ya algo asustada.

-¿¡La forzaste!?- Grita Masana.

-No, bueno, un poco.-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Vuelven a gritar ambas chicas con una cara de susto que no pueden con ella. Es bien sabido que a Rena no le gusta esa clase de formas de dar afecto, al menos no cuando se trata de Jurina.

-A ver, más despacio por favor.- Por fin habla Masana -¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿La vez que te golpeo?, porque si es así con justa razón o… ¿Cuándo estaban, ¡ENCERRADAS!?- Grita poniéndose las manos sobre las mejillas.

-Cuando estábamos encerradas.- Responde Jurina abrumada y con cara muy triste.

-¿¡Y como es que sigues viva!?- Grita Masana con cara de pánico. Mientras Sae solo veía una y otras vez a Masana estérica y a Jurina que no sabía dónde meterse, trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

-No sé, no lo sé- contesta Jurina bastante desesperada.

-¿Como paso? Pregunta Sae tratando de guardar la calma.

-No lo sé.- Responde Jurina

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- Pregunta Masana alterada.

-Bueno, la ocasión se dio, y yo no sé que me ocurrió no se que le ocurrió a ella. Estoy tan molesta, actúa como si nada, como si no le importara nada, siempre hace las cosas que quiere cuando quiere, la ira me gano y me burle de ella y la hice enojar y la provoque.- Contesta Jurina sin poder articular bien sus palabras un poco desesperada.

Las chicas estaban que no cabían en su asombro y solo se volteaban a ver una a la otra, estaban aterradas mientras procesaban aquella información.

-Enserio, no sé cómo es que sigues viva.- Dice Masana un poco más tranquila.

-Pues…puede ser porque la coreógrafa llego en ese justo momento.- contesta Jurina mientras agacha su cabeza al decirlo.

-Y si no hubiera llegado ¿Qué había pasado?- Pregunta Sae curiosa.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí también.- Responde Jurina triste y pensativa.

-mmm, ya veo.- Dice Sae.

-Pero hay algo muy extraño aquí, ella también actúa extraño desde entonces.- Dice pensativa Masana. –Vaya si que eres una estúpida.-

-Lo sé. Y no sabes que mal me siento por eso.-

-No, no lo sé, y no me lo imagino pero hay algo que si se y es que, te tienes que disculpar con ella lo antes posible.-

-¿Y como se supone que debo hacerlo si ella también cada que me ve prefiere evitarme?- Pregunta molesta Jurina.

-Pues con justa Razón.- Puntualiza Masana.

-Bien, la verdad es que últimamente cuando estoy con ella o cerca de ella no puedo evitar sentirme molesta, algo nace dentro de mí y pierdo el control. Como "aquella vez"…- Termina por confesar Jurina.

-Definitiva mente ustedes dos tienen que hablar. Por "aquella vez" ¿Te refieres a la vez que te golpeo? Y, ¿Por qué pelearon?- pregunta Sae.

-Porque también la hice enojar y la ofendí, estábamos muy enojadas la dos en verdad. Le dije que sin el grupo ella no sería nada. En ese momento me golpeo.-

-Pero ella debió decirte algo para que tu le dijeras eso ¿No?-

-Nos dijimos muchas cosas, algunas verdades y otras cosas muy hirientes.-

-¿Jurina, tú sientes algo mas por Rena?- Pregunta Masana.

El silencio inunda la sala, Jurina no dice nada solo agacha la cabeza. Masana voltea a ver a Sae que también está expectante a la respuesta de Jurina, pero al ver que no hay ninguna, entienden la situación perfectamente.

Masana hace una mueca apretando sus labios al parecer esto está muy mal, mas mal de lo que se imaginaba, pero hay algo que no le cuadra. ¿Por qué Rena, que se supone es la mayor no ha tratado de arreglar las cosas? ¿Sera que Rena está ocultando algo?

Nadie dijo nada mas, solo se dispusieron a tomar sus alimentos y conversar de otras cosas para aligerar el ambiente generado.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Nagoya:

-Tus gustos por la comida me sorprenden cada día más Rena.- Dice Churi no muy conforme por el lugar donde comerán, mientras envía un mensaje desde su teléfono celular.

-¿Eh? Pero que dices, ya me conoces y mientras menos carne, mejor.

-A claro. Y planeas vivir de pasta y panes extraños.-

-Por supuesto que no. Responde Rena aparente mente muy seria. – También hay ensaladas- Y sonríe pícaramente.

Churi voltea a ver a Rena con cara de resignación, pero al mismo tiempo con ganas de reírse. A veces el grado de inmadurez de Rena es de cuestionarse.

Se disponen a entrar a un Restaurante Italiano, las ensaladas europeas tienen un cierto agrado para Rena, que también ama los aderezos. Se posicionan de una de las mesas más privadas que encuentran, al parecer no es la primera vez que Rena pisa el lugar y ya la conocen muy bien. Se sientan para ordenar, un mesero amablemente toma su orden:

-Buenas noches.- El mesero las saluda amablemente. -¿Les tomo su orden?-

-Para mí, Responde Rena, una ensalada Cesar, con aderezo Cesar, una pasta estilo Boloñesa con pollo y pan de ajo. Para tomar una limonada por favor.-

-Muy bien.- Responde el Mesero a notando todo. ¿Y para usted Señorita?- Volteando a ver a Churi.

-A… Pues, ¿P..pizza? Por favor.

-¿Alguna en especial? Le dice sonriendo el Mesero.

Churi no sabe qué hacer, no frecuenta este tipo de comidas muy a menudo y realmente son platillos extraños a su gusto, excepto la famosa pizza

-A…No…No…La del día por favor-.

-¿De tomar?- Pregunta el Mesero pacientemente.

-Ah… Pues, limonada, también limonada por favor.-

-Enseguida les traigo su orden.-

El mesero se retira.

Rena se recarga con uno de sus codos sobre la mesa y pone su barbilla sobre su puño, sin poder evitar sonreír por la torpeza de Churi.

-No me veas así.- Le dice Churi molesta y apenada.

-Perdóname por traerte a este lugar, pero es el precio que debes pagar si quieres obtener información de mi.- Diciéndoselo mientras le sonríe malévolamente pero más en tono de burla. – Y, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-

-Pues seré directa, he escuchado algunas cosas que quisiera me aclares tú, y no hacerme ideas falsas.-

-¿Qué cosas?- Pregunta seria Rena mientras se recarga en su asiento.

-Entre las chicas se rumora, que tú y Jurina no están bien que están enojadas, que han llegado incluso a los golpes y que pasan cosas extrañas. Algunas apunta a que se odian mutuamente pero no recientemente si no que desde hace mucho, otras dicen que es una historia de amor mal correspondido. Nadie sabe nada realmente pero todas suponen cualquier cantidad de tonterías.-

Rena se ve pensativa y preocupada. Todo parece indicar que esto se les está saliendo de las manos.

-Masana, Kanon y yo, hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos lo que paso hace un par de semanas y también…- Hace una pausa -Escuchamos sin querer una plática que nos hizo pensar que los rumores no son tan falsos.-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué platica?- Pregunta sorprendida.

-Una plática que tubo Yuasa con la coreógrafa y otras personas del Staff, hablaban de la cara pálida que llevaba Jurina al salir del salón de practicas el día que las dejaron encerradas, de las posiciones extrañas en que la coreógrafa las encontró, del labio roto de Jurina, no voy entrar en detalles, pero tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.-

-¿Puedo saber cuál es tu verdadera inquietud realmente?- Pregunta Rena muy seria.

-Pues veras, el grupo está en decadencia, este año hemos perdido rostros y figuras importantes, amigas sobre todo. Quiero saber que hay en tu mente Rena, ¿Por qué has permitido que esto llegue tan lejos?-

Rena está muy pensativa, recuerda perfectamente esas escenas de inmediato, tanto la pelea como el beso, ese beso que la tiene entre la espada y la pared, del cual participaron las dos.

-Y lo más importante ¿Qué hay en tu corazón respecto a Jurina?, no es que quiera saberlo, pero tú sabes que yo quiero mucho a esa niña y sé que es una estúpida, pero me preocupa su salud mental, últimamente esta tan inestable, sin mencionar que no pueden estar a menos de dos metros de distancia, se separan cada que estamos juntas. Claro si no es para algún evento. Rena, el tiempo se agota y no queremos detenerte, has tomado una decisión y te apoyamos, pero tarde o temprano tienen que despedirse de buena manera, tienen que interactuar para generar la confianza de siempre entre las miembros, sin contar con el espectáculo que se debe dar ¿Qué ocurre contigo? También me preocupas.-

Ahora Churi solo la observa, Rena tiene un aspecto bastante serio y melancólico, sobre sus hombros hay una carga muy pesada, realmente no sabe qué pasa en su interior, Jurina es un tema muy sensible para ella, pero ¿Por qué lo es?

-La verdad, no sé qué contestarte Churi.-

-¿Eh?- Churi está realmente sorprendida de que Rena no tenga palabras para defenderse.

-Bueno vayamos por partes.- Dice Churi tratando de hacer las cosas más amenas.

\- ¿Qué hay con el grupo, las chicas?- Pregunta Churi tratando de ser lo más simple posible.

-Pues, en un grupo nunca vamos a estar exentas de rumores, son imposible de evadir, mientras no lleguen a oídos externo todo está bien, incluso si llegan, son cosas que se ven y escuchan todo los días.-

Rena tiene un punto a favor, el espectáculo está hecho de chismes.

-Tienes razón, pero sería bueno que hablaras con ellas para que dejen de hacerlo y tranquilizarlas, porque también les afecta anímicamente ver lo que ocurre y no saber por qué.-

-Bien, lo tendré en mente y en una oportunidad platicare con mis Juniors.- Mientras sonríe algo tranquila. Rena sabe que debe hacerlo y evitar que esto se haga más grande.

-Y Jurina ¿Qué ocurre con Jurina?- Pregunta directamente Churi sin rodeos.

Rena se mueve nerviosamente en su asiento y desvía su mirada hacia otro lado, esto le parece una reacción bastante sospechosa a Churi, pero decide esperar a que Rena hable por sí sola.

-¿Ju- Jurina?- Repite nerviosamente Rena.

-Si Jurina, una chica enfadosa, a veces, alta, delgada…- Pero la interrumpe Rena.

-Sé muy bien quién es Jurina- Dice Rena con cara de molestia.

-¿Entonces?-

-Jurina es una estúpida.-

-Por favor dime algo que no sepa.-

-Me beso-

-¿Eh, Ah, qu…?- Churi ahora cambia completamente su semblante, no sabe si reír o burlarse o asustarse. Solo balbucea con sonidos extraños realmente sorprendida.

Esto definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Pero le llama la atención la expresión de Rena, no está molesta, al contrario se ve muy afligida.

-Nos besamos.- Termina por confesar Rena.

-¡EHHHH!- Churi realmente no esperaba esto.

Ahora todo tienen sentido.

-¿T….Tú, la…la…la besaste, ¡Tú!?- Pregunta con dificultad

-Sí.- Contesta mientras aprieta sus labios y mira la mesa agachando su cabeza.

-¿¡Porque!?- Pegunta alterada -¿¡porque, porque hiciste eso!?-

Churi esta realmente asustada y preocupada, como si supiera algo que otros no.

-No lo sé Churi, no lo sé. Jurina me provoco, me hizo sentir algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho…-

Rena detiene sus palabras y piensa en lo que acaba de decir, "Hace mucho". Churi se da cuenta de eso y no deja pasar esta oportunidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "hace mucho" Rena?-

-Perdóname, Churi, de verdad, es algo que se me vino a la mente en este momento y no he pensado en ello realmente.- Diciéndolo tratando de evadir la situación. -Pero solo te puedo decir por el momento, cuando estoy con ella, no puedo evitar estar a la defensiva, me molesta, no sé qué hacer, me altera completamente.

-Bien, bien, entiendo, pero ese día que se besaron, ¿cuando fue? ¿Por eso la golpeaste?-

-No por supuesto que no, eso fue bajo circunstancias algo extrañas, Jurina siempre me está molestando, siempre intenta abrazarme, intenta besarme o solo estar cerca de mí, pero esa situación fue muy diferente, hay algo en ella que cambio, que no me deja estar tranquila, la forma en que me vio, no lo había hecho nunca.-

Churi armaba muchos escenarios en su mente y no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Rena Matsui se expresó de la otra Matsui de forma diferente, al parecer la sorpresa que le tiene a Rena hoy servirá para algo experimental.

-Si claro, tanto que no pudiste rechazarla.- Dice Churi algo confundida, pero con el afán de descubrir mas.

-No, no es que no la haya podido rechazar sino que sentí algo como si me atrajera a ella. Una fuerza invisible que me dejo sin aliento, Jurina tiene esa virtud en mí. Tiene la facilidad de sacarme de mi tranquilidad de devolvérmela y en un segundo, sentir que podría odiarla.-

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? ¿Rena?-

-¿Eh?- Pregunta Rena confundida.

-Hablas de Jurina como si fuera alguien que te importa más de la cuenta.-

-Por supuesto que no, solo te expreso lo que paso y como me sentí en aquella ocasión.- Responde Rena algo alterada por la insinuación de Churi y se hace la ofendida. -Por ahora, prefiero no verla y evitar cualquier cosa que me haga perder los estribos.- Dice muy segura de sí misma Rena.

-Bueno, pero algo si te puedo decir, nadie soporta eternamente los desplantes. Y a final de cuentas lo hecho ya no se puede deshacer.-

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta Rena extrañada por el comentario.

-Está bien, está bien, olvídalo. Dice Churi, tratando de no agravar más las cosas, al parecer Rena esta más confundida que nadie, hay que darle un poco tiempo, obviamente Churi sabe algo más.

El mesero por fin llega con la Orden. Le entrega a cada una su pedido, pero, ¡oh! sorpresa, la piza de Churi es completa, un tamaño razonable, pero más grande de lo que ella puede comer. Rena no puede evitar reírse mientras cubre su boca. El mesero se retira y alguien no tan inesperado aparece.

-Hola Buenas noches.-

La atención de Rena se dirige al proveniente de esa voz, sus ojos no pueden evitar alegrarse, más de lo que esperaba, después de todas esas cuestiones, Rena se siente tan feliz que olvida por un memento lo que ocurre actualmente, y saluda energéticamente.

-¡HOLA!- Responde automáticamente. Mientras Churi hace lo mismo y observa a detalle el comportamiento de Rena.

Rena no puede contener más su emoción y se levanta para abrazar a la persona que acaba de arribar al lugar. No es nada más ni nada menos que Airi.

-Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez.- Dice Airi mientras corresponde el abrazo de Rena.

-Lo sé- contesta extasiada. Pero vamos, siéntate, que sorpresa verte por aquí.- Le invita Rena a acompañarlas.

Churi interrumpe ese romántico encuentro.

-La verdad no es una sorpresa, yo la he invitado.- Aclara Churi.

-Es verdad. Siento presentarme sin haberte avisado antes.-

-No, no importa si se trata de ti.- Dice Rena algo melosa.

Rena tiene ese carácter siempre frente Airin, o alguien que quiere. La verdad es que Churi tiene algo entre manos y está tratando de saber con claridad que es lo que ocurre, todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo, en mayor parte es algo provocado por Rena. Airi se sienta un lado de Churi, quien tiene una pizza muy grande.

-¿Piensas comerte todo eso?- Preguntando de forma burlona. Hace tanto tiempo que no la puede molestar, que no piensa desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-No, tú me vas a ayudar.-

-Pero no tengo hambre, solo vine porque tú me lo pediste.-

-Cállate y come.- Termina de decir Churi.

Esto solo provoca la risa de Rena, es una escena de las que extrañaba ver, Churi y Airi peleando era algo que le fascinaba presenciar mientras ella estuvo en SKE.

Se disponen a disfrutar la cena, Airi haciendo pucheros y contando sus experiencias, fuera del grupo mientras Rena y Churi comentaban cosas irrelevantes del Grupo, sin tocar el actual tema.

Aunque Rena, siente algo diferente, después de todo, lo que ocurre no es difícil de evadir, y hay algo que la está molestando, pero decide ignorarlo y seguir con tan grato encuentro.


	6. Capitulo 6- El ascensor-

**MÁS ALLÁ DE WMATSUI Capitulo 6 -El ascensor-**

 **Por: mgatito y** **Haruhi48**

Los días seguían transcurriendo, por una o por otra razón Jurina y Rena no se han encontrado y cuando lo hacían, permanecían lejos una de la otra solo intercambiando miradas con todo tipo de sentimientos. El trabajo aumenta día tras día y no se puede pensar solo en el concierto de SKE, ya que ambas y otras chicas concurren oficial y no oficialmente con su grupo hermano. Las chicas están invitadas a un importante evento anual. Jurina está bastante ocupada con las nuevas canciones, que para fortuna y decisión de Rena ya no tiene esa responsabilidad.

Se encuentran en un gran edificio ensayando a pocos días de ese evento. Jurina esta tan concentrada en sus rutinas que no recuerda que hoy Rena estará ahí, incluso no se percata que está en la parte posterior del salón. Su concentración es tal que ignora completamente a todos. Rena está ahí porque le toca abrir dicho evento, los altos mandos decidieron darle lugar especial con las canciones más populares.

Jurina se detiene para beber un poco de agua, observa por el espejo a las personas presentes esta, Sae, Aya-Chan, la simpática Kaotan, puede distinguir a Rena de entre los muchos miembros, está conversando y ve como se aleja de la multitud para cambiar su ropa. Ve que Churi no ha llegado todavía.

Rena es simplemente enigmática, todo el tiempo nadie sabe que siente que piensa y, cuando esta de humor, hace cosas extrañas.

-Definitivamente hoy no es el día.- Piensa Jurina mientras retoma su coreografía. –No quiero hablarle, no puedo hacerlo. Si tan solo no sintiera esto podría verla a la cara. Pero no, definitivamente mi vida tiene que seguir sin ella.- Dice eso para sí misma muy convencida.

A pesar de la Reciente charla con Sae y Masana, no se siente capaz de entablar conversación con Rena. El simple hecho de verla le revuelve todo por dentro y ni siquiera sabe que va a decirle, ¿Reclamarte aun por la bofetada?, ya ni le duele, ¿Preguntarle directamente por que se dejo besar? Obvio que no.

Ambas ni se volteaban a ver, Sae consciente del problema disipaba dudas entre las demás miembros curiosas y una que otra vez, mira a Jurina y le hace gestos para que recuerde lo acordado. Pero Jurina la ignora siempre, Sae comprende pero no dejara de insistir, ya que hay un tercero involucrado.

-¿Así que, te vas?-

Una voz conocida distrae a Rena ya que le extraña que esa voz le hablara y voltea inmediatamente hacia donde proviene.

-Sí, así es.- Contesta amablemente

-mmm.- Sonando un poco curiosa pero seria.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora Sayanee?-

-Bueno es válida tu desconfianza, ya que no hemos hablado mucho, pero no había tenido oportunidad de verte desde que lo anunciaste.-

-Gracias por el Mail.- Dice en forma amable.

-Por nada, es lo menos que podía hacer. Además sentí que quería hacerlo-

Se forma un silencio un tanto incomodo pero Sayanee quería decirle unas cuantas palabras ya que la tenia ahí. No porque le gustara entrometerse, sino porque es de las pocas personas que comprenden esta situación y además su mejor amiga se marcho hace poco, la graduación es un tema sensible para ella en estos momentos.

Si bien es cierto no fueron un dúo espectacular, como WMatsui, pero Sayamilky les hace muy bien la competencia, vive lo mismo con su pareja obligada, comprende a la perfección los sentimientos con los que se trabaja, pero siempre le dio la impresión de que había al algo más. Algo que siempre está en Jurina, pero que nadie se ha atrevido a preguntarle a Rena.

-Ver a Rena es como ver a una estrella fugaz.- Continúa Sayanee de forma segura captando la atención de Rena. -¿Rena?, pregunta dudosa.-

-¿Si dime?-

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿Ocurre algo entre Jurina y tú?-

Rena se sorprende ante tan gran pregunta, de todas las personas en el grupo 48 ella, era de quien menos se la esperaba.

-Es curioso que lo preguntes. Pero todo está bien.- Responde tranquila, pero se le nota la cara de mentira y preocupación.

-Perdona que te lo diga Rena, pero no te creo. Basta con ver que hoy no se han volteado a ver ni una sola vez. No te pido que confíes en mí, pero si sirve de algo comprendo lo que pasa.-

-Gracias.- Se limita a contestar.

Sayanee se aleja y Rena se queda pensativa.

Es verdad, si alguien sabe de este negocio, son las chicas que son obligadas a formar dúos para agradar al público. De pronto son llamadas para hacer otra práctica grupal, Jurina y Rena se encuentran muy lejos una de la otra así que no hay roces que perjudiquen la coreografía.

Rena piensa mucho en las palabras de Sayanee y decide romper el silencio, si sigue callada no obtendrá nada bueno, igual ya no tiene nada que perder. Se encuentran recogiendo sus cosas y cambiándose su ropa deportiva, ahora Sayanee es quien se dispone a irse.

-¡Sayanee!- Exclama una voz apurada para detenerla.

-Sí, dime.- Responde sorprendida

-Pensé en lo que me dijiste y quisiera preguntarte algo.-

-Lo que quieras, dime.- Responde gustosa.

-¿Como sobrellevan su relación Milky y tú?-

A Sayanee no le sorprende la pregunta, pero si la forma nerviosa en que lo hace. Y sonríe alegrada de que Rena haya tenido la confianza para hacerlo.

-Tratamos de que todo sea equitativo, no somos amigas realmente, pero nos tenemos un cariño especial y un respeto mutuo. Nos ayudamos en lo que podemos, tratamos de disfrutar de nuestra compañía ya que cuando nos encontramos a solas, solo entre nosotras podemos confiar. Milky parece una persona muy empalagosa pero fuera de todo, siempre respeta mi espacio y de vez en cuando alguna muestra de afecto no hace mal.

-¡Ohh!- Expresa Rena.

Eso definitivamente no suena a WMatsui.

-Es verdad ellas saben perfectamente como debe ser y que se debe hacer.- Piensa Rena, pero Sayanee la saca de sus pensamientos.

-WMatsui es único.- Dice con una sonrisa

-¿Eh?-

-Es único, a veces siento un poco de envidia, a pesar que se bajo que circunstancia se dan las cosas. La calidad que proyectan, la entrega de Jurina, le entrega tuya, tu elegancia y su carismático carácter seductor, lo hace ver único. Además si me permites, siempre he visto que hay algo más.-

-¿Algo más? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Jurina y tú son tan distintas, pero al mismo tiempo se complementan entre sí. Ambas tienen un porte impresionante. Contéstame algo ¿No le tienes aprecio? ¿No generaste algún sentimiento por ella?-

Rena se sorprende por esa pregunta tan directa.

-No esperaba algo así de directo.- Responde Rena

-Perdón.- Contesta apenada Sayanee.

-No, está bien. Y si te soy sincera, lo he estado pensando y no tengo una respuesta concreta.- Responde pensativa.

-Comprendo, son tan exigidas que ni tiempo te ha dado considerarlo, pero ¿has pensado en Jurina?-

Ahora Rena solo la mira atentamente.

-Hasta donde yo sé, Jurina era una niña cuando te conoció, ¿tenía 11 años? Te veía a diario, fue forzada a crecer a tu lado, eso es lo que te diferencia de otros dúos ¿Sabes lo que siente Jurina?-

-No. Pero sé que posiblemente ahora me odia.-

-¿Entonces si ocurre algo entre ustedes?-

Rena solo se queda pensativa mientras voltea hacia otro lado para evitar ver a Sayanee y que esta, no se dé cuenta de lo mal que esta. Pero Sayanee no es tonta y se dio cuenta mucho antes de que Rena lo supiera dado a la forma en que la reprendía y como se preocupaba por ella. Todos realmente lo sabían, solo Rena no lo veía.

-No lo creo.-

-¿Eh?- Voltea de nuevo a ver a Sayanee

-No creo que ella te odie, Jurina te aprecia mucho. Es cierto que a veces es una molestia, cuando de cariño se trata, pero la forma en que te ve y el cómo te contempla desde lejos. Cuando están juntas en el escenario, es tanta su energía que podría jurar que es porque estas tu a su lado. La he visto decaída y algo molesta. La verdad no creo que sea porque se equivoca una que otra vez en las coreografías, supuse que las cosas no estaban bien entre ustedes por eso me atreví a preguntarte.-

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntaste a ella?- Pregunta Rena riendo un poco más animada.

-Y perder mi cabeza a cambio.- Se lo dice mientras ríe levemente.

Ambas ríen un poco, sabiendo que Jurina es una persona algo temperamental.

-Creo que si esto hubiera sido al revés, ella te diría que yo sería la culpable de tu cabeza perdida. – Dice Rena riendo amargamente

-En este medio hay que ser profesionales a toda costa, sin importar que. Solo te diré una cosa más. Por mucho que se entiendan en el trabajo, por mucho que no necesiten hablarse, ella sigue siendo la pequeña que conociste, ya que al parecer a tus ojos nunca creció. El único amor que conoce es esto que la rodea y por mas extraordinaria que ella pueda llegar a ser te apuesto que no sabe leer mentes.-

Rena se extraña ante esas palabras, que parecen no tener sentido.

-Cuando estés lista, dile lo que sientes, mientras sea sincero ella será feliz. No la conozco bien, pero cualquier persona agradece la honestidad. Bueno debo irme. Hasta la próxima.-

Todo mundo sabe que Rena se la pasa reprendiendo a Jurina de todas las formas posibles, sin contar que no deja que se le acerque ni un metro si no es para algún tipo de trabajo que así lo demande.

-Gracias. Que te vaya bien.-

Rena esta mas confundida que nunca, ese lenguaje Osakeño es difícil de descifrar pero lo analiza un poco y muy en el fondo sabe que no es tan descabellado. Además, piensa mucho en la plática que tuvo con Churi antes de la llegada de Airi. Sin embargo, estar cerca de Jurina hace que se vuelva imposible comportase de buena forma. Incluso ha llagado a desconocerse a sí misma.

Toma sus cosas y se dirige al ascensor, su representante la espera en la planta baja. La mayoría de los representantes prefiere eso a verlas sufrir durante las rutinas.

Está a punto de que las puertas se cierren cuando un bolso apresurado evita que eso pase. De tan agitada y apresurada que esta la persona no se da cuenta quien está dentro del elevador. Se mete apresurada y gira inmediatamente acomodando sus cosas dándole la espalda a la persona que ya estaba dentro. Suspira con alivio, voltea para disculparse y saludar amablemente un poco avergonzada.

-Disculpe ust…- Pero se queda muda, de pronto se le olvida que sabe hablar. Se sorprende al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola Jurina, también me da gusto verte.- Tratando de ser lo más amable posible, después de evitarse durante toda la práctica.

-Hola.-

Solo recibe eso amargamente a cambio, Rena hace un gesto de inconformidad y de resignación al saber que así de ásperos serán todos los días hasta el final. Mientras Jurina solo quiere llegar a la planta baja lo antes posible. No se siente con ganas de hablar con Rena hoy, definitivamente hoy no.

Pero inesperada mente, la alarma antisísmica suena. El asesor se detiene mientras que el edificio se tambalea, haciendo que Jurina perdiera el equilibrio. En un reflejo de esas veces que no se ven muy a menudo en Rena da un paso con dificultad hacia adelante y sirve de soporte a Jurina para que no caiga, pero las luces del ascensor se apagan y Jurina no puede evitar gritar y aferrarse a Rena como reflejo. Rena lo encuentra muy chistoso, por un lado entro al ascensor una Jurina que parecía un león enjaulado, pero ahora no es más que un cachorrito asustado, y parece gelatina. Las luces de emergencia se encienden y las vibraciones son cada vez menores. De tan asustada que esta Jurina no se da cuenta que ya hay luz de vuelta.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos Jurina.- Dice Rena de una forma tranquilizadora, ya que intenta llevar las cosas en paz, como la chica mayor que es.

Esta es una ciudad donde muy frecuentemente hay temblores y sismos e incluso terremotos. Están acostumbrados a eso, pero este temblor es un poco más fuerte de lo habitual.

Jurina habré lentamente primero un ojo, y después el otro con los hombros encogidos, captando inmediatamente la luz y percatándose de aquella escena. Se separa rápidamente de Rena. Pronto se reincorpora y se dirige hacia los botones, los aprieta frenéticamente maldiciendo a cada uno de ellos.

-Tranquila, pronto saldremos de aquí.- Rena trata de sonar lo más segura posible, para darle confianza. Pero Jurina la ignora completamente.

Rena decide esperar pacientemente, a que los técnicos arreglen el problema, pero Jurina no está dispuesta y toma el teléfono de emergencia, esto está tardando más de lo habitual.

-Hola, Hola, ¡HOLA! Porque nadie contesta demonios.-

Rena solo la observa. No quiere otro problema, mientras piensa en la conversación que tuvo hace unos momentos con Sayanee. Tal vez debe aprovechar el momento pero Jurina no parece estar dispuesta a escucharla.

-¡OH! Mi Celular, como no se me ocurrió antes.- Exclama Jurina. –Muerto.- Dice decepcionada.

Llevan escasos 5 minutos atrapadas ahí y Jurina no soporta más, no sabe como mirarla a la cara, se estaba poniendo muy ansiosa y molesta, todo iba tan bien en estos días aun no está lista para enfrentarla. Un nuevo Temblor se resiente, esta vez más fuerte. Jurina se sostiene de lo que puede mientras Rena pierde el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas al piso del elevador ambas tratan de resistir esta nueva sacudida.

El miedo empieza a apoderarse de ellas, Jurina se da cuenta que Rena está asustada la conoce perfectamente, mientras Rena se percata de lo mismo por parte de Jurina, pero en esta situación, ninguna de las dos lo aceptaría. El teléfono del ascensor suena, Jurina lo toma como puede, les piden que guarden la calma hay problemas con la electricidad, el temblor ha tirado algunos cables las lianas y poleas, no responden. En cuanto se restablezca el servicio de luz eléctrica, arreglaran el problema. Esto tardara aproximadamente 30 minutos.

-¡30 MINUTOS!- Grita abruptamente Jurina.

-Señorita Matsui, mantenga la calma el ascensor esta a escasos 6 pisos.- Dice el encargado del otro lado de la línea. -Son las únicas atrapadas y todo mundo lo sabe.-

Sae junto con las otras chicas fueron obligadas a evacuar el edificio por cuestiones de seguridad, pero nadie quería retirase pues todos estaban preocupados por las Matsui. Ella, se encontraba con las manos unidas como si estuviera meditando plegarias y con los ojos cerrados. En algún punto de la ciudad Churi estaba preocupada no pudo llegar a la práctica, se entero rápidamente por la radio del Temblor y sus replicas, pero ignoraba el hecho de que las Matsui estaban atrapadas, solas, dentro de un ascensor. Se suponía que de una u de otra forma ayudarían en la reconciliación de las Matsui ya que una ligero intercambio de información durante un practica hace un par de días, les dio pie a arriesgarse hoy.

-Por favor Buda, Por favor Dios, Alá, Cualquier alma Divina que me este escuchando, que no se maten se los suplico, que no se maten.- Pensaba Sae preocupada a las afueras del edificio.

Takamina pudo percibir su preocupación, ella está al tanto de la situación; bueno, de algunas cosas.

-Tranquilízate Sae, te aseguro que saldrán de ahí pronto, lo que no te aseguro es que salgan completas.- Diciéndolo en broma.

-No estás ayudando Takamina.- Le dice verdaderamente asustada.

-Solo bromeo, no se harán nada entre ellas siempre han visto una por la otra. Y sé que por ahora no están en buenos términos, pero no ocurrirá nada malo.-

Pero Sae la miraba con cara de pánico.

-¿Me he perdido de algo Sae?- Pregunta ya algo dudosa ante la expresión de la chica.

-Ah, Pues, este… Digamos que la penúltima vez que estuvieron juntas, discutieron tanto que Rena le dio una bofetada. La última vez las dejaron encerradas por no acatar las órdenes de la coreógrafa y no se han vuelto a hablar desde entonces.- Resume Sae en pocas palabras.

-¡Ah! Ahora comprendo.- Dice Takamina en un tono asombrado y ahora no tan seguro. –Entonces… ¿Oramos?- Juntando sus manos también para apoyar.

Ahora si nadie asegura nada.

Mientras tanto el ascensor atorado.

-Claro Mantendré la calma, si como no- Piensa Jurina balbuceando entre dientes -…Si ya pase toda una noche, 30 minutos no son nada- Pero esto último lo dice en voz alta.

Ella no quería de verdad no quería decirlo, es el estrés y la desesperación, la ha llevado a expresarse así. Rena voltea su cabeza hacia arriba mirando a Jurina con una cara no muy contenta. Jurina siente su mirada, puede sentir esa mirada penetrante de Rena, de esta no se escapa.

-Sabia que te molestaba mi presencia, pero no sabía que tanto.- Diciéndolo en tono molesto. -Hasta cuando vas a disculparme y hablarme como es debido Jurina.- Ahora suena muy seria aun en el piso.

El temblor parece disminuir, Jurina escucho todo eso de espaldas, se voltea encogida de hombros y observa a Rena aun en el piso. Se acerca lentamente a ella y le tiende una mano. Rena extiende su mano para acercarla a la de Jurina, pero la hace a un lado bruscamente.

-Yo sola puedo levantarme, gracias.-

Dicho esto se pone de pie, quedando a la par con Jurina.

-Bien, yo solo quería ser amable. Ya sé que usted todo lo puede hacer, Señorita perfección.- Diciéndoselo desviando un poco la mirada desinteresadamente.

-No empieces Jurina. No seguiré tu juego esta vez.-

-Yo no lo hice, fuiste tú. Yo solo me acerque para ofrecerte mi ayuda.-

-Por supuesto que no, quien es la que está desesperada por salir de aquí porque no soporta mi presencia.- Exclama Rena con dolor en sus palabras. –Disculpa si mi fuerte no es ofrecer comodidad.-

-Estando contigo, cualquier lugar es incomodo.- Le dice Jurina sin pensarlo, aun volteando hacia otro lado.

-Eso no fue le me hiciste pensar la última vez que nos vimos.-

Jurina se congela por aquellas palabras. Pero a pesar del ambiente generado Rena no pide explicación alguna.

-Parecías muy… cómoda.- Continúa Rena.

-Yo…- Responde Jurina nerviosa mientras la mira de reojo y gira lentamente su cabeza hacia Rena –Yo estaba jugando.- Dice ahora mirándola a los ojos directamente lo más segura que pudo.

-¡Ah! ¿Con que Jugando?- Rena contesta preguntando de forma algo dolida y no muy contenta.

Hay algo extraño aquí, a Rena se le ha cortado la voz, ¿Acaso Jurina esta presenciando como los ojos de Rena se vuelven cristalinos? ¿Acaso estas dos no planean bajar la guardia ni por instinto de supervivencia? En ese momento el ascensor funciona de nuevo, pero lo hace bruscamente, justo cuando Rena termino sus palabras el ascensor les juega una mala pasada y Rena se aferra a Jurina. La reacción de Jurina fue de abrazarla inmediatamente mientras ambas gritan como locas, pensando aterradas que el ascensor no fuera a detenerse a pesar de ser escasos segundos. Afortunadamente lo hizo pero violentamente para quedar atascado de nuevo.

Una mano de Jurina se encuentra sobre la cabeza de Rena, mientras la rodea con la otra por los hombros, puro instinto de protección por su parte. Mientras ambos brazos de Rena se encuentran aferrados a su espalda por debajo de los brazos de Jurina. Las luces fallan de nuevo y Jurina se aferra más a Rena.

Rena se separa un poco, entre aquella oscuridad. Sabe que Jurina está muerta de miedo, ya que siente esa mano en su nuca temblorosa. Conoce esa debilidad perfectamente y Jurina es inofensiva. Una de las manos de Rena se mueve hacia arriba lentamente al rostro de Jurina. Comienza a recorrerlo en la oscuridad hasta posarse en su mejilla, Jurina siente ese toque tan delicado que abre inmediatamente los ojos mientras Rena continua paseando su mano delineando con su dedo índice desde la frente bajando por la nariz para luego delinear los labios lentamente y tomar su barbilla. Mientras que de su boca salen unas palabras escalofriantes que contrastan con la situación. Jurina empieza a sudar frio, pero solo distingue una silueta mientras escucha esas palabras que la hacen medio abrir la boca por la impresión de aquel acto audaz de Rena.

-No me tientes. No me provoques, que yo puedo jugar tu mismo juego.

Jurina esta petrificada, no puede ver a Rena pero sabe que su cara no tiene buen aspecto y ese tono sensual solo la hace sentir escalofríos. Traga saliva intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Rena la tiene donde quiere, las luces se encienden de nuevo pero esto no la mueve ni un milímetro. Jurina observa por fin su rostro, tiene una ¿sonrisa? fría y seductora pero la mira penetrantemente, no parpadea, Rena nunca la había mirado así. Jurina intenta zafarse pero su posición se lo impide, Rena la tiene rodeada de la cintura, tal como Jurina lo hizo aquella vez y para su sorpresa es muy fuerte ese brazo que la rodea. La tiene pegada completamente a su cuerpo. Esta vez, no hay cámaras, no hay paredes que escuchen, nadie las está viendo solo ese ascensor, que no le dirá nada a nadie.

-¿Qué se siente ser la presa?- La voz de Rena es terriblemente sensual y fría.

Jurina no reconoce a esa Rena que la ha tomado desprevenida. El ascensor da señal de vida, y lentamente comienza a funcionar, Rena sabe que las puertas se abrirán en cualquier momento, así que sigue su, ¿plan?, y le da un beso delicado pero diferente. Presionando fuertemente sus labios con los de Jurina, aprovechando que esta tenia la boca abierta muerde ligera y suavemente el labio de Jurina, a lo que esta solo se queja un poco. Rena libera a Jurina al escuchar el sonido del ascensor que indica que las puertas se abrirán, toma sus cosas y se coloca de frente a ellas, para ver como estas se abren. Jurina sigue parada en medio del ascensor siguiendo con la vista los movimientos de aquella chica que por primera vez en casi siete años, le acababa de robar ¿Un, beso?

Rena está a punto de abandonar el lugar, pero gira su cabeza un poco, sabiendo que Jurina la observa.

-Espero que, la próxima vez estés más cómoda. Que tengas un bonito día, Jurina.- Diciéndoselo de la forma más fría posible.

Dicho esto sale del ascensor. Jurina esta boquiabierta, ese movimiento violento del ascensor fue la pieza clave de esa situación o mejor dicho ¿venganza?

Inmediatamente Rena al salir del ascensor se da de topes contra la pared en su mente, y es tanta su distracción que no se da cuenta que Sae está ahí esperando el recuento de los daños.

-Después de haber tenido esa plática con Sayanee, realmente yo quería hacer las casas bien como gente civilizada, pero tu Jurina…- Diciéndolo entre dientes muy molesta y frustrada -¡Haces que me hierva la sangre!- Cerrando sus puños por la mezcla de sentimientos.

Rena perdió los estribos por una pequeña discusión, a tal grado de no poderse controlar. Simplemente con escuchar que jugó con ella. Sae está llamando a Rena, pero esta no parece hacerle caso. Se aproxima a ella, mientras otras chicas van con Jurina.

-¿Rena? ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunta preocupada.

-No. Me siento algo mareada, pero estaré bien, gracias por preguntar.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No, mi manager me espera.- Le dice algo ausente

Sae sabe que no debe entrometerse mucho, pero ver a Rena en ese estado, es obvio que algo ocurrió. Comprende la situación y sabe que esto en lugar de mejorar va empeorando conforme pasan los días. Al menos agradece que las dos sigan vivas. Pero cuando ve a Jurina, se da cuenta de que no esta tan viva, tiene la cara pálida y está asustada.

-Ok, ¿Qué diablos ocurrió ahora?- Piensa para ella misma y se dirige a donde esta Jurina, después de que la han dejado sola, ya solo quedan ellas dos en el lugar.

-¿Jurina, te encuentras bien?- Le pregunta al ver el aspecto de su cara.

Jurina voltea a verla, ve como sus labios tiemblan y su mirada está sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo enojada. Sae está preocupada, realmente preocupada. Se acerca más a Jurina y la toma de los hombros, así de cerca puede observar como Jurina tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Se limita a no hacer más preguntas y solo la abraza.

Jurina no sabe si reír o llorar, no asimila lo que acaba de ocurrir, Aquella acción de Rena la ha enfurecido, pero también la ha dejado helada. Esa mujer definitivamente no es Rena, pero automáticamente se culpa por ello, ha sido tan obstinada y ha llevado a Rena a los extremos. Simplemente no sabe cómo reaccionar.


	7. Capitulo7-Sabes como nace una mariposa?

**MÁS ALLÁ DE WMATSUI Capitulo 7 -¿Sabes, como nace una mariposa?-**

 **Por: Haruhi48 y Yo**

Hoy después de los resientes acontecimientos, es el día de la grabación de las nuevas canciones. Se han dado cita al estudio de grabación, diferentes chicas en diferentes horarios, algunas permanecen por más tiempo y otras se retiran.

Rena ha llegado desde antes, y está en una de las salas individuales del estudio de grabación. Se encuentra grabando su canción en solitario. Tristemente su canción de graduada, mientras que hay alguien fuera de la cabina que la observa sin que esta se dé cuenta.

Jurina nunca ha comprendido en todos estos años, ¿Por qué hacer una canción que solo será cantada una sola vez?, ha visto tantas veces la misma escena una y otra vez.

Contempla a la chica que la tiene de cabeza, aun no puede sacar de su mente lo ocurrido en el ascensor. Ese confuso momento que realmente no supo que ocurrió y sabe que pronto ciertas chicas le preguntaran que fue lo que paso ahí dentro. Puede escuchar su voz; impecable, recitar las letras impecable. A pesar de que no hace mucho les dieron todo el repertorio para aprendérselo.

Su anuncio de abandonar el grupo la descompuso por completo y piensa en todo lo que ha ocurrido por su estupidez. La última vez Rena fue muy diferente a otros días, Jurina deduce que es porque la ha hartado ya que no hacen otra cosa más que pelear. Y de una u otra forma se han declarado la guerra cada una a su manera.

-Ayer vi volar una mariposa.-

-¿Eh?- Una voz ronca la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Vi como se rompían un par de capullos hace algunos años, vi como un par de mariposas desplegaban sus alas, también vi como se negaban a emprender el vuelo para no dejar a nadie atrás.- La voz de Yuasa interrumpió sus pensamientos y Jurina lo escucha atentamente. -Pero he visto volar a una de ellas, ahora sé que se siente libre y también se que la vida de una mariposa es corta.-

-Perdón, pero no comprendo lo que dice.-

Yuasa ríe tiernamente y pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Jurina.

-¿Sabes cómo nace una mariposa?-

-Pues supongo.- Responde Jurina. –Primero se arrastra, forma un capullo y después sale mientras torpemente extiende sus alas para emprender el vuelo.-

Yuasa sonríe –Tan inteligente Jurina.- Pero ella seguía sin entender. –¿También sabes que mientras salen del capullo y extienden sus alas, son más vulnerables?-

-Ah, pues no, lo anotare para mis clases de ciencias Naturales.- Contesta rompiendo el cálido momento de Yuasa.

-Jurina, ahora solo me quedara una, y muchos capullos- Diciendo eso mientras la mira.

Ella cae en cuanta que es una metáfora y entiende, analizando la situación de las mariposas.

-Oh, ¿entonces, somos tan diferentes como ellas?-

-Así es.- Yuasa sonríe contento al saber que Jurina ha entendido el mensaje. –Todas son de diferentes colores, tienen diferente forma, diferente tamaño y más importante aún, diferente función. El viento puede estar a su favor o en contra.-

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto?- Pregunta Jurina con la duda reflejada en su cara.

-Porque tienes que entender, que ella tarde o temprano nos abandonaría y que tal cual como una mariposa, buscara combatir los embates del viento.- Responde mientras ambos observan el rendimiento de la chica en la cabina. –Cuando la observe el otro día en el teatro fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. La vi trabajar duro mientras no estabas Jurina. La vi caerse, levantarse, empezar una y otra vez, la vi llorar en tu ausencia, sola, cuando nadie estaba a su alrededor. La vi brillar como nunca a tu lado, y al mismo tiempo la vi brillar sola. La vi esforzarse más del doble que las demás, la vi dar órdenes y la vi obedecerlas. La vi ir en contra de su propia voluntad, de su propia razón y de sus propios sentimientos.-

Jurina ahora cae en cuenta que Yuasa está preocupado por la forma en que están dando las cosas entre ella y Rena, no es lo que espera y sutilmente le está pidiendo que se comporte a la altura de las circunstancias, dejando ir a Rena. Siente como Yuasa le toma el hombro, voltea a verlo y él solo sonríe.

Jurina ve como Yuasa se retira siguiéndolo con la vista, seguido después de darle una última mirada a la chica que tiene sus manos en los audífonos sobre sus orejas y canta sus letras con los ojos cerrados.

Ella decide salir de ahí, ya deben de estar las otras chicas en la cabina de alado y deben grabar la canción principal del single.

Mientras Jurina se dirige a la cabina asimila las palabras de Yuasa que al parecer han logrado ablandarle el corazón y piensa en hacer las cosas diferentes. Llega a la cabina y saluda a las chicas que ya están ahí y las que van llegando también.

-Churi, hola.- Saluda Jurina cuando ve a la chica que está entrando.

-Hola Jurina, te ves mejor hoy.-

-¿Eh?-

-Pareciera como si alguien te hubiera regañado, pero aun así te ves tranquila a comparación de otros días.-

-Me he estado esforzando, como todas.- Dice Jurina guiñándole el ojo y se acerca para abrazarla como usualmente lo hace.

-¿Vez?, ya hasta me abrazas.- Le dice de forma cálida.- Y, ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme Jurina?-

-¿Algo?, mmm, pues hay muchas cosas, pero alguna en especial no.-

-mmm, y algo como cierto día que hubo un temblor y te quedaste atrapada tu y cierta persona en el ascensor.-

Jurina ya no se sorprende de cómo se corren los rumores.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunta ya sin sentirse alterada por el hecho y resignada por que la información vuela y no se puede ocultar.

-Pues tuve una pequeña conversación con Sae, ya que ese día no pude llegar, pregunte por como estuvieron las cosas y el tema salió en la plática.-

-Oh, ya veo-

-Jurina, se que las cosas van de mal en peor, debes hablar con ella, pero siempre desde el corazón. Se cuanto la quieres y no lo niegues- Diciendo antes de que Jurina pudiera articular alguna palabra.

-No puedo ocultártelo ¿Cierto?-

En ese momento Rena entra a la sala, la estaban esperando para iniciar. Churi ya no puede terminar de hablar con Jurina pero al menos le dijo algo importante, "habla con ella". Son llamadas para agruparse y que cada quien tome su lugar. Jurina está justo en frente de Rena, pero no la mira para nada, es totalmente indiferente a su presencia. Jurina intenta no sentirse afectada y prefiere observar su hoja con la canción, a su lado tiene a Churi, al otro a Masana y por si fuera poco detrás de ella esta Sae.

No hay un orden especifico para acomodarse, en la cabina compartida y cada quien toma el lugar que le parece más cómodo así, 16 chicas se parparan para recitar las letras. Es una canción muy hermosa, como era de esperarse. Sin embargo las líneas le revuelven el estomago a Jurina, son una tortura pronunciarlas y hace lo que puede para terminar la grabación. Las chicas que la rodean lo saben también e intentan levantar los ánimos. Entre risas, piquetes de costillas, lápices voladores una que otra broma de Jurina a sus compañeras vecinas, salen de la cabina de grabación.

Más tarde todas se vuelven a reunir hay un ensayo grupal, forzosamente todas deben de asistir, pronto tendrán que grabar los nuevos videos y de ser necesario salir de la cuidad.

También hoy es el día de la prueba de los vestuarios, la diseñadora debe ver si lucen bien o si tiene que modificar algo.

Jurina se encontraba platicando con las Juniors, explicándoles ciertas cosas que se debe de hacer y no hacer en el escenario. Para algunas será su primera vez que actuaran frente a miles de personas. Hay cámaras por todos lados grabando, pero hoy no está Yuasa. Solo los coreógrafos y los súbditos de Shinobu.

Jurina se percata de la entrada de Rena por la reacción de las Juniors, es la primera vez que estarán todas juntas y entre los rumores y los recientes acontecimientos nadie sabe qué puede pasar. También lo saben, la coreógrafa les pedirá interpretar la coreografía, definitivamente hoy no se escapan.

El ensayo comienza, todo es normal y pacifico. Ensayan todas y cada una de las canciones que se llevaran a cabo en el concierto, los vestuarios lucen maravillosos, habrá sorpresas en muchos de ellos como aquella innovación del Kouhaku.

La canción del single donde Rena es centro es hermosa, lo único que no es hermoso es su actitud, no ha volteado a ver a Jurina en todo lo que llevan ensayando y su actitud siempre es áspera. Por fin, el momento más temido por ambas llega. Muchas chicas abandonan la sala por diversos motivos y solo algunas se quedan. La coreógrafa les pide que se coloquen en sus posiciones. Hay chicas viendo, entre ellas, Churi, Masana y Sae, todas esperando que esto no se salga de control. Antes de que la coreógrafa pusiera la música, todas observan como Jurina se acerca a Rena, están algo lejos las dos por lo que no alcanzan a escuchar lo que le dice. Y todas las chicas curiosas se voltean a ver entre ellas.

-No quiero pelear Rena.- Le dice Jurina muy seriamente, pero con un tono de voz sumiso.

-Pues yo tampoco.- Contesta Rena con voz seca. Ante esto Jurina se siente incómoda haciendo un mueca melancólica y frustrada.

Ambas no tienen buena cara, pero se les ve seriedad y profesionalismo. La coreógrafa estaba esperanzada de que estas chicas por estar enfrente de sus compañeras y de las cámaras se comportaran a la altura.

-Bien, Hagámoslo.- Dice Jurina de mala gana.

La canción empieza a sonar en aquella habitación y después de un par de minutos, justo a la mitad, la coreógrafa detiene abruptamente el reproductor.

-No me gusta.- Dice secamente.- Otra vez- Comienza la música de nuevo. -¡No! ¡De nuevo!- Repite una y otra vez la música. – ¡NO, no, no, no, no!, ¿Es todo lo que pueden ofrecer?-

Las dos están agotadas, sudando y estas palabras hacen que ambas se molesten y se volteen a ver enojadas una a la otra, pero este juego de miradas es cortado por la coreógrafa.

-Compórtense a la altura.- Habla molesta. –Estoy cansada de su jueguito de niñas.-

Pero Rena decide tomar la palabra, ella cree que es injustamente reprendida y más le molesta que le digan que se comporta como niña.

-Me va a disculpar, pero con la actitud de Jurina no puedo hacer mucho.-

-¡He!, un momento, ¿Me estas culpando a mí de este desastre?- Gira su cuerpo hacia Rena, y se lo dice realmente molesta. -¿Cuándo tú no te has tomado la molestia de mirarme en todo este tiempo?-

Rena imita el movimiento –Pues no podrás decir que es mi culpa, verte no mejora las cosas, yo he tratado por todos los medios, pero tú solo Juegas conmigo.-

A Rena le ha cambiado el semblante, y está molesta, más que otras veces. Ella muestra dos caras, con las chicas se comporta, habla y piensa diferente, pero frente a Jurina es una completa desconocida.

Ante este acto, las chicas que se encontraban observando se asustan. Las otras chicas que saben lo que ocurre se ponen de pie inmediatamente, saben que no sucederá nada bueno y deben intervenir de ser necesario antes de que se vuelva esto más grande a la presencia de las cámaras, ya que no será un bonito recuerdo. La coreógrafa recibe una llamada que la hace salir de la habitación.

-Vuelvo enseguida.- Diciéndolo no muy contenta y con una voz dura.

Las chicas la ven salir, Jurina y Rena se encaran y se ven retadoramente una a la otra a poca distancia.

-Podríamos estar bien, tú y yo por solo una vez.- Propone Jurina a sabiendas de las expectantes.

-Sí, claro "bien" mientras hechas todo a perder- Hablando despectivamente Rena.

-¿Qué lo echo a perder? yo solo estoy haciendo lo que me piden. Tú no quieres hacerlo-

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si yo doy mi vida por esto!- Contesta Rena ofendida.

-¡Yo también!- Responde Jurina dando un paso al frente.

-¡Pues demuéstralo!, no lo estás haciendo bien, solo te diviertes "jugando" ¿No?- Rena acentúa el jugando con un poco de resentimiento en esa palabra.

-Y, ¿Me puedes decir que fue lo que hiciste conmigo la última vez?- Responde Jurina reaccionando involuntariamente, trayendo a colación un tema del cual nadie sabe.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Responde Rena mientras la mira a los ojos seriamente.

-Por favor, no te hagas la desentendida. También jugaste conmigo, sin importarte nada.-

-¡Ha! ¿Así que estas molesta por eso?- Ríe Rena sínicamente mientras cruza los brazos. -¿Qué, te gusta hacer, pero no te gusta que te lo hagan?-

Rena está siendo muy altanera y las otras chicas se están dando cuenta de lo diferente que es Rena con Jurina. Realmente es irreconocible a su lado.

-¡Ha!, entonces es eso, la que está molesta aquí eres tú y por esa insignificancia- Responde Jurina de la misma forma burlándose de Rena en su cara poniendo las manos en la cintura.

Esa última palabra le quema el alma a Rena "insignificancia".

-¡No puedo creerlo Jurina! No sientes ni un poco de respeto, ni por mí ni por nadie. ¡Eres una idiota!- Exclama Rena en voz alta perdiendo el control nuevamente bajando sus brazos y cerrando los puños.

-¿Que dijiste?- Levanta la voz Jurina dando un paso más al frente.

-¡Lo que oíste! ¡Y sin mí esto no saldría bien!- Grita Rena también avanzando.

-¡HA! No te creas tan importante, el grupo puede sobrevivir sin ti.-

-¡Inmadura! ¡El grupo no sobrevivirá contigo al mando si sigues haciendo estupideces!-

-¡¿Estupideces?! Pues te lo voy a demostrar, lo llevare a donde nunca ha estado y tu y toda tu importancia se pueden ir por esa puerta.-

Rena se mueve furiosa hacia Jurina. Están a punto de cerrar la distancia entre ellas, pero Sae interviene a escasos centímetros de que estas se encaren completa mente, seguida por las otras chicas.

SKE48 esta temblando, sus Ace´s se han declarado la guerra y ahora todas son testigo de ello.

-Ya, ya, es suficiente.- Interponiéndose entre ellas. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con ustedes dos? Todas somos importantes aquí, somos iguales y nadie es más que nadie. Ustedes mismas han dado prueba a eso. Somos un equipo, todas.-

Pero ambas se miran obstinadamente una a la otra, sin importar la presencia de Sae, ni de nada. Mientras una voz interviene.

-Ustedes dos lo que necesitan son unos guantes de Box.- Dice Churi tratando de aligerar el ambiente y que las otras chicas vean la situación como algo pasajero.

-Shhh, cállate, no ayudas mucho con tus comentarios Churi- Interviene Masana.

-Bueno si estas dos dejaran de comportarse como tontas esto sería más sencillo.- Responde Churi de forma muy calmada.

-Como sea.- Retoma la palabra Sae. –El grupo no está pasando por buenos momentos, pero allá afuera tienen que creer que lo está. Dejen de decirse cosas sin sentido. Jurina tu eres alguien muy importante para este grupo y tienes una influencia anímica que nadie puede cubrir. ¿Qué les ocurre? Rena tú no eres así, y siempre has dado muestra de calma y orden. Deben arreglar sus diferencias y deben hacerlo ya.-

Rena y Jurina, han relajado su actitud, bajaron la guardia ante la llamada de atención de Sae. La coreógrafa entra nuevamente a la sala, sabe que algo no muy bueno sucedió pero decide no darle mucho importancia.

-Bien- aplaude desde la entrada para disipar los ánimos.- ¿van a trabajar en paz las dos?- Habla con una voz más tranquila.

Ambas asienten con la cabeza y se ponen en sus posiciones, mientras las otras chicas vuelven a su lugar. Desde ahí, son testigo de la calidad de interpretación de este par de obstinadas chicas.

-Si nada les cuesta.- Murmura Churi

-Sí, nada les cuesta, si ambas fueran sinceras una con la otra, esto sería más sencillo.- Responde Masana. -¿Crees que Rena sienta algo por Jurina?-

-Pues no sé si lo sienta, pero definitivamente ellas dos deben de saberlo y ser honestas una a la otra- Responde Churi maduramente.

-Pero eso es algo en lo que no podemos ayudarlas.- Dice Sae lamentándolo un poco.

-Es verdad.- Masana le da la razón a Sae.

Las tres Chicas contemplan a sus Ace´s, que son simplemente perfectas.

Termina el ensayo, todo está listo, mañana deberán salir al set de grabación del video del último single

Las chicas recogen sus cosas, y Churi se acerca a Jurina.

-Esa es tu forma de hablar con el corazón- Se aproxima diciéndoselo de forma burlona mientras ella está de espaldas. -¿Y ahora que vas a hacer cabeza dura?-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Dejémonos de rodeos ¿Qué diablos fue eso?-

-¿No se dé que hablas?- Suspira profundamente.

-No puedes ocultarte de mi pequeña-

-¿Pequeña?, pero si soy más alta que tu-

-¡Hum!, pero yo hablo en experiencia jovencita, no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar y cuando quise hacerlo la llegada de Rena me interrumpió.- Cambiando su tono de voz aun modo serio. –Y han pasado muchas cosas, como te dije, Sae me conto del ascensor y estoy preocupada por la otra cabeza dura también. Lo sé todo.-

-mmmm- Jurina solo hace un sonido inflando los cachetes.

-Bueno, como sea ¿Qué voy a hacer respecto a qué?-

-Con todo, bueno con cierta persona que esta de mas mencionar.-

-Estoy muy enojada con ella.-

-Y ¿Tú crees que ella está muy feliz?-

-No lo sé, no la había procurado desde ese día hasta hoy.-

-Bueno, no sé qué ocurrió el otro día, solo lo que Sae me conto, lo que vio cuando las puertas se abrieron.-

-¿Pues no que lo sabes todo?-

-Bueno, bueno, pequeño detalle. ¿Quieres contarme tú?-

Churi es una mujer de experiencia y de confianza, al igual que Masana, es un apoyo indispensable. Pero hay una pequeña diferencia, sabe que siempre ha sentido algo por Rena, aunque nunca lo quiso aceptar frente a ella.

-Estoy abrumada y no sé qué hacer, al principio me sentía furiosa al estar a su lado, pero ahora, me duele. - Dice Jurina repentinamente.

Churi no esperaba obtener información realmente pero se sorprende de que Jurina se haya decidido a contarle sin tener que usar sus métodos de manipulación.

-¿Por qué sientes eso?- Pregunta sin tratar de hacer que Jurina se sienta incomoda.

-Porque últimamente no reconozco a esa persona.-

-¿Persona, te refieres a Rena?-

-De quien más, estoy confundida, la persona que estaba el otro día en el ascensor conmigo… no era Rena. Y ahora, trabajar a su lado, todo lo que tengo que hacer con ella me lastima al ver su indiferencia y saber que nunca me ha querido ni un poco.-

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- Pregunta Churi presintiendo que lo que va a escuchar no será nada bueno.

-Esta vez, me dejo sin palabras, creo que la lleve al límite de su paciencia.-

-Por favor Jurina, dime de una vez ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Bueno si lo sabes todo, sabrás que han ocurrido cosas.- Churi la observa y le dice que si con la cabeza. -Esta vez, ella me Beso.-

-¡Idiota!- Expresándose en voz alta.

-¿Qué?, pero ella fue quien…- Churi interrumpe.

-No, tu no, ella. Es una idiota, una completa idiota.-

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?-

-Lo que sepa o no, no me corresponde a mí decaértelo. Pero te puedo decir que Rena está tan abrumada como tú, todo esto de la gradación la trae como loca, de un lugar a otro, creo que ni siquiera duerme, y nadie sabe que hay en su cabeza. Lo que si te puedo decir es que, lejos de sus asuntos deben hablar muy seriamente las dos. Y más ahora que ha habido testigos y ha quedado grabado.-

-¿De verdad crees que debo hablar con ella?, ¿Si no quiere ni verme?-

-No he hablado con ella, de cosas serias últimamente, pero su actitud me lo dice todo. Claro ve a hablar con ella yo misma te llevo anda.- Y se ríe haciéndole notar a Jurina que hay sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Hablo en serio Churi.-

-Creo que primero debes tranquilizar a tu corazón Jurina. Rena no es alguien fácil de tratar y por lo poco que me ha contado, que por cierto me costó trabajo, me sorprende lo que hizo. Debes hablar con ella pero con un corazón sincero.-

Todas salen de la habitación, Jurina es acompañada por Sae y desaparecen dejando a tras a las otras chicas, deben retirarse y Jurina debe ir a Tokyo para presentarse con el Team k.

-¿Estarás ocupada?- Le pregunta Masana a Rena.

-No, tengo un poco de tiempo libre. -Quiero ir a comer, ¿Me acompañas?- Responde Rena haciendo una invitación, que es muy extraña.

-¿No te importa?- Pregunta Masana sorprendida.

-Por supuesto que no, también le diré a Churi.-

-Bueno, si tú invitas está bien.- Haciendo una broma para que Rena no se sienta avergonzada por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Esta vez es un lugar decente.- Murmura Churi.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende tu comentario?- Responde Rena

Se encuentran en una tienda de Ramen, el más famoso de la región, que para su buena suerte, la imagen promocional es Jurina, sus fotografías están por todas partes. Realmente sabían que Jurina es amada en ese lugar, pero por el momento no lo recordaban.

-Jurina es excelente.- Piensa Rena mientras observa las fotos. –Realmente es hipnotizante.-

-Haa, esa Jurina, tan fotogénica.- Dice Churi cuando observa a Rena que está viendo una foto en especifico, Jurina esta sonriendo angelicalmente de perfil. -La tienes enfrente y la ignoras, ¿Ahora vez una fotografía y no puedes dejar de mirarla?-

Rena voltea inmediatamente a ver a Churi, mientras Masana, sabe que es momento de aprovechar para indagar más sobre esta extraña situación.

-¿Que dices?- Pregunta Rena haciéndose la desentendida.

-No te hagas, estás viendo la foto de un ser que tu y yo conocemos.- Diciéndolo enforna que Rena no se sienta incomoda.

-Claro que no, yo no estaba viendo nada.- y voltea su mirada a otro lado.

-¿Cuándo vas a ser honesta contigo misma Rena?- Pero su pregunta es ignorada.

-Este, mmm, perdón, pero ¿Me he perdido de algo?- Pregunta Masana

-De muchas cosas.- Responde Churi.

-¡Churi!- Exclama Rena, preocupada de que hable antes de que ella lo haga.

-No de mucho- Responde antes de que Churi le gane la palabra.

-Para ser honesta, las he traído aquí, porque quería platicar contigo bueno con ambas, pero nada que Churi no sepa.-

-Y claro, tenía que ser un lugar inundado de Jurina.-

-¡Churi!- Vuelve exclamar Rena, pero esta vez Churi no se escapo y recibió un buen golpe en su brazo.

-Auch, ya está bien. Te escuchamos.-

Churi sabe perfectamente de que será la conversación, pero fingirá demencia para no incomodar a Rena y si se da la oportunidad hacerle una que otra pregunta directa. Ya que hay un secreto que ha llegado a sus manos.

-¿Y bien, que quieres platicar?-

Rena toma una posición más cómoda en su asiento. Le relata todo lo sucedido, paro notar como Masana no se sorprende, sabe que ha estado al tanto de las cosas, pero le da su versión de los hechos la cual no es muy diferente. Termina de contar la historia larga, pero se salta el detalle del ascensor. Guarda silencio y toma un respiro.

-Discúlpenme, estoy muy apenada por lo sucedido hace un momento.-

Churi y Masana se voltean ver. ¿Por qué se está disculpando?

-Rena, ¿Hay algo que no me has contado a parte de la plática que tuvimos?- Pregunta Churi tratando forzar un poco.

Rena observa a las chicas, y está muy nerviosa en su asiento.

-Me he comportado como una estúpida.- Inmediatamente voltea a ver a Churi esperando algunos de sus comentarios pero no hay ninguno, al contrario está muy atenta escuchando. -Estoy realmente apenada por lo sucedido y hay ocasiones en que no se qué hacer, siendo directas con ustedes he lastimado mucho a Jurina, en especial a ella y ni siquiera sé por qué.-

-¿Segura que no lo sabes, Rena?- Pregunta Masana con voz tranquila. –No sé qué ha ocurrido últimamente, lo único que sé es lo que vi hace unos instantes y la Rena que vi es alguien que está evitando a Jurina lo más que puede. Nadie evita a nadie por ninguna razón.-

-No soportas que te mire, no soportas que te toque.- Interviene Churi.- ¿Sabes lo que creo yo?-

Rena agacha la cabeza haciéndose hacia atrás recargándose en su asiento.

-No lo sé.- Responde Nerviosa

-Jurina te gusta.- Dice sin rodeos Churi.

Masana inmediatamente voltea a ver a Rena, y esta levanta la cabeza para ver a Churi, pero se mantiene en silencio.

-¿Eso es cierto, Rena? ¿Tú sientes algo mas por Jurina?- Pregunta Masana ansiosa por la respuesta.

Rena aprieta los labios, en su mirada se puede observar confusión y frustración que simplemente a las otras dos chicas les parece extraño. Más sin embargo se sorprenden por tan incoherente mujer que ha agachado su mirada nuevamente.

-No.- Por fin se atreve a decir algo Rena pero lo hace para defenderse y escapar de la situación. –No sé si la quiero, pero sé que me duele dejarla, me duele la forma en están terminando las cosas me duele discutir con ella. No sé cómo hacer las cosas, y también se que no las hago como se supone que debería de hacerlo.-

-Se escucha tan bonito que aceptes que las cosas las has estado haciendo mal, pero te equivocas de personas para decirlo.- Responde Churi seriamente.

-Yo pienso que tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer Rena.- Dice Masana.- Pero también sé que algo te está deteniendo y que por alguna razón no lo has hecho.-

Rena levanta la vista hacia las dos.

-Solo quiero pedirles un favor.-

Las chicas la observan y solo mueven su cabeza haciendo un gesto positivo.

-Quiero que cuiden bien de ella.-

Masana y Churi se voltean a ver, saben que Rena ha cambiado el tema de conversación, pero saben también que no lo hizo a propósito porque la Rena que tienen enfrente les está hablando sinceramente.

-Jurina es una persona testaruda, terca no le importa poner su vida en la línea por defender y hacer lo que ama, siempre es animada, energética y se esfuerza por que todo salga bien no estoy diciendo que es perfecta solo que, como Jurina no hay dos. Se vienen tiempos difíciles no solo para ella, también para ustedes y quiero que el tiempo que estén con ella sean su apoyo. Somos tan pequeños en este mundo y vivimos en una burbuja. Hay cosas más grandes allá afuera, solo ayúdenla, que no pierda su objetivo.-

Rena está hablando como si fuera a desaparecer y tanto Churi como Masana se dan cuenta de eso.

-¿Y por qué no hablas con ella? Pregunta Masana

-¿Acaso no vieron lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos en el ensayo? No podemos estar en el mismo lugar y lo peor de todo es que no lo puedo evitar. Estoy de verdad molesta con ella.-

-Debes de encontrar un momento Rena.- Dice Churi.

-Lo sé.-

-¿De qué color quieres tus guantes?- Comenta Churi deshaciendo este momento de seriedad para pasar a otros términos.

-Churi- Dice Rena entre una sonrisa amarga pero entendiendo el esfuerzo de la otra chica por hacerla sentir mejor.

-¿Es todo lo que querías decirnos?- Cuestiona Masana una tanto confundida.

-Si.-

Las chicas se miran entre ellas, tanto Churi como Masana saben que hay algo mas aquí, pero que por alguna razón Rena no está siendo del todo sincera sin embargo no harán nada para forzar la situación.


	8. Chapter 8 -Te Quiero -

**MÁS ALLÁ DE WMATSUI Capitulo 8 -Te quiero-**

Por: Haruhi48 y Yo

Todas se encontraban concentradas en el hotel acomodando sus cosas. Jurina estará sola en una habitación al igual que Rena, tratan de darle su espacio a cada una y sabiendo cómo están las circunstancias, prefieren que todo siga su cauce.

Jurina ha estado intranquila desde la conversación con Churi y se dirige a la habitación de Rena muy decidida. Pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido, quiere mejorar las cosas incluso si tiene que poner sus sentimientos en juego por el bien de SKE. Estos días serán muy difíciles, y si las dos no cooperan serán imposibles y hoy más que nunca, deben actuar frente a las cámaras. Jurina tiene que reprimir lo que siente cada que esta a lado de Rena y es cada vez más difícil hacer su trabajo.

Se encuentra fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Rena. Es un cumulo de emociones, pero no dará marcha atrás.

Toca la puerta.

-Adelante-

Responde una voz en el interior, no pregunto quién es así que esto le da paso seguro a Jurina. Entra y ve a la chica que está de espaldas.

-Hola- Dice claramente y sin titubeos

Rena salta asombrada de que Jurina es quien está en su habitación cuando voltea para mirarla.

-No quiero pelear Jurina ya no más por favor - Diciéndolo mientras se voltea nuevamente hacia su maleta y seguir haciendo lo que hacía.

-No estoy aquí para pelear.- Dando unos pasos hacia ella de forma segura.

-¿A no? Pregunta Rena a la defensiva- Y dirigiéndose al baño evitando a Jurina sin voltearla a ver.

Jurina soporta la actitud de Rena lo mas paciente que puede.

-No.- Diciéndolo de una amanera muy tranquila. –Solo quiero hablar contigo.- Observando como esta se va al baño y vuelve después de un rato considerable ignorándola nuevamente, y esto comienza a molestarle.

-Y bien, ¿Qué quieres decirme?- Pregunta Rena seca mente.

-No voy a decirte nada, hasta que dejes de hablarme de esa forma tan fría.-

-Pues no esperes aprecio de mi parte, después de cómo te has comportado conmigo.-

-Bueno pues, perdóname entonces.- Le dice un poco exaltada por la actitud áspera de Rena.

Rena recuerda cierta escena familiar y no puede evitarlo.

-¡Ha!, y ahora, ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-

Jurina aprieta lo dientes, no quiere decir o hacer algo de lo que puede arrepentirse y habla con toda la cordura que puede reunir.

-Porque se supone que tu pones el ejemplo ¿No?-

-Ejemplo para alguien como tú, ¿No me hagas reír?- Rena está hablando con mucho desprecio.

-¡Basta Rena!- Jurina se acerca a ella y la toma de los hombros. –De qué forma te lo pido.- tomándola desprevenida sorprendiendo a Rena por su cercanía repentina.

-¡Solo déjame tranquila!- Grita mientras se quita las manos de Jurina bruscamente. – ¡Acepta mi salida del grupo y solo limítate a hacer tu trabajo! ¿Es mucho pedir?-

-No puedo creerlo Rena, las personas te subestiman y tú no eres más que una…- Pero Jurina detiene sus palabras que eran bastante despectivas, ante una mano que pintaba para estrellarse en su rostro como la última vez.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarme!- Grita Rena exaltándose de la nada.

Jurina esquiva la mano y la detiene rápidamente de la canilla mientras unos ojos la miran furiosa.

-Esta vez no, Princesa- Jurina le corresponde de la misma manera la mirada. -Yo lo intente, quería que hoy fuera diferente pero tú, me sorprendes cada día más.- Le dice Jurina muy furiosa mirándola de arriba abajo.

La tiene aprisionada de la canilla muy fuertemente y esta lastimándola. De forma muy agresiva Rena zafa su mano. -¡Pues de ti ya no me sorprende nada!-

Jurina no dice más y se queda observándola por algunos segundos dándose la vuelta furiosa, se dirige a la puerta y al salir a la azota. Rena se encoje de hombros por el sonido que es muy fuerte y se toma la canilla para sobarla. Sabe que esta vez fue ella la que comenzó todo y lo peor es que aun no comienza el rodaje del video.

A las afueras Churi iba pasando por el lugar, pero solo vio como Jurina azoto la puerta haciéndola brincar del susto para después, verla alejarse en sentido contrario del que venía ella. Decidió no entrometerse y huyo del lugar antes de que la curiosidad le ganara y entrara a la habitación de Rena.

Las chicas están escuchando las primeras indicaciones, el director manda llamar individualmente a Jurina y Rena, pero hay algo muy sospechoso, ¿Las dos chicas están actuando antes de que empiecen las filmaciones? Están hablando y conversando entre ellas junto con el director como si no pasara nada, y esto no pasa desapercibido por las otras chicas. De alguna forma cada quien por su lado intentan enmendar la situación por lo ocurrido en el ensayo ante todas las demás.

-¿Que abra ocurrido?- Se pregunta Churi para sí misma recordando lo de hace unos momento en voz alta.

-Seguramente ya arreglaron sus diferencias, o al menos esos parece.- Responde Masana

-Yo no estaría tan segura- Comenta Churi.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunta Masana sospechando la situación.

-Esta mañana vi como salía Jurina furiosa de la habitación de Rena, azoto la puerta y me asusto.-

-Pero esto no tiene sentido, están como si nada.- Dice Masana pensativa

-Esto es muy sospechoso- Piensa Churi nuevamente en voz alta mientras cruza los brazos.

Las dos chicas observan desde lejos y al mismo tiempo asienten con la cabeza.

Ahora todas se reúnen para tener ensayos de baile antes de comenzar a rodar, pero no está Jurina ni Rena por ningún lado. Eso es porque el director tiene en mente algunas escenas con el fin de dar tributo al "fin de WMatsui". Las chicas fueron a ver a Yuasa para discutir algo.

-De verdad tengo que hacer estas escenas.- Dice Rena exaltada.

Comportamiento que al director lo sorprende. No esperaba esto de las chicas y menos de Rena. Las chicas cambiaron repentinamente, ahora no se voltean ni a ver.

-Sí, tienen que.- Responde sin rodeos.

-Pero, no tenemos buena comunicación últimamente y no queremos echar a perder toda la tomas.- Replica Rena.

-¿Queremos? No hables en plural.- Replica Jurina siendo lo único que dijo para después solo permanecer cayada observando a todos evitando la mirada de inconformidad de Rena.

-Pues ese es su problema.- Responde el director. Volteando a ver a Yuasa como pidiendo una explicación por el comportamiento.

-Se que esta situación es difícil, pero son profesionales y tienen que hacer su trabajo.- Responde Yuasa un poco apenado por la actitud de las chicas.

-¿Y tienen que ser tal cual?- Sigue preguntando Rena.

-Así es.- Responde el director. El simplemente no sabe que ocurre con estas dos, pero no le importa el solo hace su trabajo.

Las chicas se voltean a ver con una cara de fastidio, al parecer hay otro obstáculo que hay que pasar.

+++En la grabación+++

Jurina está molesta y fastidiada sin embargo sabe que no puede mostrarlo frente a las demás y tiene que cambiar su actitud así que no desaprovecha ni un solo momento para desesperar a Rena, al parecer se ha propuesto hacerle las cosas difíciles a la reina de la perfección y a cambiado su actitud. Aunque realmente no quiere estar cerca de Rena.

-¿Debo llorar? Imposible ¿Donde están la gotitas?- Pregunta Jurina burlándose de la situación mientras se aproxima a Rena.

-Puedo golpearte y así posiblemente puedas llorar más a gusto.- Responde Rena fastidiada por el comportamiento de Jurina casi en un murmuro que nadie percibe mientras le sonríe lo mejor que puede. A causa de estos roces las escenas están tardando más de lo que deberían.

-Inténtalo Matsui y te aseguro que lloraremos las dos juntas.- Dice Jurina acercándose a su oído susurrándoselo desafiadoramente.

Rena sonríe y maldice al mismo tiempo dentro de ella, de verdad quiere estar lejos de Jurina. Mientras todos observan la armoniosa convivencia de estas dos chicas y pierden el cuidado al ver que conviven pacíficamente.

Churi observa desde lejos, sabe que estas dos están jugando con fuego y que parece una bomba de tiempo que en cuestión de nada puede hacer explosión.

Bien 3, 2, 1. Comienza la toma: Las chicas la despiden, Jurina tiene que sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo, mientras le tiende la mano a Rena para acompañarla al final. Rena le toma su mano y con la otra le sacude un poco la cabeza, para emprender el camino.

-Corte.- Dice el director. -Tienen que hacerlo más real. Jurina debes proyectar, melancolía y motivación porque te estás despidiendo a alguien que admiras.- Habla el director –Rena tú debes ser más cálida toma su mejilla, por favor no la trates como una niña.-

Jurina siente todo tipo de sentimientos, solo respira profundo cada que tiene que comenzar de nuevo, esto le está costando mucho trabajo. Tener a Rena cerca la perturba demasiado mas de lo que ella pensaba, a pesar de que se burla de la situación cada que puede para aparentar desinterés. Churi se percata de eso pero no puede hacer nada al respecto, solo observa impotente.

Ahora las chicas están despidiendo a Rena nuevamente y Jurina será la última en recibir a Rena para acompañarla. La toma de la mano y hace justo lo que le dicen, la recibe de forma más abrigadora y la expresión en su cara es excelente. Pero nadie sabe el trabajo que le está costando mirarla de frente, tocarla y menos saben de la profunda tristeza que contiene porque no concibe un SKE sin ella.

Rena sorprende a Jurina, jalándola de la mano sutilmente para acercarla a ella. Le suelta la mano, la abraza y la toma del hombro. Su mano le toma ahora la cabeza y la acerca cálidamente a la de ella, la escena no estaba en el libreto pero al director le encanta, se ve más real. Jurina solo le sigue la corriente, pareciera como si se quisieran de verdad.

La siguiente toma, deben caminar. Durante el transcurso del camino hasta el final del mismo proyectaran momentos con todas y escenas del baile, deben reír mientras lo hacen, juguetear, y Jurina para eso se pinta sola.

Hace todo lo que le molesta a Rena pues eso dice el guión, aunque ahora le molesta más a ella hacerlo. La hace correr jalándola de la mano, la abraza de diferentes formas, le avienta cosas que encuentra en él camino, en uno de los abrazos se invierten los papeles para dar énfasis de que la chica mayor tiene el mando ahora. Rena debe acercarse a Jurina en un intento de abrazo y juntar sus cabezas, sin embargo termina rosándola con su nariz y un poco con sus labios, ya que Jurina voltea hacia otro lado mientras sonríe.

Eso le revuelve las emociones a ambas y la calidad de actuación es impresionante. Inesperadamente Jurina tiende su mano y le ofrece un diente de león. La cara de sorpresa es real en Rena, no había un diente de león en el guion, y la sinceridad en la de Jurina parece también serlo. La invita a soplar jutas para que salgan volado las piezas blancas de lo que fue la inflorescencia amarilla, lo hacen justo antes de llegar al final del camino, se voltean a ver una a la otra y se sonríen mutuamente mientras Rena la toma continuamente del hombro para acercarla a ella.

-Corte-

Yuasa le manda hablar a Jurina, mientras que las otras chicas siguen con sus tomas y Rena se prepara para algunas tomas sola. Jurina no puede evitar ver como Rena se aleja con pasos desganados.

Sin embargo en el corazón obstinado de Rena hay una lucha inminente entre la actuación, la realidad y lo que ella quiere.

-Jurina, tengo un favor que pedirte.-

-Si dígame- Jurina se sobresalta un poco ya que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Se que no será mucho de tu agrado, pero pronto será el cumpleaños de Rena.-

Jurina presiente lo que vine después.

-No me diga que…-

-Por favor Jurina, será grabado y todos esperarían que lo hicieras tú.-

Después de una plática con Yuasa Jurina accede a realizar un espectáculo más.

Todas están en un descanso es la hora de comer, Jurina no está por ningún lado, están reunidas en una mesa grande. Todas conviven felices, Rena discretamente busca a Jurina con la vista, y Churi se da cuenta de eso.

-¿No está por ningún lado verdad?-

-No- Responde Rena desalentada y reaccionando inmediatamente. -¿Quién…quien no está?

Churi se ríe de la obviedad de Rena.

-Por favor Rena, eres tan predecible hoy en día.- Le dice mientras se sigue burlando.-Volvieron a pelear ¿Cierto?-

Pero Rena no dice nada, y solo voltea para otro lado, Churi sabe que lo hicieron pero está de más hablar del comportamiento de las dos, se declararon la guerra y solo ellas pueden poner Paz. Churi suspira ante la impotencia y terquedad mientras la mira. De reojo ve que alguien se acerca y voltea sin querer hacia la parte de atrás y se sorprende.

-¿Jurina?- Piensa y se estremece. –Esto es demasiado.- Churi solo observa y se duele por su amiga que ahora tiene que hacer esto y bien sabe que no tuvo otra opción, su cara se lo dice todo, pero conforme se acerca ve como el rostro de Jurina cambia su semblante y ahora sonríe. No cabe duda que es un pretexto perfecto para que todas y todos se den cuenta que todo está bien entre este par.

Alguien empieza la canción de Feliz cumpleaños, Rena se sorprende y voltea a todos lados viendo como las chicas comienzan a cantar. Gira hacia atrás un poco para voltear a donde miran las chicas y ve a Jurina que está prácticamente detrás de ella.

Se sorprende realmente de ver eso, Jurina era la persona que menos se esperaba que hiciera esto, bueno era más que obvio, pero contemplando la situación no es lo que ella quiere. Se siente terriblemente mal por cómo se han estado llevando últimamente. Sabe que ahora Jurina está haciendo lo mejor que puede y esto la hace sentir muy intranquila.

Hay tristeza en la mirada de Jurina cuando Rena la mira, ve que está observando el pastel, y sabe lo que está pensando. Ella fue quien le llevo su pastel en su cumpleaños en marzo pasado. Pero también sabe que lo que siente en estos momentos no es ni la mitad de lo que sintió ella, al menos eso es lo cree.

Todas le dan abrazo a Rena deseando le lo mejor en su cumpleaños, pero alguien no se acerca, Rena toma la iniciativa, y aprovechando el momento de descanso de todas mientras conviven felices y comen pastel, quiere enmendar al menos el error de la mañana.

-Jurina- Dice algo temerosa.

-No me digas nada, no quería hacerlo-

Este comentario le dice que las cosas no serán nada fácil pero en verdad, nada es fácil con Jurina.

-¿Debo decir feliz cumpleaños?- Pregunta Jurina con mala gana pero sin perder lo modales frente a las demás.

Rena se acerca a Jurina sin importar su nivel de amargura. Se para justo enfrente de ella y hay un silencio entre ellas, solo se miran a los ojos. Es la primera vez en el día que no quieren matarse, pareciera como si se entendieran con solo mirarse. Rena intenta dar un paso al frente y Jurina al ver eso no hace nada por retirase. Pero son llamadas de nuevo para continuar la grabación.

Están en la última escena, posiblemente la más desastrosa y dolorosa. La luz es excelente, se esperaron al final del día para gravar un atardecer que hace juego con el tema de la última vez.

Jurina tiene que despedirse de Rena, se acerca despacio mientras toma su mano, la está mirando fijamente a los ojos, pereciera la continuación de lo que ocurrió cuando Rena se acerco a ella antes de ser llamadas. La escena es perfecta, se acera al rostro de Rena y pronuncia esas palabras que son tan amargas.

-Adiós…-

Mientras le da un Beso en la mejilla para despedir a su compañera de muchos años, pero Jurina no resiste más la presión y tiene bastantes sentimientos encontrados por las anteriores escenas y ese festejo de cumpleaños adelantado, donde acribillaron cruelmente sus sentimientos llevándolos al límite.

Rompe en llanto, eso no estaba en el guion pero el director no corta, da orden de seguir rodando, una vez más aprovechando la situación. Jurina lo sabe, tiene que seguir pero las palabras no salen de su boca, solo levanta la vista y ve Rena borrosa por tantas lagrimas, Rena se olvida del guion por un momento y la Abraza con mucha fuerza, tal, que se puede ver.

Sostiene cálidamente a Jurina en sus brazos ella tampoco lo soporta. Por su mente pasan muchas cosas. Desde el comienzo de todo, la actitud imprudente que ha tenido por seguir impulsos que ni ella misma reconoce. El incidente de la mañana y el hecho de que no encuentra solución a todo esto sin lastimar más a Jurina por no poder ser honesta ni con ella ni con nadie.

El director grita gustoso corte, al parecer esta será la última toma. Sin embargo Jurina no puede dejar de llorar, reúne todas sus fuerzas de voluntad para poder hablar.

-Aléjate de mí.- Se escucha una voz entre cortada y derrotada.

-¿Jurina?-

-Suéltame-

Rena la suelta de inmediato, lo ojos de Jurina están casados, rojos y llenos de lagrimas.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta Rena desconcertada por el repentino cambio de Jurina.

No dice mas, Jurina da media vuelta y desaparece sin esperarse y dar las gracias por el trabajo de hoy, se va sin escuchar al director decir sus últimas palabras.

Todas ven esa escena pero nadie se atreve a decir nada.

Jurina huyo a su habitación, está encerrada y por hoy no quiere ver a nadie, sabe que vendrán a buscarla pero no piensa abrirles.

Masana y Churi, están mirando a Rena y ella sabe por qué lo hacen, no puede resistir más la presión y se disculpa amablemente.

Se apresura para llegar a la habitación de Jurina, sabiendo lo riesgos que esto implica.

Toca la puerta pero nadie habré ni contesta.

-Jurina, abre la puerta por favor.- Pero nada. – Se que estas ahí, abre.- Le habla de forma muy cálida.

Golpea una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, su mano le duele pero no dejara de insistir, aunque esta actitud le comienza a molestar.

-No me voy a ir de aquí Jurina, no me importa quedarme en el pasillo hasta que salgas.-

Sigue tocando la puerta y llega a dudar de que en verdad este Jurina dentro. Pero de pronto la puerta se abre. El cuarto está un poco en penumbras.

-Que quieres, déjame sola- Dice una voz no muy amigable.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunta Rena.

-Si te digo que no, de todas formas lo vas a hacer ¿Cierto?-

Mientras Rena se mantiene firme en la entrada de la puerta solo observándola, sin dar respuesta ni señales de dar marcha a otras.

-Entra no quiero que hagas mas escándalo.- Dice Jurina haciéndose a un lado recargándose en la pared resignada.

Se encuentran dentro de la habitación, Jurina solo tiene encendida la luz de la mesita de noche. Ambas están paradas en medio pero la actitud de Jurina es más fría que nunca.-

-¿No te parece que hemos tenido suficiente?- Rena hace una pregunta no muy acertada que Jurina mal entiende y reacciona a la defensiva automáticamente.

-¿A ti no te parece que yo he tenido suficiente?- Contesta Jurina amargamente y muy molesta.

-¿Creo que hemos tenido suficiente no?- Rena modifica su pregunta.

-¿Realmente importa lo que me parezca o no?- Jurina está muy molesta e ignora las palabras de Rena.

-Solo terminemos bien Jurina.- Rena modifica su tono de voz y le habla de una forma muy dura al ver que Jurina no responde pacíficamente.

-¿Terminar bien? ¿Con todo lo que tenemos que hacer?, ¿Cuando está más claro que nada que no me soportas y debo estar contigo la mayor parte del tiempo?-

-No siempre se trata de ti Jurina, yo tamb….- Pero esta interrumpe.

-A perdón, se me olvidaba que soy infantil… Inmadura y desentendida, con una actitud arrogante y sin respeto por nadie…- Pero ahora Rena es quien interrumpe en un grito de desesperación al ver que Jurina es mas necia que ella misma.

-¡Deja de interrumpirme! ¡Y deja de decir eso!- Hablándole en un tono muy golpeado.

-Pero si es lo que siempre has dicho.- Responde Jurina mirándola de frente con su semblante molesto y cansado.

-¡NO!

-¿¡A no!?

-¡NO! Eso es lo que siempre tú has puesto en mi boca, y has dicho por mí.- Contesta ya muy exasperada.

-¡Ya no quiero pelear!- Grita Jurina girando y dándole la espalda.

-¡Eso fue lo que me dijiste la ultima vez, porque voy a creerte ahora!- Contesta Rena ya molesta de igual forma.

El ambiente parece volver a lo mismo, están gritándose otra vez. Pero Jurina realmente está cansada de discutir con esta mujer que a sus ojos no tiene corazón.

-¡Porque, TE QUIERO!- Grita entre dientes mientras cierra sus puños.

Rena no sabe qué hacer con esas palabras, no vienen al caso ahora, ¿o sí?

-¿Perdón?- Modulando de inmediato su voz aun sorprendida. Se acerca y se pone frente a ella.

-Te quiero. ¿Tampoco lo entiendes?- Ahora lo dice claramente y con un profundo dolor en sus ojos.

Jurina está hablando muy en serio y su semblante cambia repentinamente.

-Estoy cansada.- Murmura Jurina en voz baja.- Estoy cansada de que no importen mis sentimientos aquí.- Y el tono de su voz comienza a subir. - ¡Estoy cansada de que tú y todos pisoteen mi orgullo cada que se les da la gana!- Mientras voltea a verla directamente a los ojos.

Jurina da unos pasos hacia atrás y se sienta en la cama, tiene la mirada ausente. Y comienza a hablar de la nada.

-Tuve una plática con Yuasa. Yo…no sabía-

-¿Qué no sabias?- Pregunta nerviosa y cae en cuanta de que posiblemente hay cierta información filtrada.

Hay un silencio incomodo en el ambiente, Jurina no da más información y solo tiene la cabeza agachada, esta actitud es inesperada y hace sentir incomoda a Rena.

-Yuasa me comento varias cosas que ignoraba y me recordó otras. Me conto que te vio sola en el teatro mientras llorabas. Que cuando estaba lejos, siempre hacías lo mejor posible. Y si bien nunca colapsaste como yo, te entregaste de cuerpo y alma a este grupo por encima de tu salud. Mientras estuve en el hospital tú, siempre me visitabas aunque fuera pocos minutos, pero siempre me encontrabas dormida. Lo sé todo. Me hizo entender que debo dejarte ir.- Ahora su voz se ha quebrado y hace una pequeña pausa. –Si tan solo yo…-

Jurina parece como si no tuviera alma. Por cansancio por entrés por tristeza o lo que fuera, tenía un aspecto demacrado.

-…Ojala pudiera ser tan fuete como todos ustedes, ¡Pero siento como si arrancaran una parte de mi!- Confiesa exclamándolo más con dolor que enojo. Parece como si le hubiera pasado una estampida por encima que hasta le cuesta trabajo sostener su cabeza.

Se forma un silencio sofocante y Rena lo rompe inesperadamente viendo a Jurina incrédula de lo que escucha sin embargo toma valor para pronunciar sus palabras.

-Eres alguien a quien no puedo tener.- Le dice fríamente, está feliz de saber que Jurina la quiere, pero también sabe que las cosas no pueden ser así.

-¿Qué?- Responde Jurina extrañada por la respuesta fría de Rena volteándola a ver.

-Por favor no me hagas repetirlo.- Dice duramente, como no importándole lo sentimientos de Jurina.

-No es que quiera que lo repitas, pero es que no entiendo.- Dice Jurina confundida.

-Si lo sabes todo, entonces debes entender, como también debes saber que pudimos haber pasado unos bonitos meses y gracias a tu renuencia llegaste hasta el final.

-No… de verdad no se dé que hablas.-

-¿Entonces, que supuestamente sabes?-

Rena ahora se encuentra en un conflicto, ha dado información de mas, y ¿ahora?

-No sé a qué te refieres Rena, pero ahora quiero saber ¿Porque siempre fuiste tan amable conmigo? ¿Porque nunca expresaste nada enfrente mío? ¿Porque eres como una barrera intraspasable para mi, y para otras eres como un libro abierto?-

Si, efectivamente Rena le ha dado demasiada información a Jurina, nada que ver con lo que sabe. Hay una gran confusión en el ambiente, y Rena se empieza sentir nerviosa.

-Debo retirarme.-

-¿Qué?, ¿te vas? –Jurina se sorprende por su indiferencia -¿No se supone que querías hablar?- Y pregunta confundida por la actitud de Rena bastante extraña.

-Ya es tarde, me siento agotada y supongo que tu también. A demás mañana regresaremos a Nagoya, tengo muchos pendientes.- Sin decir más se da media vuelta para abandonar la habitación, pero las palabras de Jurina la detienen.

-¿Huiras?- Dice Jurina levantándose de la cama.

-No estoy huyendo. Solo…se termino la conversación.-

-¡A no!, tu no sales de aquí hasta que no me aclares que fue eso que dijiste Rena.-

En eso su teléfono celular suena. Al observar el identificador de llamadas, contesta y le cambia el semblante.

 _-"¡Airi! ¡Hola!".-_ Exclama gustosa.

 _-"Terminaste tus pendientes".-_ Responde la otra chica del otro lado del teléfono.

 _-"Así es, he terminado, ¿Y tú los tuyos?"-_ Habla Rena cálidamente muy contrastante con su voz de hace un momento.

 _-"Si, por eso te llamo ¿En eso quedamos no?".-_

 _-"Si ¿Me puedes marcar en 10 minutos?"-_ Dice en forma muy melosa.

 _-"Claro"-_

Rena cuelga el teléfono y ve como la cara de Jurina está más que seria e inexpresiva, su mirada simplemente da miedo.

-Perdona por haberte importunado, creo que cometí un error al venir. Lo que dije no tiene importancia. Quise decir, que lamento mucho que te sientas así, yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ni siquiera tiene caso discutirlo.- Contesta Rena fría y cruelmente.

-¿Y todo tiene que ser a tu manera? De verdad que no tienes sentimientos.- Responde Jurina incrédula.

-Por supuesto que los tengo, con la gente que me importa.- Rena responde aun que esas palabras le saben amargas. Solo quiere salir de esta situación.

Jurina está sin palabras, solo se forman muecas incrédulas en su cara, abre y cierra los ojos tratando de entender a la persona que tiene parada enfrente de ella.

-No te entiendo- Dice Jurina incrédula

-No necesito que lo hagas, con que hagas bien tu trabajo es más que suficiente.-

-Tú y tus palabras con doble sentido, ¿Trabajo? Entendido, ¿ya te ibas no?- Pregunta Jurina con su voz a punto de quebrarse de nuevo.

Rena no dice nada, Jurina se dirige a la puerta y la abre para que ella salga. Rena camina a la salida y voltea para mirar a Jurina.

-Gracias…por llevar mi pastel…Ho…- Pero Jurina corta sus últimas palabras con desprecio.

-No digas nada, solo ya vete.- Responde conteniendo su enojo y sus lágrimas mirando hacia otro lado.

Rena abandona la habitación, seguido de escuchar otro portazo. Se queda mirando la puerta, sabe que lo hizo mal, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto con todo el dolor de su alma no puede, a pesar de saber que Jurina la quiere.

Se lleva ambas manos a la cara cerrando los ojos para ahogar un grito de impotencia. Cuando sus manos se desplazan lentamente por su rostro abre los ojos.

-¿Y ahora?- Pregunta Churi que se encontraba recargada a espaldas de Rena con sus brazos cruzados.

Esta pregunta sobre salta a Rena haciéndola voltear inmediatamente.

-Churi, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías de estar con las demás?-

-Se supone, pero ustedes dos, par de mal educadas no las iba a dejar que se desmembraran mientras todas convivimos felices allá afuera. Sin embargo no llegue a tiempo. ¿Tienes mala cara. ¿Quieres hablar?-

Rena la mira con un profundo dolor en sus ojos.

-No.- Responde segura pero débilmente. –Estaré Bien.- Diciendo esto, dándole la espalda a Churi para dirigirse a su habitación.-

Churi un poco harta por el comportamiento desinteresado durante todo el trascurso de las grabaciones lanza preguntas directas y provocadoras.

-¿Por qué mientes y te haces la fuerte cuando se te nota el dolor en la cara Rena? ¿Por qué todo te lo guardas para ti misma?-

Rena detiene sus pasos al escucharlas, y vuelve a mirar a Churi con un semblante serio. Todo parece indicar que no le gusta que la vean vulnerable.

-¿La quieres? Rena solo acéptalo, igual y eso no arregla las cosas, pero de algo ha de servir.-

-No la quiero.- Responde una voz dura. –No es tan simple como eso.- Termina Rena de decir esto con una mirada perdida y una voz impotente.

Sin decir nada mas gira nuevamente y continúa su camino dejando a Churi esperando una respuesta clara, pero lo que acaba de escuchar es más que obvio. Ve como Rena se aleja y hace un gesto en su boca de desaprobación.

-No, si son la una para lo otra.- Dice como un susurro y da media vuelta para irse también a la suya.

Mientras tanto Jurina, regresa a su cama, está molesta, confundida, harta, furiosa. Se sienta y se inclina hacia el frente tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Si así lo quieres Rena.- Habla en voz alta, conteniendo el llanto que no puede salir por el enojo. -Te voy a despedir como te mereces.- Su respiración es pesada y continúa, mientras que sus ojos se llenan de ira y lagrimas progresivamente. –Voy a darte tu espectáculo el mejor que has visto…Princesa.- Y solo una lágrima logra escapar de sus ojos furiosos cayendo al piso de la habitación.


	9. Chapter 9 -Que comience la función-

MÁS ALLÁ DE WMATSUI Capitulo 9 -Que Comience la Función-

 **Por:** **Haruhi48** **y mgatito**

Apoyo de las traducciones de letras en ingles-español por:

 **AKB48 Fansub En ViVO** **Eli00048** **y** **STUDIO48**

Hoy es el primer día de concierto, la vista de todo aquello es impresionante. Lejos de su juego, Jurina está muy feliz y proyecta mucha confianza. Platica, bromea y no deja de repartir amor por todas partes, mas con las chicas nuevas que están muy nerviosas. Ella les está dando todo su apoyo y consejos, se ve realmente profesional.

-Esta Jurina es otra- Dice Masana al grupo de chicas que la Rodea, entre ellas Kanon y Sae.

-¿Nos la habrán cambiado?- Dice Sae

-Parece- Agrega Kanon.

-Bueno mientras todo este bajo control no hay problema.- Comenta Masana.

-Esperemos que así sea.- Termina por decir Sae.

Y allí va Jurina, se dirige al área de micrófonos, con los técnicos, al igual que Rena son las encargadas de decir las palabras de bienvenida a los espectadores que se dieron cita para el primer día de despedida de Rena.

Se encuentran las dos, pero no se hablan, solo reciben las hojas de lo que quieren que digan.

Les dan la orden de que comiencen a hablar.

" _Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes"_ \- Se escucha en todo el estadio ambas voces. El publico este vuelto loco al escuchar al Wmatsui por primera vez dar la bienvenida.

 _-"Hoy estamos reunidos aquí para iniciar el fin y el nuevo comienzo pera nuestra querida ¡Rena chan!"-_ Diciéndolo eufóricamente Jurina. _"Agradecemos su presencia y su paciencia hasta este día, Gracias por acompañarnos"-_ Toma la palabra Rena mientras todos siguen gritando. Jurina lanza un claro mensaje a Rena tomando la palabra del micrófono ignorando las líneas del guion _– "Quiero escuchar que llamen fuertemente a Rena Chan… 1…2…3 ¡RENA-CHAN!-"_ se escucha por todas partes, Jurina los contagia a todos _-"Otra vez ¡RENA-CHAN!"-_ Y Así gritan una y otra vez, miembros, publico, staff, el nombre de Rena, cada que Jurina lo hace siente que se le destroza el alma, pero esto apenas comienza. _-"por favor sean pacientes, le hablado Matsui Jurina, Matsui Rena y WMATSUI"_ mientras el público esta vuelto loco y entusiasmado. Le hace saber a Rena que ella es la dueña de esta noche.

El micrófono se apaga, se miran fijamente.

-¿Qué fue eso Jurina?-

-Hice lo que me pediste, solo mi trabajo.- Da la media vuelta apara dirigirse a la zona por donde entrara.

Rena no se sorprende y esperaba algo similar después de todo, a orillado a Jurina a comportase de esa forma.

Jurina se aleja esta vez le toca entrar después de Rena.

El primer día de concierto será muy especial, se cantaran canciones de todo tipo y a Rena se le dio la libertad de escoger la mayoría. Algunas en las que participara por primera vez como _"Finlad Miracle"_ simplemente le encanta esa canción.

Rena se prepara, aun no llega a su posición, pues aun falta un poco, pero camina decidida con paso firme pensando en todas las cosas que hay que cumplir hoy. Sin embargo su mente esta algo perdida y entre tantas emociones no sabe que siente por cada una de esas cosas.

-¿Todo en orden?-

Una voz la distrae un poco.

-Si- Responde pensativa

-¿Estas lista para el comienzo del fin?- Pregunta Churi.

-Qué triste se oye eso.- Dice Rena con una cara de desagrado.

-Perdón, pero no encuentro como más llamarlo. Como sea, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.- Dice Churi alegremente.

-¿No vas a preguntarme nada?- Cuestiona Rena.

Después de la conversación unilateral, Churi decide llevar las cosas tranquila y resistir la tentación de inmiscuirse.

-No. Todo está dicho.- Responde sorpresivamente Churi.

-Bien. Entonces a iniciar con el fin.-

Y ambas ríen de tan bizarra analogía.

La introducción comienza a sonar, ahora todas están en sus respectivas posiciones.

El concierto transcurre sin contratiempos, pero Jurina se ha encargado de robarse el Show, no porque realmente quiera hacerlo, pero su comportamiento da mucho de qué hablar, se la ha pasado haciendo resaltar a Rena con todo tipo de halagos, insinuaciones en los MC, sus gestos. Los otros miembros encuentran el comportamiento de Jurina bastante energético, muchas dudan ahora de su cordura. Pero los fans están felices, eufóricos igual que Jurina.

+++Al día siguiente+++

-¿Jurina?- Un miembro del Staff le habla.

-Si-

-Rena te busca, pide hablar a solas contigo en el camerino.-

-Está bien, iré en un momento.- Sabe lo que ocurrirá, pero no piensa ceder, ante una Rena furiosa, loca o una posible Rena sumisa. Simplemente esta lista para cualquier escenario.

Jurina se dirige al camerino, ve a las chicas que van de un lado a otro pero cuando la ven a ella se hacen a un lado. Sabe por esa acción de las chicas que no tiene buena cara así que hace todo lo posible por cambiarla a una forma más amigable. Esto es doloroso, muy doloroso. Llega al camerino pero no toca la puerta, abre y ve a Rena que esta maquillándose.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? Se breve por favor.-

Rena voltea y ve esa mala cara, pero hoy no peleara, no se siente bien y está muy emocional.

-Quiero que no me eches a perder el concierto de hoy- Diciéndolo de forma muy calmada.

-Yo solo hago lo que tengo que hacer- Pero Jurina contesta muy fría.

-Claro con tu sobre actuación. Casi lo hechas a perder ayer ¿Que quieres que piense? Quiero que hoy no hagas lo mismo por favor, me preocupa lo que piensen de ti.- Le dice eso mientras se levanta y se acerca a ella. –Jurina tu comportamiento de ayer dejo mucho que decir. Debes aprender a ser responsable porque yo ya no voy a estar ahí para hacerlo por ti. Tú tienes que guiar de ahora en adelante a todas.-

Jurina sabe que estas palabras de Rena suenan estrictas pero son ciertas, sin embargo no planea dejarse llevar por su calidez, ni bajar la guardia.

-¡Hum! ¿Te preocupa que haga una estupidez en la coreografía de hoy?- Jurina sigue a Rena con la mirada mientras cruza sus brazos y observa cómo ya está prácticamente frente a ella. No puede evitar sentir que las piernas le tiemblan.

-Pues ya que lo mencionas, si.- Rena ya está a escasos centímetros de Jurina y la mira suplicantemente. –Sin embargo creo que por hoy de nada sirve decirte palabras que vengan desde el corazón.-

-¿Corazón? ¿Tienes uno? Perdona, pero así como fui inestable y mal educada a tu gusto, también fui directa y creo que jamás falte a mi lugar como tu compañera. El simple hecho de pensar que hoy tendré que hacerla, me provoca dolor de cabeza. No te preocupes no hare nada para arruinar tu despedida.- Le responde desviándole su mirada a otro sitio lejos de esos hermosos ojos.

-Confió en ti Jurina.- Le dice mientras la toma de los hombros.

Ante este acto, Jurina la voltea a ver y da un paso a tras para alejarse de las manos de Rena. Da media vuelta para salir de los vestidores pero se detiene y solo gira un poco la cabeza.

-Perfecto. Esta noche Matsui Rena, dejare a mi corazón de lado porque yo si he hablado con él, y saldré a ese maldito escenario a sonreír por ti, a sonreír para ti y para todos. Pero no me pidas que me alegre por ello. No me pidas que te mire sinceramente.- Hace una pausa y respira profundo. Sabe que se está mostrando vulnerable en este momento, toma fuerza.- Y, lo que reste de estas horas, lo que reste de estos días, será lo último que recibas de mi parte.-

Rena sabe que el tiempo se agota y que hoy será el concierto final, el que tiene que salir por obligación mejor que el anterior. Además que quiere terminar las cosas de la mejor manera con Jurina. Aunque aún falta un día y posiblemente sea el más doloroso para ambas.

-No piensas perdonarme ¿cierto? ¿Qué es lo que no puedes perdonarme Jurina?- Pregunta con una voz suave mientras se acerca involuntariamente

Cuando ésta, está a punto de retomar su salida, pero se sorprende al sentir una mano que la ha tomado nuevamente de uno de sus hombros. Rena está muy sentimental.

-Todo- Responde fríamente Jurina tratando de no ceder ante esta mujer manipuladora.

-¿Qué es todo?-

-Todo lo que tú eres. Lo que tú implicas. Nunca te importe, nunca te ha importado nada que no sea quedar bien. ¿Crees que me creo lo que haces ahora? A ti solo te importa salir bien el día de hoy. Tú sabes lo que siento, pero no estoy en desventaja pues también sé lo que sientes tú. No te preocupes, hoy estaré a la altura de tus expectativas, Rena.-

Jurina da un paso hacia la puerta quitándose abruptamente la mano de Rena, ni siquiera la voltea a ver y sale de la habitación. Ella solo ve como sale y suspira profundamente.

-Perdóname Jurina.- Y da la media vuelta para volver a tocador y retocarse el maquillaje, ya que está a nada de empezar el concierto.

Mientras observa su reflejo en el espejo se sumerge en algunos recuerdos. Sintiendo que no es digna de nada con respecto a Jurina. Piensa en ese sentimiento que la inundo en el teatro el día que cumplió 18 años. Por una extraña razón término asistiendo a un Stege con el Team S. Lo que disfruto como nunca, en ese momento ella ya lo sabía. Sabía que tenía que dejarla, tenía que dejar todo. También sabía que la próxima vez que se presentara con Jurina a su lado en aquel lugar sería la última vez. Esa última vez que será mañana. También piensa como en todo ese tiempo intento insinuarle que se iría para que no la afectara tanto, pero falló en su intento por no hacer o decir las cosas claras.

Rena está tan distraída que no escucha cuando se abre la puerta y dos chicas entran, son Masana y Churi.

-Te ves triste- Dice Masana

-¿Eh?- Responde volviendo en sí.

-Hay un aura melancólica en ti Rena- Comenta Churi tratando de no insinuar nada más.

-Supongo que es normal ¿No?- Responde Rena un poco triste.

Las chicas se voltean a ver una a la otra.

-Supongo que esto es lo que sienten todas las que han pasado por su último concierto. Se piensan en muchas cosas y es inevitable sentir nostalgia, piensas en cosas que debiste haber hecho y otras que te faltaron por hacer. –

-Aun estas a tiempo de hacerlo- Contesta Churi, sabiendo que esto no solo es por la graduación si no, el peso de todo lo que sea vivido últimamente.

-Es hora de irnos- Rena se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, cambia el tema de conversación para evitar más comentarios. Sale y deja a las dos chicas dentro.

-Al parecer no veremos el final de esto ¿cierto?- Pregunta Churi a Masana.

-Al parecer no.- Responde triste.

-Vaya que WMatsui es único.- Habla Churi mientras suspira. -Lo voy a extrañar.-

-Yo más que nadie lo voy a extrañar.- Dice Masana. –Ese par de tontas no se comparara nunca con otro. Es una lástima que no se hayan dado cuenta.-

-Pues yo diría lo contrario.- Comenta Churi.

-¿Eh?-

-Si ese par no se hubiera dado cuenta, no hubiera pasado todo lo que paso.-

-¿Qué intentas decir con eso?-

-Que ellas lo saben, saben lo que hay dentro de sí mismas, pero Rena no se tomo la molestia de comunicárselo.-

Masana se lleva ambas manos a la boca.

-¿Quieres decir que Rena de verdad…?…- Pero Churi la interrumpe.

-Si-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Por todas las veces que platique con ella. Su desorden no es normal en alguien como Rena. Su comportamiento cambio desde que Jurina se rebeló. Hizo cosas que no haría alguien a quien no le importa la otra persona.-

-Entonces, ¿Rena de verdad la quiere?-

-Más de lo que debería. La cuestión aquí es, ¿Por qué lo guarda tan celosamente? ¿Y se altera cada que se lo mencionas?-

-mmm. Yo también tengo esa duda ahora. Yo sabía que Rena estaba comportándose extraña, pero solo tenía sospechas.-

-Pues las cosas son así y terminaran así- Dice amargamente Churi. -Bien Vámonos-

Las chicas salen del camerino, para dirigirse a escenario. De pronto escuchan la introducción. Comienzan a correr, no pueden llegar tarde y lo hacen mientras se ríen y gritan burlonamente por su distracción. Todo el Staff las ve pasar. Definitivamente SKE es un grupo raro, y peculiarmente bello.

Se encuentran en el opening del evento, todas están en posición. Jurina esta alista pero siente una opresión en el pecho. Estos no son nervios, más bien son ganas de no hacerlo. Hoy se siente más cerca el final. Esto definitivamente no se siente como la primera vez. Siente un nudo en la garganta, pero hoy más que nunca tiene que sonreír, aunque ayer estuvo en ese escenario hoy definitivamente se siente diferente.

Suena como primera canción y ultima con sus respectivos centros " _Tsuyokimono yo"_. Hoy todo es diferente, Jurina respeta los momentos de Rena. Brillan juntas y en el ambiente hay la sensación que sintieron la primera vez que tuvieron un concierto en solitario como solo SKE. Es hermosa esa presentación. La primera sección del evento será con todos los singles hasta el momento, excepto en el que Rena es centro.

Son energéticas, lo dan todo. Todas agradecidas de poder estar por última vez con uno de los pilares de SKE y se esfuerzan en despedirla como se merece y como ella quiere con una sonrisa en los labios.

Las coreografías son interpretadas como nunca, la cercanía de ambas chicas en cada canción es una dosis de euforia para los fans. Y los sentimientos salen a flote por algunas coreografías comprometedoras como _Kiss datte hidakii_. Nunca fue tan difícil interpretarla, piensa cada una en su mente. Estar cerca una de la otra les provoca inquietud.

La segunda ronda de canciones comienza y la mayoría, son sorpresa. Rena está casi en todas. Definitivamente es un concierto excepcional.

Detrás del escenario, Rena observa a Jurina que se está ajustando el micrófono mientras sonríe. Mira esa sonrisa cautivadora que tiene. La mira de arriba abajo.

-Ese traje negro le sienta también.- Piensa mientras ve como ahora se ajusta su corbata. –Se ve tan elegante.- Pero ella misma interrumpe sus pensamientos y se voltea hacia otro lado. Sabe que después de su número tendrá que ir al vestidor a ponerse el traje designado para la coreografía que desato este infierno.

Así de una canción a otra el concierto sigue su curso. Es momento de _Darknees_. Rena seguirá con un dúo con _"Higurashinokoi"_ Azuma Rion. Desde su posición observa el Rostro de Jurina gigante en una de las pantallas, hoy la están enfocando más que otras veces. La expresión en su cara realmente es excelente por cada palabra que dice. Rena siempre piensa en el contenido de esa canción cada que la oye, mientras continua observando su rostro.

-Es realmente triste a pesar de su ritmo.- Piensa ella. –Es como si Jurina le dijera a todos lo que siente.-

Pero algo pasa, justo en una estrofa en específico, Jurina hace notar sus movimientos más marcados mientras las demás siguen en lo suyo. Al recitar la estrofa apunta a donde esta Rena. Entiende perfectamente esa acción y sabe que es para ella el mensaje de lo que resta de la canción.

" _Incluso si un milagro…"_

El coro de esta canción es más enérgico en ella. Resalta por encima de las demás, sabe que la cámara la enfoca en las últimas estrofas y su mirada lo dice todo.

" _Incluso el calor que tuve en mis brazos. Todo será borrado"…_

La canción está llegando a su fin en la última parte, Jurina es enfocada al final, su expresión es demasiado triste y todos lo notan. Salen todas del escenario y se destina a vestir su traje nuevo para interpretar _Two roses_ y el panorama no es bonito cuando Jurina voltea al salir del escenario va justo en la dirección de Rena. No puede evitar sentir una punzada en el estomago. Se miran una a la otra pero solo por escasos segundos Jurina la esquiva conforme se acercan y se apresura a llagar a los camerinos para cambiarse su traje negro por un vestido de igual color.

La rosa roja y la rosa azul, siempre así las han caracterizado. El estadio se ilumina de color inverso de donde saldrá cada una la mitad tiene lámparas color rojas la otra, azules y esa vista es imponente. Hace notar la presencia de las rosas en el escenario. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión vuelven a sus colores originales en sus vestuario, blanco y negro. Son hermosos los vestidos. Ni ostentosos ni sencillos, simplemente bellos y elegantes. Desde que pisan el escenario, su corazón les late con fuerza. Cada quien en un extremos del escenario, están muy nerviosas al parecer es el número más esperado de la noche.

Al principió habrá un pequeña introducción. Lo suficientemente larga para que les dé tiempo de llegar al centro del escenario central y comenzar con su danza seductora. La primera en salir será Jurina, como aparentando buscar a alguien mientras a lo lejos observa a su Rosa que se aproxima a ella. Están frente a frente. Y la canción comienza.

Ahí está la tan esperada danza que paraliza a todos. Las y los miembros detrás del escenario ven envilecidas la última actuación, el último WMatsui. Y todos son testigo de los ojos cristalinos de ambas, que ellos mismos no pueden evitar sentirse conmovidos.

Jurina comienza a recitar su primera estrofa y mientras, su expresión es sublime.

 _-"En ese momento en que nos miramos a los ojos"…-_

Sus letras ruegan por ser escuchadas.

 _-…"Aquello importante para mí fue robado."-_

Que se puede decir de Rena sus ojos penetrantes, hermosos que siempre reflejan lo que ella quiere junto a esa delicadeza de mover su cuerpo. El mensaje de su párrafo se queda en el Aire.

 _-"En un principio no me di cuenta, pero logre sentir una sensación de vacío en mi pecho. Algo esta siéndome robado. ¡Siento que me ahogo!"-_

Viene la primera intervención de miradas entre ellas. Nadie sabe si lo hacen efímeramente. Pero por ahora el escenario es suyo. No importa nadie, no importa nada, solo se ven una a la otra como nunca lo hicieron antes cada que recitan las estrofas. Y se cantan una a la otra.

- _"!Dos Rosas!-_ Exclama Jurina _-Te daré un ejemplo-_ Responde Rena _"…-_

 _-…"Si eres una rosa-_ Dice Jurina _–Por siempre-_ Continua Rena _"…-_

 _-… "Al igual que un flor en un florero.-_ Canta sola Jurina _"…-_

 _-…"Solo servirás para ser admirada, No para ser tocada".-_ Terminan de decir juntas

De pronto es como si nadie las observara, Jurina la corteja y Rena no puede evitar caer ante sus encantos. Se olvidan por un memento de que es una simple actuación.

-… _"¡Dos Rosas!_ \- Es el turno de Rena. _–Te daré un ejemplo-_ Repite Jurina"…-

 _-…"Si eres una Rosa-_ Dice Rena. _–Para toda la vida.-_ Responde Jurina"…-

-… _"Permíteme conservarte para siempre"_ \- Mientras Rena dice esto su expresión es suplicante.

 _-"Incluso si esa flor fuera a marchitarse y caer. Siempre serás perfecta para mi".-_ Concluyen juntas.

Jurina la persigue, Rena intenta escapar como marca la coreografía. Viene la primera interacción de contacto entre ambas.

Rena se acerca a ella pero la esquiva dando pie al movimiento de Jurina que es tomarla de la mano y atraerla hacia ella mientras sostiene su cintura y Rena deposita una mano en su hombro.

La otra mano de Rena sube lentamente al rostro de Jurina y acaricia con la yema de sus dedos su mejilla.

Conforme se sigue consumiendo la canción, letra por letra.

" _Si esto es amor_ \- Dicen las dos juntas _. –Por favor_.- Dice solo Jurina".

… "– _No dejes que nada de esto cambie. Sin abrirnos a nadie más hasta que nuestras vidas se quemen lejos"-_ Terminan la estrofa juntas.

Mientras se miran intensamente delinea el contorno de su cara. Se supone que Jurina debió cerrar los ojos pero no lo hizo. Simplemente no podía dejar de ver los ojos de Rena y de sentir como ésta le toca suavemente el rostro.

Prosiguen con la coreografía Jurina se lo dice todo. Con sus movimientos y su mirada tan intensa. Rena lo hace de igual manera, sin embargo para la misma Jurina es un misterio. Frente a ella tiene a una actriz imponente una actriz impecable.

La toma de la mano, el toque es suave y delicado para después pasar a su cintura nuevamente. Jurina está justo detrás de ella, Rena está muy cerca de Jurina y ella puede sentir el calor del cuerpo de Rena. La distancia es nula están más cerca de lo que la coreografía marcaba, pero no fue intencional las circunstancias hicieron que quedaran así. Jurina la envuelve con sus brazos, mientras Rena voltea a verla están demasiado cerca y en el público nadie parpadea.

Se miran intensamente. Jurina la comprime con fuerza hacia su cuerpo para tomar sus manos y hacerla girar. Rena se da cuenta de eso pero no le molesta en lo más mínimo, al contrario permanece aparentemente disfrutando del calor de Jurina. Cierra los ojos y siente la nariz de Jurina que rosa su mejilla, ese roce es tan esquicito para las dos que las hace sentir escalofríos. Ambas lo saben y el público esta vuelto loco por tan impecable e intensa actuación.

La hace girar para tenerla justo enfrente de ella tomándola por la cintura. La distancia es mínima, ambas suben lentamente sus respectivas manos para llegar al final de la coreografía, toman sus mejillas, cierran los ojos y juntan sus frentes muy cálidamente. Es el fin, el estadio esta enmudecido, realmente enmudecido. De pronto en cuestión de segundos el estadio explota efusivo y vuelto loco.

Churi al ser testigo de la presencia de tan grandes sentimientos decide intentarlo una última vez, mientras observa como la canción ha terminado.

La coreógrafa se encuentra con Yuasa, ambos son testigo de cómo todo ha llegado a su fin.

-Las vamos a extrañar- Suspira la coreógrafa mientras lo dice.

Yuasa no dice nada, solo tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

-Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer.- Prosigue la coreógrafa. –Ese par de niñas, la energía de Jurina, como resalto por sobre todas, y la tenacidad de Rena, como llego desde atrás. Simplemente son únicas.-

-Simplemente son irremplazables.- Termina por decir Yuasa mientras cruza sus brazos y en el mismo acto una mano cubre su boca.

Todos quedaron atónitos con la presentación. Ni ellas mismas saben que fue lo que ocurrió realmente. Lo que sigue es un MC y ni siquiera las otras chicas recordaban lo que tenían que decir después de ver tal actuación.

El concierto culmina con la despedida de Rena, la primera salida de una grande en el grupo. Todos la despiden, con lágrimas en los ojos y sonrisas sinceras. Sin embargo Jurina no tiene una sonrisa en su cara. La expresión es seria y una que otra lagrima se escapa de sus ojos cada que parpadea. Solo está ahí impotente, cansada de sentir.

Antes de despedirse del escenario, Rena se acerca a ella la mira por última vez. Se miran mutuamente y Jurina hace un gesto que no hacía desde hace varios años. Inclina un poco su cabeza hacia un lado y sube su mano a la altura de la frente para hacer un saludo peculiar de su infancia cuando acataba una orden sonriéndole temblorosamente, mas como una mueca conteniendo el llanto. Rena se estremece ante esa acción que no veía desde hace muchos años. Una vez más Jurina le hizo una jugada inesperada, pero nota que no es con el afán de molestarla y le sonríe de igual manera correspondiendo a ese saludo. Montones de recuerdos vienen a su mente pero solo se quedan en eso, en recuerdos.

Acto seguido Rena gira mientras Jurina da un paso al frente, le ofrece su mano que Rena corresponde, para llevarla a la plataforma que la elevara a la puerta por donde saldrá. Recorren ese camino mientras se escucha una versión instrumental del último single. Jurina suelta su mano justo cuando la deja en medio de la plataforma. La mira por última vez, y dando pasos hacia atrás se leja de la plataforma, todas las chicas se paran detrás de Jurina y juntas ven como se eleva.

Estos tortuosos minutos, duelen como nunca. El rostro de Jurina no expresa nada. Solo la mira alejarse mientras las lagrimas escapan de sus ojos y ella no pone ninguna resistencia.

Jurina huye inmediatamente después de salir del escenario, no se queda al brindis final a pesar de ser una orden, se justifica diciendo que tiene que viajar a Tokyo muy temprano y debe retirarse. Se va a los vestidores rápidamente para cambiarse y tomar sus pertenencias para después intentar desaparecer del lugar lo más pronto posible. Creyó que todo estaría bien, pero no, sus sentimientos la están traicionando, y aun que le duela, cumplirá con la petición de Rena y se convertirá en la guía del grupo, pero para eso, tiene que deshacerse de todos sus recuerdos y de todo lo que siente. Rena se da cuenta de eso y va tras ella aprovechando que las demás miembros se hidratan y recuperan fuerzas. No tiene mucho tiempo y lo sabe así que se apresura en llegar.

Jurina mete sus cosas a su bolso, perdida en sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta de la entrada de Rena.

-¡No te vayas!- Grita Rena mientras conforme se asoma y ve Jurina aun dentro.

Una voz se escucha de la nada y Jurina al reconocerla gira rápidamente.

-¿Tú vas a impedirlo?- Pregunta con su semblante cansado y molesto.

-Se que no puedo. Pero quiero intentarlo. Te agradezco lo de hoy me has dejado ver otra parte de ti. Me has dejado ver que tan grande eres-

-No, no te equivoques. Todo fue una actuación, ¿te gusto?- Responde controlando sus emociones.

-No lo sentí como una actuación.-

\- Te dije que estaría a la altura de tus expectativas, y tú me pediste hacer las cosas bien, ¿No? ¿Hora que hice mal?-

-Nada, todo fue perfecto. Jurina de verdad lo siento. Siento mucho todo esto.-

-No te molestes en justificarte, no puedo hacer que me quieras, si tú no quieres.

-Jurina, sé que no puedes perdonarme y no intento justificarme, pero ¿Qué pasa si un día se te da la oportunidad de volver tu sueño más preciado realidad? ¿Qué hay con tus sueños?-

-¿Qué hay de mis sueños? Por el momento no pido mucho ¿sabes?, mis sueños están aquí y uno de ellos ya se va.-

-Pues entonces tenemos un problema. Tú sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona…- Pero Rena no termina de decirlo.

-Lo sé- Esas palabras enfurecen a Jurina, le duelen, pero tiene que aceptarlo. - Nunca fui una opción para ti. No puedo hacer que tu corazón sienta algo si no quiere. Lo único que me alegra es que pronto serás solo un recuerdo. Y la administración se va a encargar de eso.- Expresándose con las palabras más hirientes que encuentra.

Rena no puede evitar que estas palabras le afecten, al escuchar "pronto serás un recuerdo". Sintió que el mundo se le vino encima, por un momento no quería, no podía imaginárselo, mucho menos pensarlo. Y un impulso nació dentro de ella.

-Lo sé. Pero Ju…-

En ese momento un miembro del Staff entra al camerino. Ambas voltean en cuanto escuchan la puerta.

-Rena-San, la están aperando para su brindis.

-Al parecer nunca vamos a estar de acuerdo Rena Matsui, disfruta tu noche. Con permiso.-

Sale apresuradamente mientras Rena la sigue apresurada, ignorando al miembro del Staff llegan la puerta.

-¡Jurina!-

Pero no responde y solo ve su espalda y como desaparece del lugar.

-Bien, si así lo quieres Matsui. Así será.-

Ya en salón donde se encuentran todas, brindan y se toman fotos con la graduada, tantas que pierde la cuenta de quien le falta tomarse la foto, bueno de verdad siempre sabrá quién falta, pero es un poco imposible hacerlo.

-Rena ¿Puedo hablar asolas un momento contigo?- Pregunta Yuasa de la nada.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?-

-Sígueme.-

A Rena le parece un poco extraño que Yuasa la lleve a un lugar lejos de las demás miembros y de las cámaras. Pero no dice nada solo obedece.

-Estoy muy agradecido contigo, por tu entrega total al grupo, por estar siempre a la altura de las circunstancias pero… - Hace una pausa y su voz cambia, con mucha dificultad continua ablando. –Te pido perdón Rena.- pronuncia esas palabras haciendo una reverencia de 90º frente a ella.

Rena se sorprende por la acción del Manager del grupo.

-¿Pero qué hace?- Dice en un tono alarmado.

-Te pido perdón Rena, debí hacerlo antes.- Diciendo eso mientras regresa a su postura erguida.

-No tiene por qué hacerlo, además no comprendo porque está haciendo esto.-

-Si tengo por qué hacerlo. Ahora solo te pido una cosa más. Lo último que hagas, hazlo bien, como Matsui Rena lo haría, no como la Idol Matsui Rena lo haría.

Rena realmente no comprende a que viene todo esto y trata de hacerlo pero todo es muy confuso.

-Ella me pregunto hace tiempo, ¿Qué es WMatsui? La respuesta es tuya.-

Rena se asombra de esas palabras y ahora comprende el por qué de la disculpa del manager.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?- Pregunta un poco molesta pero guardando respeto a su mayor.

-En nombre de todos, te pido perdón por haber te obligado a hacer esto.- Yuasa no dice nada más evadiendo la pregunta de Rena y se forma un silencio.

-La función debe continuar ¿No?- Responde Rena profesional y fríamente. –Debo retírame, con su permiso.- Da la media vuelta y se detiene antes de caminar. –Un día, ella se dará cuenta y no por mí, sino por ustedes mismos y ese día dejara todo esto.- Para después seguir con su camino y alejarse de ahí. Lo único que quiere esta noche es ir a casa a descansar.

Yuasa entiende la actitud de Rena, y se siente mal por como las cosas se salieron de control en tan solo un par de meses. Y así la ve alejarse y perderse entre la multitud de chicas que un estaban ahí.

-Como siempre, tienes razón Rena. La función debe continuar.- Murmura Yuasa mientras la pierde de vista.


	10. Chapter 10 -¿Donde estas Matsui?-

**MÁS ALLÁ DE WMATSUI Capitulo 10 -¿Dónde estás Matsui?-**

HOLA Ya estamos en la recta final. Solo no tengo más que decir Muchas Gracias a todos, por su apoyo

Por: Haruhi48 y mgatito

Publicare rápido porque ya viene la segunda parte "Perder para Ganar" que es la secuela de este Fanfic.

Hoy es un día lluvioso que parece no tener piedad, aun así se celebrara un evento muy importante. Es el último día de Rena en el teatro, todo está listo. Después de dos agotadores días de concierto, han tenido muy poco descanso realmente. Hoy todo eso llega a su fin. Hoy se acaban esos días de tortura para Jurina y de pelas para Rena.

Se supone que hoy debería estar todas en el teatro. Incluso algunas un no llegan. Pero para sorpresa de muchos Jurina no está. En eventos de esta magnitud llegan al teatro muy temprano a varias horas de anticipación y se supone que debería, tendrá nuevamente protagonismo durante la despedida definitiva de Rena. Aunque aun falten varias horas.

Según lo ensayado para buena y mala suerte de Jurina, tendrá que, nuevamente, despedirla con una gran sonrisa entregándole el obligado ramo de flores y dedicarle algunas palabras a nombre de todas, las últimas palabras. Es el precio de ser la otra Ace de SKE.

Se acerca la hora del show y Jurina no aparece, nadie sabe de ella. Yuasa está molesto por este retraso de Jurina sin aviso, y por todos los acontecimientos recientes que involucran a Jurina, pero no puede exigirle más a esa joven. Sabe que él es el culpable en gran medida así que no le queda más que tragarse ese malestar y ser comprensible.

Yuasa, por fin localiza al manager personal de Jurina y exige una explicación al respecto, Jurina tiene un pendiente en el teatro y tiene que cumplir con él indisputablemente.

Le notifica que aun está en la sesión de fotos a poco más de 3 horas de distancia cerca de Tokyo y que por motivos desconocidos, los que están dirigiendo la sesión, no les ha gustado el trabajo de Jurina y lo está repitiendo una y otra vez. No le garantiza que estará ahí.

Pronto el rumor se corre y se cuchichea por todas partes la posible ausencia de Jurina. Y claro como era de esperarse comienzan a inventarse cosas, que no tardan en llegar a oídos de las chicas que saben perfectamente que son falsos. Sin embargo no dicen nada, lo encuentran divertido y pues es el final de todo, además en cualquier momento las mandan llamar para aclarar las cosas y alterar las líneas de baile.

Masana, por ser la única de la primera Generación presente, será quien tome el lugar de Jurina y tampoco la hace sentir bien.

Rena se encontraba en el camerino, maquillándose y eligiendo el peinado que usara, los rumores han llegado a sus oídos.

-Así que no vienes hoy Jurina, otra vez a tu modo ¿No?- Piensa Rena

-¿Qué le hiciste a Jurina que ahora no quiere venir?- Pregunta Churi en tono de broma sobre saltando a Rena.

-¿Qué?, ¿A qué te refieres, acaso tengo que ser culpable de todas las desgracias de Jurina?- Responde Rena no muy feliz por el comentario de Churi y aparentemente tranquila.

-Vaya, parece que te afecta- Dice Churi como examinando a Rena cruzando los brazos en el proceso.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué me ha de afectar alguien que se ha dedicado a hacerme infeliz todo este tiempo?- Contesta fríamente viendo a Churi reflejada en el espejo justo de tras de ella.

-¿Quieres que te diga por qué?- La cara de Churi es muy seria ha dejado su tono de burla.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-

-Ahora no insinuó nada, te lo digo muy segura. ¿Hasta cuando Rena?-

-¿Hasta cuándo qué?- Responde ofuscada

-Por favor, no te hagas la desentendida otra vez.-

-Churi, no comprendo que quieres decirme, pero no me gusta el tono en el que me estás hablando-

-Disculpa si te he molestado. Pero no sé cómo hablarle a alguien que se niega a escuchar a sus pocos amigos y pero aun, a su propio corazón. No sé cómo dirigirme a alguien que tiene altibajos a cada momento.-

-Déjame sola, por favor. Quiero terminar con todo esto de la mejor manera con todos y contigo también.- Diciéndoselo de la forma más amable que encuentra.

-Bien, te dejare Rena, pero piensa muy bien en mis palabras, será lo último que te pueda decir hoy sin gente alrededor. Sabes que te quiero mucho y también quiero que todo salga bien. Pero no conseguirás terminar con todo si no eres sincera contigo y con Jurina.-

Al oír esto Rena se incomoda, todo este tiempo ha estado escuchando reproches como si ella fuera la culpable de todo.

-No quiero generar un problema, pero todos se preocupan por Jurina, ¿Acaso me han preguntado cómo me siento yo? He soportado una carga muy grande todos estos años. Jurina es muy importante para mí, como no te imaginas y no quiero ni quise lastimarla todo este tiempo.- Hablándole con una voz muy dura al reflejo del espejo y con su seño fruncido.

-Pues que crees, lo hiciste. Todos los días, desde el primer día que se conocieron, mucho antes de que llegara yo. Eso que me dices no me corresponde a mí escucharlo, debes decírselo a ella. Además que ganamos con preguntarte algo, tu jamás nos dirás lo que te ocurre Matsui Rena. O ¿Te recuerdo que me ignoraste cuando te vi salir de la habitación de Jurina el ultimo día de las grabaciones?-

Ambas parecen estar molestas, sin embargo la confianza que hay entre las dos les permite interactuar de esa forma. A pesar de ser un poco menor que Rena, por alguna extraña razón la escucha. Masana irrumpe en la habitación y alcanzo a escuchar la discusión de las chicas.

-Vengo en son de paz- Dice mientras entra con las manos en alto.

Las chicas voltean a verla y no pueden evitar cambiar su expresión ante la cómica entrada de Masana.

-¿Puedo preguntar o deduzco de que están abalando?-

-Pues aquí la señorita cabeza dura que se equivoco otra vez de persona para hablar-

Rena voltea a verla no muy contenta por su comentario.

-Ya, ya, está bien. Se perfectamente que ocurre- Comenta Masana rompiendo el Aire de posible discusión.

-Y, ¿A que debemos tu presencia?- Pregunta Churi.

-Solo vine a hablar con Rena sobre los cambios del Stage. No sé si ya lo saben pero Jurina no llegara.-

Rena a pesar de haber escuchado los rumores, sintió un piquete en el estomago que la incomodo al saber que no verá a Jurina por última vez en el teatro.

-No lo sabíamos, solo eran rumores pero gracias por decirnos. Eso es excelente o ¿No, Rena? - Responde Churi volteando a ver el reflejo de Rena en el espejo nuevamente.

-No quiero pelear, de verdad estoy cansada de hacerlo- Responde algo fastidiada Rena.

Churi nota como sus comentarios, más que hacer enojar a Rena la lastiman y decide moderar su tono de voz en la conversación.

-Lo siento Rena, pero de verdad eres una idiota, no sé por qué has hecho esto todos estos años pero nada justifica jugar con los sentimientos de alguien. Ayer eras una persona y hoy eres otra.-

Después de escuchar eso Masana decide intervenir. Ya que de todo lo que ha ocurrido a causado que la actitud de Rena intrigue a todo mundo. A parte todas en esa habitación saben perfectamente todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos últimos meses.

-No estamos defendiendo a Jurina, Rena. Solo te pedimos que tranquilices a su corazón, no queremos que nos dejes a una Jurina descompuesta. Ella ya no es una niña, sin embargo la forma en que ve las cosas es muy diferente. Te aprecia mucho, es lógico que no supiera que hacer en todo este tiempo. Hoy, ella no viene porque no ha podido realizar su trabajo y lo ha estado repitiendo una y otra vez. ¿Cuando has escuchado que ella falle al hacer su trabajo?, es obvio que algo le está afectando y no se necesita ser adivinas para saber que es.-

-Yo he intentado arreglar las cosas, pero a ella le fascina hacerme enojar- Responde Rena en su defensa.

-Y también les fascina darse afecto salvajemente.- Interrumpe Churi volviendo a su tono pícaro, la verdad es que no pudo resistirlo.

Rena no puede evitar sentir un ligero sonrojo por las palabras de Churi, pues no son mentiras y recuerda todo esos atrevidos momentos de los cuales siempre se quedo con ganas de mas.

–Ella también intento arreglar las cosas y la mandaste al demonio.- Continua Churi y Rena no dice nada solo se queda pensativa.

-¡Shhhh!- Expresa Masana.

-¿Qué?, es la verdad. Rena, solo se honesta es todo lo que te pedimos.-

Rena solo las observa y piensa en la posibilidad de hablar con Jurina, además ha estado pensando en la extraña conversación que tuvo con Yuasa y no puede evitar sentirse intranquila.

-Pero, ¿Ahora cómo?, Jurina no está aquí-

Masana y Churi se voltean a ver, Rena bajo la guardia.

-Te ayudaremos a encontrarla- Dice Masana emocionada.

Al parecer Rena ha accedido a hablar con Jurina. Pero Churi aun no está muy contenta, sabe que Rena es como el clima, cambia sin previo aviso y drásticamente, como la tormenta de a fuera.

Todas están arreglando los últimos detalles del vestuario, sus pasos de baile, etc. Ven a Rena que se aproxima para abrir el evento de hoy. Será el centro en casi todas las actuaciones. Entre bromas, abrazos, fotografías y una que otra lagrima anticipada, se dirige de tras del telón. Para ver como este será levantado por última vez ante sus ojos.

El Stege comienza y entre, " _Koi o kataru shijin ni narenakute"_ , _"Antena"_ , _"Te wo Tsunaginagara"_ _"Kereha no Station"_ , _"Ame no Pianist"_ _"Higurashinokoi"_. Los MC, etc. Seguido de más canciones, se va consumiendo el tiempo en el escenario con momentos divertidos mientras fluyen los recuerdos. Obviamente alguien falta para que los recuerdos estén completos.

Ha transcurrido ya una hora y esto está llegando a su fin. Después de un MC nostálgico con un video dedicado a Rena, donde cada una las chicas está escribiendo una carta para ella. Se da cuenta que Jurina también está escribiendo una.

Mientras que las chicas se encuentran detrás del escenario a Masana se le dan una serie de instrucciones que pasan desapercibidas por las demás.

Termina la proyección del video, Rena está emocionada y no puede evitar que sus lágrimas fluyan en este momento. Ver a todas las chicas depositar todo tipo de imaginación y su cariño en un sobre blanco, la ha conmovido. La canción que sigue comienza a sonar y ve como las chicas entran al escenario con sus cartas en la mano y comienzan a tomar su posición.

" _Tegami no koto"_ , es la canción que se escucha. Las cartas que las chicas tienen en sus manos, se las irán entregando una por una conforme Rena pasa a un lado de ellas, esto estaba ensayado, pero sin cartas, es una completa sorpresa para Rena y se conmueve por cada una que recibe. En una parte específica, que se supone en ausencia de Jurina es de Masana, quien también sería la última en entregarla, inesperadamente se adelanta y se la entrega antes. En ese momento se escucha la voz de Jurina, quien aun está detrás del escenario y recita la parte que siempre le ha pertenecido.

… " _Por lo general, no puedo escribir cartas._

 _Pero, de repente te he escrito una,_

 _¿Podrías leerla?"…_

La ven entrar al escenario y como ésta, está mirando a Rena. Trascurre lo queda de la canción, al final Jurina se para frente a Rena y le entrega su carta. A pesar de ser un corto momento, se respira un aire de tranquilidad y nostalgia por parte de las dos. Y causa conmoción en todas al verla entrar, pues es la última que verán a Jurina y a Rena juntas.

La canción culmina. Es momento de entregar el ramo de flores después de las palabras de Yuasa, Masana y por último Jurina quien es la que entrega el ramo de flores, Para después terminar diciendo, mientras todos guardan silencio:

-Rena-chan…a pesar de todo, hoy en este teatro que te vio nacer…- Hace una pausa y su voz se corta. Juro ser fuerte a sí misma, pero no puede de verdad no puede, viendo tan cerca el final de todo las lágrimas le impiden hablar. –No deja de ser nostálgico después de todo ¿cierto? Gracias por todo- Pronunciando esto mientras las lagrimas fluyen y la mira fijamente seguido después de una reverencia muy larga.

Rena tiene una mano en su boca ahogando el llanto. Se supone que Jurina no iba a esta ahí, pero su sorpresiva aparición, le dio un toque nostálgico al momento.

-Gracias- Responde entre lagrimas, contestando la reverencia.

Masana toma la palabra mientras Yuasa sale del escenario con el Ramo de flores y las cartas. Esta situación es muy conmovedora, pero no estaba en lo programado. Jurina no pudo decir su discurso, todas lo saben. Ya sea porque no quiso, lo olvido o de verdad no pudo hacerlo.

Después de una cortas palabras de agradecimiento a los presentes Rena anuncia el final con la última canción " _Nakama no uta_ ", todas se acomodan incluyendo a Jurina

Se encuentran en la ultima parte, Rena debe despedirse sola en el escenario. Todas las chicas salen de él para esperarla y darle la última despedida afuera, pero, como era de esperarse, Jurina la observa a lo lejos, no le ha hablado a nadie solo esta callada y expectante de cómo su otra mitad esta terminándolo todo. Ve como dice sus últimas palabras de pie, en ese escenario de este pequeño teatro donde todo empezó. Pero no puede, se lleva la mano a la boca y se da la media vuelta para salir apresurada mente. No quiere, no puede seguir con esta tortura.

Churi se da cuenta de esto y va tras de ella

-¡Jurina!- Grita por el pasillo

Pero la ignora completamente

-¡Jurina!- Grita por segunda ocasión y nada

Observa cómo se apresura a entrar al camerino. Churi llega inmediatamente y ve como saca frenéticamente sus cosas del locker y las amontona todas en su bolso. Se aproxima rápidamente a la puerta y se topa con Churi.

-¿Huiras?- Le pregunta preocupada tomándola del brazo justo antes de que la pasara por completo. Haciendo que se regresara por el jalón.

Pero Jurina no dice nada solo la mira con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Sabes que cuando salgas por esa puerta no hay marcha a tras?-

Jurina se zafa bruscamente y la mira intensamente. Gira la cabeza y observa al final del pasillo por donde llego, regresa la mirada a Churi y simplemente abandona el lugar.

A contrario de todo pronóstico, está furiosa, Jurina está muy furiosa. Pero Churi, ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Todo termina, por fin está el brindis final, una pequeña convivencia, más fotos, muchas fotos. Con todos los miembros, individuales y el momento más trágico, el retirado de la fotografía. Pero falta alguien, Rena se da cuenta de eso y voltea a ver a Sae y Masana pero ellas solo se encojen de hombros, esto debe continuar sin ella. Posiblemente tuvo algo que hacer y debió irse lo antes posible, algún trabajo que la obligo a salir del teatro pero algo no está bien, su manager personal está ahí haciendo algunas llamadas y hablando con Yuasa ¿Dónde está Jurina?, solo observa a Masana que la mira desde lejos. En eso un miembro del personal se acerca y le dice que es hora.

Rena se encuentra en el pasillo, observando todas y cada una de las fotos empezando por el Team S. Observa detalladamente cada fotografía. Pero no tarda mucho en caer sobre una sola de ellas, la de Jurina. La mira fijamente, esa sonrisa radiante, esos hoyuelos que se le forman en los cachetes que le dan una apariencia de una estructura ósea fuerte y elegante. Esos ojos tan brillantes que siempre irradian alegría. Rosa con la punta de sus dedos la fotografía, todos los presentes solo observan como Rena está en su mundo.

-Al final tuvo que ser como tú quisiste, Jurina.- Piensa ella formándose una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro conforme desplaza sus dedos por aquella imagen.

Pero algo en su interior no estaba bien, algo le gritaba que las cosas no podían quedar así. Jurina tenía que saberlo todo después de casi 7 años, tenían que dejar de actuar. Rena tenía que ser honesta con ella misma, tenía que ser honesta con Jurina. Suspira profundo, y vuelve en sí. Sigue observando las demás fotos hasta llegar a la suya.

Se mira por última vez en la pared, extiende sus menos para tomar el retrato y despegarlo. Se toma las últimas fotos con él. Siendo ese momento el final de todo.

Por fin está libre de cámaras. La lluvia a fuera es algo fuerte, se calma por momentos pero vuelve, son días de lluvia es de esperarse.

Rena está inquieta en el vestidor, cada miembro hace lo suyo, ella se cambia rápido y se dirige a donde esta Sae.

-¿Sae? Pregunta insegura.- ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Jurina?

-No, desde que se terminó el Stage y salimos del escenario no sé nada solo sé que Churi estuvo con ella la última vez.

-¡OH! Está bien Gracias.-

-Espera.- Sae dice rápidamente para detenerla. – ¿Para que la quieres? Este es el final.- Diciéndoselo de buena forma, sin el afán de ofenderla.

-Sae, entiendo tu postura, entiendo la postura de todas pero esta vez debo hacer lo que no hice nunca.-

Sae la mira y al ver que en sus ojos hay una sinceridad jamás vista, entiende esas palabras muy bien.

-Entonces, no te detengas-

Se sonríen mutuamente y Rena sale de los vestidores buscando a Churi, ella es la única que la puede ayudar, pero no la ve por ningún lado. Tenía que encontrar a Jurina pero ¿Por dónde empezar? Su mente era un caos. Pudo llamar directamente a Churi pero, es Matsui Rena.

-¿Donde estas Matsui? ¿Dónde?- Se pregunta Rena para sí misma una y otra vez.

Al regresar de los vestuarios ya no encontró al manager de Jurina, el era su única esperanza de saber adonde fue o donde se encuentra. Tomo su móvil y busco entre sus contactos la primera opción que se le vino a la mente. El número de Jurina, fue muy insistente, pero del otro lado de la línea no querían responderle. Entre sus números se encuentra el de la casa de Jurina, afortunadamente aun lo guardaba. No dudo en marcar, pero los nervios se apoderaban de ella. Sentía como sus manos le temblaban, al segundo tono contesto una voz conocida, pero no era la que quería escuchar.

-Buenas noches, ¿Quién habla?- Responde una voz de Señora grande del otro lado de la línea y se escucha un poco ocupada..

Rena estaba nerviosísima.

-Soy, soy Matsui…- Pero no termino de decirlo completo, al parecer a las Matsui les gusta interrumpir.

-¿Jurina?- pero no alcanzó a decir nada más.

-No, l..la…la otra Matsui.- Rena sentía que sus propios nervios la traicionaban, y le costaba decir palabra alguna. Sabe que su madre está enterada de todo.

-¡Oh!, Rena-chan. Disculpa mi distracción. Si dime, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?- Contesta la señora amablemente.

-Bu…bueno, pues… Me gustaría saber si Jurina ya está en su casa-

-No, ella no viene hoy.

-¿Y… sabe donde la pueda encontrar?-

-Pues me dijo que estaría hoy en el teatro, pero no me dijo si saldría de la ciudad. Solo que estaría ocupada pero no me dijo en qué, y que lamentaba no poder acompañarme.-

-¡Oh!, bueno Gracias.- Responde decepcionada Rena.

-No me agradezcas Rena. Siento mucho no poder ayudarte, ¿Ya la llamaste a su teléfono?-

-Lo hice, pero suena ocupado.- No quiso decirle que las llamadas han sido rechazadas. –Pero volveré a intentarlo.-

De pronto se escucha un claxon.

-Debo irme Rena-chan, iré a visitar a mi madre y me esperan. Por cierto, Felicidades por su Graduación, le deseo mucho éxito en su nueva carrera.-

-Gracias.- Responde amablemente Rena un poco apenada. –Hasta pronto, que tenga buen viaje.

-Mala suerte. Si Jurina no fue a su casa ¿Dónde está?- Se cuestiona mientras cuelga el teléfono y se queda observando la pantalla. Afuera la lluvia es muy fuerte.

Llamo a todas las chicas posibles, incluso las que no viven en Nagoya. Pero nadie le da razón de Jurina. Pareciera como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

La llamo varias veces más y ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas. Las primeras fueron ignoradas, para los últimos intentos el teléfono ya estaba apagado. Su teléfono comienza a vibrar y asonar, lo que la saca de sus pensamientos conflictivos. El identificador le notifica que es Churi, e inmediatamente contesta la llamada.

-¿¡Churi!?- contesto con un tono de voz desesperado.

-Hola Rena. – Responde Churi de forma tranquila.

-¿Dónde está Jurina? ¿Ocurrió algo?-

-Eso es lo que yo debo preguntarte a ti, llevo casi 20 minutos intentando localizarte, pero tu teléfono está ocupado ¿Dónde estás tú?-

-Lo sé. Perdón.-

-No, a mi no es quien tienen que pedir perdón. Hay una chica a la cual ya tienes harta, porque su teléfono no deja de sonar.-

-¿Sabes algo de Jurina?- Contesta ignorando las palabras de Churi y solo enfocándose en la chica harta.

-Si.- Contesta del otro lado de la línea con una expresión de resignación. Al parecer Rena está desesperada. –No creas que estoy muy contenta contigo y espero que hagas buen eso de esta información porque mi cabeza está en juego.- Diciéndole esto, por la reciente discusión en el camerino. Efectivamente Rena es impredecible, hace unos instantes no quería ni que le mencionaran el nombre de Jurina y ahora la busca desesperadamente.

-¿Sabes donde esta? ¿Dime donde esta? Por favor, ¿Dime donde la puedo encontrar?- Rena le pide suplicantemente a Churi que le dé razón de Jurina.

-Tranquilízate, te diré donde esta, pero antes debes prometerme que si no es para algo justificable piénsalo dos veces antes de que la encuentres- Le dice en tono de advertencia.

Rena se queda pensativa, de pronto hay un silencio del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Rena?-

-He pensado no solo dos veces las cosas al estar todo este tiempo a lado de Jurina, las he pensado mil veces, pero ya no puedo más.-

Churi no sabe a qué se refiere Rena, pero el tono en el que le habla convencida de sí misma la hace pensar que Rena hará las cosas bien esta vez.

-Se dirige hacia su casa.- Termina por decir Churi

-¿Eh? ¿Su casa?, pero yo acabo de llamar a su madre y me dijo que no iría hoy.-

-Lo sé, ni siquiera su madre lo sabe. Pero Jurina sabe que su casa estará sola y es lo que justamente quiere, estar sola. Por eso te reitero que si no la buscas para algo que valga la pena, déjalo y no hagas las cosas a medias.-Se escucha una dura Churi por el teléfono.

-Descuida Churi, más daño ya no puedo hacerle.-

Churi escucha la voz de Rena, melancólica y llorosa.

-Solo no cometas una locura Rena. Se bien que te presionamos para que hicieras esto, pero de verdad, no la lastimes. Además Masana y yo te dijimos que te ayudaríamos a encontrarla. Para eso somos las amigas, hasta pronto Rena.- Termina por despedirse.

Esta es la última vez que posiblemente conversen en mucho tiempo. Hoy fue el día que por última vez se vieron personalmente, posiblemente la próxima, sea solo a través de las pantallas.

-Gracias Churi, de verdad muchas gracias. Solo quiero pedirte que cuides mucho de ella a partir de ahora. Hasta pronto.-

Es todo lo que se dicen, seguido por colgar cada quien su teléfono…


	11. Chapter 11 -Matsui Rena-

**MÁS ALLÁ DE WMATSUI Capitulo 11 - Matsui Rena-**

 **Esta vez y lo que resta, obtuve la ayuda de alguien muy especial, que sin su ayuda no sé donde estaría ahora, seguramente MUY perdida.**

 **Por: Haruhi48 Sayohyou y mgatito**

La lluvia afuera ahora es torrencial, pero eso no va a detener a Rena. Su manager la encuentra y le recuerda sus pendientes en los próximos días. Pero por ahora lo único que le importa es encontrar a Jurina. Le pide de la forma más amable, que la deje por hoy que ella sola se irá a casa. Pero que antes de eso pasara a la casa de Jurina. El manager ofrece a llevarla y Rena no desaprovecha, lo único que quiere es llegar lo antes posible.

Pronto en menos de lo que se imagina ya se encuentran en la avenida principal que lleva a la casa de Jurina, la lluvia es cada vez más intensa. Hay mucho tráfico debido a ella y a las precauciones que los conductores toman. A Rena le parecen eternos esos 10 minutos que esperan en fila para pasar un semáforo. Se encuentran a varias cuadras y el tráfico no parece avanzar, todo se vuelve un caos. A lo lejos se pueden a preciar torretas de patrullas y ambulancias.

-Parece que hay un terrible accidente- Dice el manager de Rena.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué justo ahora?- Deja salir un suspiro frustrado.

Lleva 15 minutos más atrapada en esa fila, el accidente es bastante grande y la lluvia no ayuda en lo más mínimo a los cuerpos de rescate. Rena no puede esperar más.

-Aquí me bajo- Dice en su desesperación.

-¿Pero qué dices Rena? ¿No te das cuenta de que eres una Idol y no puedes andar por la calle así como así?-

-Era…era una Idol. Ahora solo soy, Matsui Rena- Diciéndolo con una gran sonrisa, abriendo la puerta y bajándose del auto. -Te llamo más tarde.- Termina por decir y cierra la puerta para después salir corriendo de entre los coches sin importarle la lluvia. Pasa por un lado del accidente y se horroriza de la escena, pero al parecer no hay perdidas que lamentar, afortunadamente nadie la ve pasar por ahí, ella continua corriendo. Sus pies se sumergen en los charcos de agua, su respiración aumenta cada vez más. Las intermitentes gotas de lluvia la golpean sin piedad, duelen, pero esto no va a detenerla.

Un hueco que no percibe porque está lleno de agua la hace perder el paso y caer al piso. Se ríe de sí misma y de lo torpe que son sus piernas pero un no puede parar. Faltan algunas casas para llegar esta vez no va a rendirse, esta vez y por última vez, no lo hará.

La lluvia es muy fuerte y le es casi imposible abrir los ojos pero sigue corriendo, resbalando una que otra vez. Por fin puede divisar aquella sencilla casa donde vive una de las Idols más importantes del momento. El cansancio desaparece al ver esa casa y corre lo más rápido que puede. Siente como su corazón esta aliviado por haber encontrado la casa; no es como si esta se fuera a ir a otro lado pero hace tiempo que no la visita y su orientación suele traicionarla de vez en cuando.

Se encuentra justo en la puerta, ahora se siente más nervios que cansancio. No encuentra el timbre, por más que lo busca y decide ir a golpear frenéticamente la puerta.

Jurina se disponía a descansar, bueno a intentarlo, llego un poco mojada y se dio un baño. Acababa de salir y ponerse ropa más cómoda. Posiblemente vera una película que le suba el ánimo o por qué no jugar algo en su consola. Tenía una batalla pendiente contra un enorme dragón que se la trago tres veces la última vez. Eso pensaba cuando unos golpes en la puerta le llaman la atención.

-¿Quién podre ser?- Se pregunta en lo que se dirige a la puerta. – ¡Voy, ya voy!- exclama al seguir escuchando golpes.

Llega a la puerta y toma la perilla de la misma.

-¡No sé quien rayos seas!- Grita mientras la abre -Pero vas a tirar mi…puer…ta…- Se sorprende al ver de quien se trata. -¿Rena?- Dice en un murmuro viendo como la chica esta empapada y algo llena de lodo, esto no es normal. No para alguien que sufre de adicción a la limpieza. -¿Por qué estas empapada?- pregunta curiosa e intenta no reírse de la escena, pues aun está molesta con ella.

-Por que el auto no podía pasar en la avenida, y me baje, y corrí hasta acá.- Dice todavía sin aliento algo agitada.

-¿Corriste?- Esto definitivamente si sorprende a Jurina.

Rena solo asiente con la cabeza, mientras el agua le escurre por todas partes. No es la persona que esperaba ver, se supone que nadie lo sabía. Rápidamente piensa en Churi, pero ya no puede hacer nada al respecto. Por su cabeza sinceramente paso azotarle la puerta en la cara, si no estuviera viendo esa escena seguramente lo haría. Pero no puede dejarla así, mínimo le ofrecerá una toalla.

-Pasa, no sigas ahí, te vas a enfermar- La invita a pasar educadamente.

-Gracias. Perdón por la intromisión- Rena, está muy nerviosa.

Jurina corre al baño más cercano para tomar una de las toallas para invitados, y regresa rápidamente a donde esta Rena.

-Toma. Sécate, ¿No prefieres tomar un baño?- Pregunta ofreciéndole amablemente estar más cómoda.

-Gracias, estoy bien yo solo vine a hablar contigo. Desapareciste del teatro de la nada y ya no te pude encontrar después.-

-¿Y no se te ocurrió que no quería estar ahí por obvias razones, y por eso desaparecí?- Parece que Jurina no está de buen humor aun después de su amable recibimiento.

-Es en lo único que estado pensando todo este tiempo por eso estoy aquí, pero no vine a pelear Jurina, escúchame por favor.-

Jurina medita las palabras de Rena, la mira, pero no la ve molesta. Solo sigue algo sorprendido de que esta chica haya venido y más por la forma en que llego.

-No quiero oírte.- Responde en un tono tajante.

-Por favor- Rena le suplica

-No, hasta que tomes un baño, no quiero ser la responsable de que mueras de pulmonía. No acepto una negativa así que preparare el baño.-

Rena no tuvo oportunidad de negarse y accede obedientemente. No pasan ni 5 minutos cuando Jurina le notifica que el baño está listo mientras la espera fuera. Le ofrece todo tipo de prendas para que elija. Rena las observa todas, pero una le llama la atención. Hay una blusa holgada que tiene un tren, no puede evitar tomarla y mirarla. Jurina sabe que esa es la que va elegir y la saca de entre el montón que trae. Pero no muestra signos de interés en ello, solo le da lo que Rena elige y se da media vuelta para regresar a su habitación y guardarlas.

Rena suspira y se mete resignada al baño. Tomara un baño rápido, no quiere perder más tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Jurina se dirige a la cocina.

-Esto definitivamente es muy extraño- Piensa ella. –Jamás me imagine tenerla aquí y menos hoy-

Observa hacia afuera, ve como la lluvia no parece tener piedad y del lugar de dar signos de quitarse aumenta. Suspira, ahora no sabe qué hacer, ella solo quería a alejarse de lo que la abruma pero resulta que su tortura la persigue aun incluso si está cayendo una tormenta.

-¿Ahora que sigue?- Se pregunta para sí misma.

El clima la invita a preparar algo caliente y se decide por hacer chocolate caliente, a la vista de paquetes de melón pan en la mesa, es perfecto para este clima tan cambiante.

Rena sale de la regadera, se seca cuidadosamente su cabello largo. Se siente un poco extraña, pues utilizo las cosas de Jurina, huele a Jurina, nunca imagino esto. Le agrada el aroma pero no es su tipo de aroma sin embargo no le incomoda. Definitivamente se quedara con un bonito y penetrante recuerdo.

Jurina en la cocina escucha el secador de cabello, es señal de que Rena ha terminado y decide ir a avisarle que la espera en la cocina, es acogedora y calientita en estos momentos.

Rena escucha que tocan la puerta del baño.

-Sí, dime.-

-Cuando termines, te estaré esperando en la cocina.- Solo eso dice Jurina y se retira.

Rena se dirige ahora a la cocina, se asoma tímidamente y observa a Jurina de espaldas, mientras ella se aproxima a la barra y coloca su pequeño bolso que traía cuando llego, practico para guardar lo necesario. Jurina escucha sus pasos y voltea para recibirla con una taza de chocolate. Ambas están junto a la barra frente a frente.

-Gracias.- Dice Rena y ve como Jurina es muy diferente en su casa a las veces que les ha tocado compartir habitación, es una sensación muy curiosa. A pesar de saber bajo qué circunstancias están ahora.

Rena observa la taza de chocolate, tiene ¿Bobones? -No cabe duda que Jurina sigue siendo una pequeña.- Es lo que pasa por la cabeza de Rena. Mientras Jurina da la vuelta a la barra para quedar a un lado de ella a una distancia considerable recargando uno de sus codos. Ninguna de las dos habla, solo se sigue escuchando la lluvia torrencial, lo truenos producidos después de cada relámpago hay mucho viento y en ocasiones la luz parpadea amenazando con irse, pero no pasa a mayores.

-¿Y bien que quieres decirme, Rena?- Pregunta Jurina aparentemente no muy contenta.

-Jurina, honestamente no sé por dónde empezar.-

-Fácil, por el principio. O prefieres que yo haga preguntas.- Diciéndolo con una actitud muy seria.

-Perdóname.- Manteniendo su vista en esos bombones flotantes.

Jurina se sorprende por tan rápida respuesta

-¡Hum! Parece que de verdad quieres acabar rápido.- Responde altanera -¿Qué es lo que tengo que perdonarte Rena? ¿Qué, de tantas cosas?-

-Primeramente, por llegar a tu casa, por usar tu ropa tus cosas. Una vez más has hecho cosas para mí cuidado de forma natural.- Habla mientras sigue mirando su taza de chocolate con bombones. –Sabes, siempre intente hacer algo por ti de forma natural y creo que nunca lo logre.-

-Esto no se agradece Rena, lo haría hasta por un vagabundo.- Jurina está hablando seriamente con desprecio ignorando por completo sus últimas palabras y eso no pasa desapercibido por Rena. Sin embargo no es momento de echarse para atrás o, ¿tal vez si? –Seamos directas, ¿Por qué me besaste?- Le pregunta mientras la observa fijamente.

-¿Por qué me besaste tu a mi?- Rena regresa la pregunta volteando a verla directamente pero con una cara tranquila muy contratante con la de Jurina.

Jurina voltea inmediatamente hacia otro lado, desviando su mirada a cualquier objeto lejos de Rena.

-Te lo dije ya ¿No?, estaba Jugando…- Hace una pausa, sabiendo que hace unos cuantos días dejo ver sus sentimientos vulnerablemente.- En aquel entonces estaba jugando.- Diciéndolo muy fríamente.

Hay un silencio entre ambas, pero Rena se encarga de romperlo.

-Yo no estaba jugando.- Responde seria y sinceramente manteniendo su mirada hacia Jurina.

Al escuchar esto, gira rápidamente la cabeza hacia Rena sorprendida de aquellas palabras con una mirada interrogante.

-Yo no jugaba.- Vuelve a repetir mirándola fijamente.

Rena se acerca un poco más a Jurina dejando a un lado la taza de chocolate.

-Es verdad que me retaste, me hiciste enfadar, me provocaste y volteaste mi mundo de cabeza. Pero también es cierto que lo hice por mi propia cuenta…todas las veces.-

Hay un silencio prolongado

-Perdóname.- Es todo lo que Rena dice.

\- Yo…yo jamás he sabido que es lo que hay en tu interior Rena… nunca entendí tu forma de querer.- Dice Jurina tratando de entender el significado de esto pero sus facciones son más negativas.

-Perdóname.- Dando un paso más hacia Jurina, pero esta no se mueve ni un centímetro, provocando en ella un sin fin de emociones agradables y no muy agradables. –Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo.-

-¿Sabes cómo me he sentido todos estos años?- Diciendo esto con un tono molesto. –Viendo como repartes cariño y a mí ni la maldita mano me quisiste tomar, bueno ni en las coreografías vaya.-

-Perdón.- Rena pronuncia esto mientras baja su mirada y agacha un poco la cabeza.

-¿Sabes en los conflictos en los que me metías al no saber qué es lo que si podía hacer y qué no?- Ahora Jurina es la que da un paso al frente encarándola muy molesta, pero Rena tiene la cabeza agachada -¿Tienes idea de lo que sentía cuando sonreías a otras naturalmente mientras que actuabas para sonreírme a mí?- Jurina se expresa subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz.

-Perdón Jurina.-

Rena levanta la mirada con los ojos llorosos. Ya no puede con esto y se carca mas a Jurina para abrazarla rodeándola con ambos brazos del cuello. Jurina se sorprende y no sabe qué hacer se queda paralizada, helada.

-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname- Es todo lo que escucha de Rena.

Rena está llorando Jurina lo puede sentir, siente como su cuello se moja.

-Algo no está bien aquí.- Es lo que piensa. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién… quién es esta persona que de pronto hace y dice cosas extrañas?-

A Jurina la invaden todo tipo de preguntas, de sentimientos, no sabe qué hacer con eso. Solo sube sus manos para tomar los brazos de Rena y retíralos de su cuello lentamente, a lo que Rena no pone resistencia. Mal entiende la actitud de Jurina y da un paso hacia atrás agachando la mirada y limpiándose sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. El viento ha provocado un apagón, solo los relámpagos simultáneos aluzan la casa.

Rena levanta un poco su mirada y entre sollozos solo observa las facciones de Jurina perfectamente delineadas por la oscuridad y los relámpagos, pero la Jurina que esta parada frente a ella, no es la misma del ascensor.

-Creo…que fue un error haber venido, debo retirarme. Gracias por todo.- Es todo lo que dice mientras da la media vuelta. Toma su práctico bolso de la barra y sale de la cocina como puede para dirigirse a la puerta. En sus manos tiene su teléfono en el cual comienza a buscar cualquier contacto que la ayude a salir de ahí.

Jurina no se mueve ni un centímetro observando como Rena desaparece de la cocina pero una punzada en el pecho la invita a seguirla, no lo piensa dos veces.

Rena está tomando la perilla de la puerta, dispuesta a salir de ahí, sin importar mojarse de nuevo. Pero una voz fuerte y dura detiene su movimiento.

-¡Ni un pasó más Matsui!- Grita Jurina que viene a tientas por el pasillo.

Se acerca a Rena lo más rápido que puede, si hubiera luz sería más fácil. Rena ha abierto la puerta, pero siente como un brazo la sujeta de la cintura delicadamente sintiendo el pecho de Jurina al instante en su espalda, mientras que el otro está empujando la puerta para cerrarla.

Rena se sorprende ante el repentino cambio. Siente la respiración de Jurina en su oreja.

-No te vayas- Le dice Jurina con su voz más calmada. –Quédate…quédate conmigo…esta noche.-

Rena no puede evitar abrir sus ojos más de la cuenta ante la sorpresa de aquella petición. Gira su cuerpo para quedar frente a Jurina.

-¿Escucharas todo lo que tengo que decirte?-

-Lo haré- Responde Jurina ahora con voz sumisa.

Ya es tarde en la residencia Matsui, la luz al parecer decidió no volver. Jurina toma a Rena de la mano para guiarla por la casa. Aun hay relámpagos, pero Jurina debe buscar un par de velas para estos casos y aun que sea su casa sigue sin gustarle la oscuridad. Encuentran los objetos buscados y aun que son muy pequeños los encienden y se dirigen a la habitación de Jurina.

-¿Vamos a tu habitación?- Pregunta Rena extrañada.

-No te hare nada- Responde fríamente, mientras Rena la ve. Estaba a punto de pronunciar algo pero las palabras de Jurina lo impidieron –…Nada que no quieras, yo solo quiero estar cómoda.-

-Aun si sus palabras son frías, Jurina no parece lo suficiente molesta para hacer este tipo de comentarios- Piensa Rena haciendo una cara de duda.

Un pensamiento inunda su mente. Nuca ha estado en la habitación de Jurina. Y de pronto se siente inquieta a pesar de tanto tiempo hay cosas que no conoce de esta mujer.

Llegan a la puerta Jurina suelta su mano para girar la perilla ya que en la otra traía una de las velas. Lo ojos de Rena se abren mucho ante aquella vista, a pesar de la oscuridad realmente le sorprende.

-Es bonita, la habitación de Jurina es realmente ordenada, huele muy bien.- Piensa para sí misma.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada?, entra.- Pregunta Jurina seriamente invitándola a entrar.

-¡Ah!, si, con permiso.- dice apenada.

Los ojos de Rena visualizan lo que se alcanza a mirar entre la media oscuridad disipada un poco por las velas.

Jurina acomoda su vela y le pide a Rena la suya para acomodarla en algún lugar diferente, mientras lo hace voltea verla y ve que está observando cada rincón de su habitación.

-Es bastante extraño su repentino comportamiento, pero parece fascinada.- Piensa Jurina mientras la mira.

Pero no están allí para pasar una agradable velada y decide romper el silencio sacando a Rena de su entretenida inspección.

-Estaba asustada-

-¿Eh?-

-Estaba tan asustada que mi única reacción fue enojarme. Posiblemente mal interprete mis sentimientos. Incluso ahora puede que lo esté haciendo pero ya no importa, además lo sabes.-

-¿Saber qué?-

-Siempre te he querido. Te quiero. Pero siempre bajo tus condiciones. ¿Qué clase de cariño puede ser ese?-

Rena escucha lo que Jurina ha guardado todo este tiempo.

-Estaba tan confundida, tan enojada. Sentir que mes estas dejando a tras, hizo que te dijera cosas hirientes. Provoqué tu enojo para que te molestaras conmigo de igual manera.- Jurina comienza a verse frágil, cuando el tono de su voz se entre corta.

Rena se da cuenta de eso y se aproxima a ella que dando a su espalda.

-Quería desesperadamente borrar todo de ti para que me doliera menos. Quería que me odiaras, que sintieras un poco de lo que me estaba consumiendo y en ese intento, lastime a los demás y genere desestabilidad con todo el grupo ¿Qué clase de líder soy?-

Siente como una mano le toma el hombro, pero no voltea, solo mantiene su cabeza agachada.

-Yo también estaba asustada y mi miedo más grande era volar sola. No soy tan fuerte como tú, pero siempre lo he intentado.-

Jurina levanta su cabeza y la gira un poco para ver, primero la mano que le toca el hombro, y después subir lentamente su mano para tomarla. Girar mientras sostiene esa mano que baja lentamente, pero esta vez sin soltarla y quedar frente a Rena.

-Yo sabía que era todo eso, lo ignore, te aleje de mí. Pensé, que algo tan preciado no puede ser de una sola persona. Fui obediente y sin embargo, también fui egoísta hasta el final y siempre terminaba reclamando lo "mío", haciéndote perder la cabeza, alimentando tu corazón frágil. Perdóname Jurina, perdóname.- La voz de Rena es suave, pero triste.

Esta es una situación que jamás se habían imaginado las dos. No están actuando, nadie las está mirando, no hay cámaras alrededor que rompen el silencio de esos momentos con fotografías. Se miran fijamente una a la otra. Rena aprieta sutilmente la mano de Jurina cuando ve que en su rostro caen unas lágrimas que logran escapar de sus ojos.

-No podemos caminar el mismo camino, en algún momento tenía que suceder- Rena dice eso mientras sube su mano libre y le toma la mejilla limpiándole una de sus lágrimas. –Sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más…-

-Lo sé.- Respondiendo mientras intenta retirase de la mano de Rena.

-No te lo estoy preguntando.- Rena pone un poco de fuerza sobre el rostro de Jurina para que no se le escape.

-¿Eh?- expresa deteniendo su movimiento.

-Te lo estoy diciendo Jurina. Hemos peleado en estos meses más que en todos nuestros años juntas. Y tenia que se así para saber de qué forma le pertenece.-

Jurina no comprende lo que ocurre. Las palabras de Rena son extrañas.

-Basta Rena, ¿Por única ocasión podrías ser más clara con tus palabras?-

-Sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más, lo que no sabes es de qué forma le pertenece.-

Rena la mira, se aproxima a la mejilla del lado contrario del que tiene su mano y la besa tiernamente por un lapso prolongado. Su nariz roza la piel de Jurina, cuando ésta se mueve hacia su oreja, donde deposita otro sutil beso presionando un poco fuerte. Ante eso Jurina no puede evitar sentir escalofríos pero esta vez son más de placer que de miedo como aquella vez en el ascensor.

Jurina puede sentir el aliento y el respirar de Rena cerca de su oreja. Escucha una voz que jamás escucho antes susurrándole. Lejos de ser sensual es una voz cálida y sincera.

-Soy libre.- Pronuncia Rena esas palabras mientras se aleja de ella rozando su mejilla contra la de Jurina pasando sutilmente sus labios por la misma.

Jurina solo sigue con los ojos el recorrido de Rena que queda a escasos centímetros de su cara. Rena solo la mira como lamentándose y de forma melancólica.

-Pero tú no lo eres.- Acercándose a Jurina delicadamente y con su mano aun en su mejilla la jala hacia ella al mismo tiempo, tomando sus labios.

Jurina puede sentir que el corazón se le sale pero ante aquella acción solo termina por corresponderle el beso, un beso tierno que se mueve lentamente sobre sus labios. No comprende que es todo esto, no sabe si esta despierta o dormida. Solo disfruta esos suaves labios sobre los de ella. Siente que Rena se ha detenido. Inmediatamente abre los ojos y ve como ella se retira lentamente.

-Perdóname Jurina.- La mano que está en su mejilla sube hacia su cabeza y esta, acaricia en un gesto muy tierno el cabello de Jurina. Mientras sigue repitiendo esa palabra "Perdón".

Jurina solo la mira, su mirada es tranquila pero siente como el mundo se le viene encima al ver lágrimas en los ojos de Rena. Una lágrima logra escapar y rodar por su mejilla.

-No te pido que correspondas mis sentimientos, porque no lo merezco. Algo tan grande no podía, no puede ser mío.-

A Jurina le parece desconocida esa Rena cariñosa y que la trata delicadamente, como nunca.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Por fin se atreve a hablar Jurina.

-¿Yo?…yo…solo soy Matsui Rena.

Al decir esto, abraza tan fuerte a Jurina que ella solo la sostiene entre sus brazos correspondiendo el abrazo. No pueden evitar dejarse inundar por ese sentimiento que jamás pudieron decirse solo lloran una contra la otra. Rena como nunca lo había hecho, solo pronunciando con su voz débil y entre cortada. Perdón.

Jurina acaricia suavemente la espalda de Rena y con una mano toma su rostro, para hacer ésta que la mire.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que perdonarte Rena?, he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces has pedido perdón toda esta noche.-

-Y yo he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces te rechace. Se me dijo que no podía quererte, no podía involucrarme sentimentalmente contigo. Con el diamante en bruto.-

-¿Qué? ¿Se te dijo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunta confundida

-Cuando yo tenía tu edad me lo dijeron, y no tardan en decaértelo a ti. No podían evitar que una niña buscara afecto pero si pueden evitar que un adulto lo haga.-

Jurina no puede creer lo que escucha. Trata de procesar eso en su mente, pero hay tantas cosas. Recuerda la plática que tuvo con Yuasa cuando le pregunto sobre WMatsui y este solo guardo silencio. Pareciera que ahora todo tiene sentido. Esta sorprendida y aterrada, sabía que la administración y los altos mandos son muy duros, pero ahora que sabe esto no sabe que pensar.

-Yo…me enamore de aquella niña, ¿Lo comprendes?, eras una niña, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer con eso?-

Jurina esta atónita por la confesión de Rena. Realmente no sabe cómo reaccionar.

-Desahogue mi corazón poco a poco, me sumergía cada vez en un mundo que si podía tocar. Me las arregle para enterrar lo que sentía. Te rechace, cuando de verdad quería tenerte cerca. Realmente me moría de celos al verte interactuar o formar pareja con alguien más, aun ahora lo hago. Pero no quería que las juniors te vieran como mía, aunque me moría por dentro de que lo fueras. Tú tienes que interactuar con alguien más y tomar mi lugar como la mayor ahora.-

-¿De aquella niña?- Pregunta Jurina con todo su asombro.

-Y de esta mujer que tengo enfrente.- Contesta Rena. – ¿En qué momento creciste más que yo?- Diciendo esto mirándola maravillada un poco hacia arriba y volviendo a acariciar su cabello.

Jurina al ver esos ojos brillantes que jamás le mostro antes no puede evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Rena. Solo ella, solo ella puede romper estos momentos serios con tanta sutileza.

-Es…la primera sonrisa que veo sincera, después de tanto tiempo.- Diciendo eso mientras con uno de sus dedos toca uno de los hoyuelos de Jurina. -¿Sabes que me fascina tu sonrisa?-

-No.- Contesta sin poder evitar sonrojarse, que si no es por la poca luz que hay gracias a las velas Rena se daría cuenta. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, porque dejaste que ocurrieran tantas discusiones y situaciones extrañas?- Diciendo esto último casi como un murmuro apenada.

-Al principio, porque que no quería perder ante ti. Después porque me gusta ver esa actitud tuya cuando tomas el control de las cosas. Quería ver como a cada momento crecías y como formabas tu propio carácter.-

-¿Eh?, no comprendo-

-Cuando te enojas, tu mirada es seria e hipnotizarte. Cuando te propones hacer algo… simplemente me encantas.-

Jurina no puede creer lo que escucha y desvía un poco su mirada.

-Te quiero Jurina. Más de lo que debería.-

Esto hace que Jurina voltee a verla nuevamente y sonría, para terminar colocando su frente contra la de Rena. Ambas a sí permanecen un momento. Rena desliza su cabeza para quedar en el cuello de Jurina y con sus brazos la rodea cálidamente, Jurina corresponde ese abrazo. Y así permanecen por un largo periodo.

Así sin pensar, lo que nunca sucedió o imagino que sucedería estaba frente de ella. Esa chica tan incoherente en sus actos y palabras le estaba regalando lo más valioso que tiene, que da, un abrazo. Pero no un abrazo actuado, puede sentir que es sincero y además la ha besado.

-Creo que debemos dormir.- Sugiere Rena apartándose un poco de Jurina.

-Sí, tienes razón.- Contesta Jurina.

-¡Oh!- Exclama Rena alarmada aun en los brazos de Jurina.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta Jurina de igual forma.

-Debo llamar a mi manager, se supone que debería pasar por mí.-

-¿Te vas?- Jurina hace una expresión de tristeza.

-Hoy no iré a ningún lado.- Y sonríe ante la opresión de Jurina.- Me pediste que me quedara esta noche ¿No?-

-Si.- Contesta un poco apenada liberándola de su abrazo.

-Por esta noche, no iré ningún lado.- Al decir eso, toma los hombros de Jurina y deposita otro beso en su mejilla para después, tomar su bolso y sacar su teléfono. Mientras Jurina que están embelesada procesando lo que está ocurriendo prepara la cama.

Así, las Matsui por primera vez están juntas sin pelear. Rena termina de hacer su llamada y cuando voltea hacia la cama ve que Jurina ya está dentro de ella mirándola inocentemente. Rena entiende perfectamente el mensaje y ríe sutilmente al ver como Jurina le pide con esos ojos que le encantan, que se ella quien apague las velas.

Jurina desde su lugar contempla Rena como la complace. Al apagar primero una vela y tomar la otra para dirigirse a la cama, cosa que Jurina pudo hacer perfectamente bien pero Rena no le dice nada, solo le sonríe. Cuando Rena esta acomodándose en la cama coloca la vela en la mesita de noche. Se mete entre las sabanas y con una de sus manos hace para atrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello para soplar la vela. Su corazón late fuerte pero está tranquilo, como nunca por el hecho de pensar que compartirá esta noche con Jurina. Cuando de la nada un comentario de Jurina la saca de sus pensamientos y su voz interrumpe la acción de apagar la vela.

-Yo estaba ahí.-

Rena gira su cuerpo ante las palabras de Jurina la luz no es mucha, ya que solo tienen una tenue vela. Distingue una opaca silueta que esta boca arriba. También ayudan mucho los relámpagos que no cesan.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta con curiosidad girando completamente su cuerpo.

-Yo, estaba ahí, te vi quitar tu foto de la pared. Pero no lo soporte y salí huyendo. Por tercera vez salí huyendo-

-Pero, yo te busque y no te vi- Dice Rena.

-Esa era la intención, yo quería irme, de verdad quería irme pero también quería verte por última vez. Hice todo lo posible por terminar la sesión de fotos, la que más me ha costado en todo el tiempo que tengo de hacerlas. Cuando salí del escenario Churi me detuvo pero cuando retiraste tu foto ya no opuso resistencia.-

Rena escucha eso y se acerca a Jurina acurrucándose en su hombro. Jurina se sorprende, pero la sensación es muy agradable, siente como la mano de Rena se posa en su estomago y se mueve cálidamente sobre el constantemente.

-En ese momento yo me conformaba con ver tu foto, pero ahora.- Una atrevida Rena, apoya su mano sobre el abdomen de Jurina para levantarse un poco y poner medio cuerpo encima de ella. –Estas frente a mí y lo sabes todo.-

Jurina siente la proximidad de Rena, definitivamente es una mujer muy extraña.

-¿Te incomoda? - pregunto Rena abusando un poco de la suerte que hasta ahora por fin comenzaba a asomarse a su favor.

Pero las palabras quedaban de más, los sentimientos de ambas estaban claros, más para una que para la otra. Tantos años repeliendo el sentimiento, tantos años evitando el decirle cuanto amor le tiene.

Las miradas que cruzaban entre sí, eran tan poderosas que evitaban la penumbra que por ratos las rodeaba. Las gotas de la lluvia que no se detenían ni un solo segundo y los relámpagos alumbrando por milésimas de segundo el rostro de cada una. Rena sobre Jurina, tan cerca como otras veces lo habían estado, pero en ninguna de esas veces con la fuerza de atracción que sienten en estos momentos. Esta vez no había terceros, no había obligación en su cercanía, no, esta vez estaban así porque querían, porque así lo sentían y lo deseaban.

\- No quiero hacer algo de lo que después vayamos a arrepentirnos. - Susurro Rena a oído de Jurina.

A estas alturas Rena había recargado todo su cuerpo sobre ella. Su rostro se encontraba oculto entre el cuello de Jurina y las sabanas de la cama, aunque el momento era perfecto, no podía atreverse a hacer más de lo que estaba haciendo. Por más confianza que tuviera, el miedo de hacer algo de lo cual pueda arrepentirse estaba ahí. Más aun si era algo por lo cual Jurina podría terminar lastimada y odiándola.

\- Después de todo lo que hemos hablado, creo que comprendemos bien los sentimientos de la una por la otra.- Contesto Jurina sonriéndole, una sonrisa que Rena ama.

La amó desde la primera vez que la vio, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su rostro y toda ella, de todo el ser llamado Matsui Jurina. De esa niña por la cual tuvo que aguantar todas las ganas de decirle que la amaba. La cual la hizo tener más dudas de las que nunca hubiera tenido en su vida.

\- Solo no quiero hacer algo de lo cual no estés de acuerdo. Yo soy libre, ya lo dije, pero tú no. Tengo miedo de que esto vaya a repercutir en ti… - Jurina comprendía bien el sentir de Rena, sentía la duda en su voz. Tal vez ella podía ya hacer lo que quisiera, pero ella misma aun no, Rena lo sabía, ella misma lo sabía.

\- Tal vez… simplemente mantendremos esto como nuestro pequeño secreto - Jurina tenía un tono de voz juguetón, uno que Rena nunca había escuchado. Era diferente, un toque de juego en el pero de igual forma envuelto en sensualidad.

Rena separo su cuerpo un poco del de Jurina, aun estando sobre ella, pero ahora viéndola nuevamente de frente, o al menos, lo que la poca luz y los relámpagos intermitentes permitían. La lluvia parecía detenerse con el pasar de los segundos, pero la tormenta de sentimientos que se estaba comenzando a formarse entre las WMatsui era otra historia. Está apenas estaba comenzando, y comenzaba a formarse con una gran fuerza.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Pregunto Rena aun con duda.

Jurina lo estaba. Quería a Rena, quería tomarla, quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba. Todo lo que habían pasado, todo lo que habían sufrido todo eso ahora por fin, iba a ser recompensado.

\- Dije que no haría nada, al menos nada que no quisieras, pero esto lo queremos las dos. ¿Cierto? Esta muestra de amor no saldrá de estas paredes. Lo que sentimos se mantendrá dentro de este cuarto y de nuestros recuerdos – Dice Jurina mientras una de sus manos toca el rostro de Rena pasando un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja.

Jurina moría de ganas por besar a Rena, tenerla tan cerca hacia que el corazón se le oprimiera. Pero debía hacer que Rena recuperara la confianza con la cual comenzó a acercarse a ella en un principio.

-Solo dejémonos llevar por las acciones de nuestros sentimientos, dejemos de pensar por esta noche en todo lo que podría separarnos o pudo separarnos. Deja de ser tan cautelosa. Ahora estamos juntas, ahorita estamos juntas, estas a mi lado… o sobre mi más bien. Estoy segura a tu lado y tú lo estás en el mío.

Las palabras de Jurina tan llenas de amor y comprensión, hicieron que Rena recuperara un poco la confianza. Era cierto, ahora mismo Jurina estaba a su lado, después de todo esté tiempo por fin la tenia junto a ella. Todo es perfecto, la lluvia había dejado de azotar tan fuerte. Ahora las gotas daban leves golpeteos sobre la ventana. Los truenos se escuchaban a lo lejos y los relámpagos se habían alejado. Ahora la fuente de luz es escasa, pero no es necesaria.

El silencio tomo reinado sobre la habitación, solo se escuchaban las gotas y el respirar de la una y la otra. La mirada expectante de Jurina a una Rena que se veía tenuemente entre la oscuridad, pero de igual forma llena de amor. Mientras que Rena solo intentaba tranquilizarse un poco antes de lo que iba a hacer. Dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que tenia parecía buena idea, todo ese amor que sentía por Jurina, por fin iba a poder ser liberado en la máxima muestra de amor que podría existir.

Mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, Rena tomo un pequeño suspiro en lo que comenzaba a acercar su rostro al de Jurina. La falta de luz no era problema, ya que aquella pequeña vela se consumía casi por completo. Conforme lo hacía, sentía más y más cerca la respiración de Jurina. Sentía su aroma impregnado en todo el lugar, el cual con el pasar de los segundos volvía locos a todos sus sentidos. No tardo mucho en lograr alcanzar su destino, los labios de Jurina.

Por su parte, Jurina no cabía de felicidad ante lo que sentía, decir que mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago era poco. Estaba un huracán haciendo de las suyas en todo su cuerpo, en su mente, un huracán llamado Matsui Rena…


	12. Chapter 12 -Matsui Jurina-

**MÁS ALLÁ DE WMATSUI Capitulo 12 Final -Matsui Jurina-**

Por: **haruhi48 Sayohyou** sigues viva? y **Yo** (Esperando mi sentencia de muerte)

Por cierto: Aquí veras los cambios después me dices que te pareció Sayohyou recuerda que soy una novata. Muchas gracias.

Espero que lo disfruten por que sin duda es el capitulo que más me ha hecho sufrir.

PD: No me meten.

La mente de Rena era borrosa, no quería pensar, no quería que sus dudas impidieran darle a Jurina lo que siempre quiso darle. Había una batalla entre su deseo, su instinto y su razón.

El beso comenzó un poco torpe, tal vez por el nerviosismo del momento, pero no tomo mucho tiempo para que el momento torpe terminara. Jurina quería sentir más a Rena y no esperando más tiempo, puso su mano sobre la nuca atrayéndola más hacia ella y profundizando más el beso.

Lo que comenzó como un acto torpe por parte de Rena, con ayuda de Jurina ahora se volvía más salvaje. El beso había pasado de romántico y tierno a uno que demostraba cuanta hambre tenia la una de la otra. Todo ese tiempo reprimiendo esos deseos de tenerse entre sus brazos estaba a punto de terminar, y ellas se harían cargo de que así fuera.

Sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse, pero Rena buscaba algo más lento, romántico y aunque Jurina quería apresurar las cosas, estando abajo la dejaba en desventaja para tomar el momento en sus manos. Rena no pudo evitar sonreír ante las tácticas de Jurina que intentaba quitarle la playera pero la posición era incomoda para ella.

-Jurina, relájate, dijiste que me dejara llevar por mis sentimientos y eso planeo. – Le susurro Rena al oído con una sonrisa, intentando calmar a Jurina, lo cual la ponía más ansiosa.

\- Tanto esperar por esto para que hagas todo tan lento - Contesto Jurina, con un claro tono de frustración en su voz.

Rena no pudo evitar reír nuevamente, ella tenía tantas ganas como Jurina. Entre sus planes estaba disfrutar de este momento lo más posible. Y qué bueno que solo compartían el mismo apellido y no la poca paciencia ya que si compartieran la forma de ser, a estas alturas ambas estarían completamente desnudas y comiéndose a besos la una a la otra.

\- Solo tranquilízate Jurina, estoy tan impaciente como tú, pero ¿No quieres disfrutar del momento? Déjame disfrutar de ti por todo el tiempo que no pude hacerlo.- Las palabras de Rena hicieron sentir a Jurina como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua helada. Rena tenía razón, había que disfrutar el momento, la intimidad entre las dos.

Jurina soltó un pequeño suspiro, calmando sus ganas de tomarla de una vez por todas. Rena, viendo que sus palabras habían funcionado, comenzó a besarla nuevamente, está vez recuperando el romanticismo en el beso, cálido y tranquilo.

Las manos de ambas recorrían sus cuerpos, escabulléndose por entre la ropa. Rena daba pequeñas mordidas en el cuello de Jurina, haciendo que está soltara pequeños quejidos, pero eran quejidos de cierta felicidad. Dolía, claro está, no siempre Rena media la fuerza de su mordida, pero de cierta forma la hacía sentir bien y en ocasiones la hacía reír.

Rena hacia movimientos torpes que le causaban cosquillas, provocando que en más de una ocasión parara la acción para poder echar miradas de reproche hacia Jurina, las cuales, pasaban un poco desapercibidas por la otra ya que la luz débil de la pequeña vela las ocultaba.

El momento de juego entre las dos continuaba. Rena aprovecho la tranquilidad de Jurina para comenzar a quitarle la blusa sin separar por mucho tiempo sus labios de su cuerpo. De un momento a otro se había vuelto adicta a ella, la suave piel de Jurina y su olor eran embriagantes. Jurina, por su parte y con la ayuda de la misma Rena, comenzó a desvestirla, removiendo la playera que le había dado apenas hacia un rato. Tuvo que separase por un momento sentándose prácticamente sobre Jurina para poder retirarse la blusa y complacerla en su segundo intento.

La forma en que lo hizo le hizo tragar saliva a Jurina, a pesar de la tenue luz, podía ver los contornos de cada parte perfectamente delineados del cuerpo esbelto de Rena. Lo hizo tan sensualmente que no podía dejar de verla. Rena al retirar completamente su blusa la dejó caer a un lado sin quitarle la vista de enzima a Jurina. Bajó lentamente apoyando una de sus manos en su pecho mientras que su otra mano la ocultó de debajo de la almohada para apoyarse por detrás de cabeza de Jurina acercándose directamente a su rostro.

Al momento de juntar sus cuerpos sintieron como unos escalofríos placenteros las recorría de pies a cabeza. Ahora podían sentir ambas su cuerpo un poco mejor y podían sentir el calor que compartían sin hacer caso a la sensación fresca de la habitación debido a la tormenta que acababa de terminar.

Rena continuaba sus besos sedantes que lograron tener a Jurina a su merced, lo sabía y ahora en sus planes estaba explorar un poco más. Abandono sus labios, y repartió besos tiernos por todo el rostro de Jurina, al llegar a su oreja no pudo evitar la tentación de succionar un poco ese lóbulo tan característico de Jurina. Haciendo que esta se estremeciera y soltara un gemido que resulto como un interruptor que encendió en Rena la necesidad de intensificar sus acciones.

No había descripción para la situación en la que estaban. En esa felicidad que las embriagaba, todo era perfecto, pero no podían parar solo en caricias y besos ambas querían más y lo buscaban.

Con un poco de timidez, Rena comenzó a acariciar con la yema de sus dedos el abdomen de Jurina, trazando un camino desde el cuello hasta donde comenzaba el pantalón que traía puesto.

Dándose cuenta de esto, puso su mano libre sobre la cintura de Jurina, haciendo que se levantara un poco para poder quitarle el pantalón de una forma más sencilla. La acción causo que Jurina sintiera un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, sabía lo que se acercaba y no podía esperar más por ello.

Rena termino lo más rápido que pudo, con movimientos gráciles, de quitarle tanto el pantalón como la ropa interior a Jurina, haciendo suaves caricias sobre su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo dejando besos apasionados por todas las partes de él.

Jurina no podía esperar más, sentía como su cuerpo experimentaba un calor mezclado con su ansiedad y desesperación por esos besos y esas caricias, que podía jurar que podría volverse loca.

-Re..na- Con su voz temblorosa, susurro su nombre para hacer entender que ya no quería más besos o caricias bueno, por supuesto que las quería es solo que su cuerpo pedía mas mucho mas.

Comprendiendo lo que Jurina quería decirle, no espero más para comenzar a acercar su mano a la zona de Jurina. Nunca había hecho esto, no sabía más que lo que había leído en algunos de sus mangas o sus series de Anime, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Aquel brazo que se encontraba por debajo de la almohada envolviendo a Jurina de una forma muy cálida comenzaba a temblar. Le deposito un beso más en los labios, lento y corto, para pasar a verla a los ojos que podían apenas si distinguirse. Sin pensar mucho comenzó a pasear sus dedos en la parte intima de Jurina, causando que está ultima sintiera un sin fin de nuevas experiencias y sentimientos. Era extraño, si, pero era Rena la que lo hacía y por ello lo disfrutaría más que nunca. Rena intensificaba sus movimientos sin perder la sutileza en el camino. Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, conforme escuchaba la respiración agitada de Jurina mientras exploraba cada vez más lejos y sus dedos comenzaban a tocar más dentro de Jurina.

\- N…no te detengas… - susurro Jurina al sentir la duda de Rena, con su respiración agitada y la sensación de esta nueva experiencia elevada a un 100%

Rena no podía decir que no, y ante la petición de Jurina las dudas en ella desaparecieron. Continúo con lo que hacía, causando en Jurina una explosión de sensaciones que nunca hubiera imaginado sentir.

Había recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado para llegar a esté momento que las golpearon de un momento a otro. Hasta que se vieron interrumpidas, dado a que el cuerpo de Jurina había llegado a su límite. Gritando el nombre de Rena, su cuerpo sintió como si una corriente de electricidad la hubiera recorrido completamente sin compararse con ninguna otra sensación. Rena sintió como Jurina se estremeció debajo de ella y comprendió a la perfección lo que le había causado.

Ambas estaban agitadas y con sus cuerpos cansados. Rena aun arriba de Jurina espero pacientemente a que recuperara el aliento mientras dejaba suaves besos en sus mejillas, frente y finalmente en su nariz. Una sonrisa en su rostro se formaba en aquella tenue oscuridad demostrando lo feliz que era, haciendo de esa forma que Rena se contagiara por tal sonrisa tan especial.

El brazo de Rena temblaba por el cansancio provocado de mantener parte de su peso sobre él, así que se acurruco en su pecho y Jurina la envolvió en sus brazos aun temblorosos. Afuera, la tranquilidad desapareció nuevamente, y una nueva lluvia caía y amenazaba con intensificarse. Volviendo los truenos y relámpagos.

-Aunque debo decir que todo esto me gusto de sobre manera, no puedo permitirme negarte esto a ti.- Dijo Jurina entre jadeos.

Sus intentos por recuperar su ritmo de respiración normal, estaban tomando más tiempo del que hubiera querido. Ahora el cansancio de las coreografías parecía nada a lado de esto que acaban de experimentar.

Rena, volvió a reincorporarse entre la poca luz y oscuridad apenas distinguiendo el rostro de Jurina.

-Y, yo digo que mejor deberías calmar esas ansias de adolecente que tienes, ya obtuviste lo que querías y yo también. Deberíamos ahora disfrutar de la compañía de la una con la otra.- comento Rena causando que Jurina hiciera un puchero con sus labios.

Gracias a Dios la oscuridad la cubrió, pues la pequeña vela se había consumido por completo. De no ser así Rena hubiera tomado esos cachetes entre sus manos para apretarlos tal cual una niña pequeña aprieta al oso de peluche que tanto ama.

Un trueno aturde el silencio de la habitación y se respira de pronto un aire de peligrosidad.

-No princesa, esta vez no escaparas de mí.- Dice Jurina volviendo a su tono juguetón inusual y muy sensual.

La toma desprevenida poniendo sus manos en su cintura para girarla y quedar sobre ella. Rena la mira viendo la tenacidad de la chica, ese arrebato de poderío le fascina pero no dejaría que Jurina se enterara de ello, ya que si lo supiera sabría que la tendría en sus manos cada que se le antojara.

Pareciera que Jurina manipula al clima, ahora gracias al regreso de los relámpagos Rena puede ver esa mirada como la primera vez que ensayaron. Esa mirada que le remueve todo por dentro la está mirando de nuevo. Jurina solo la ve y sonríe fascinada de tener a esa mujer bajo de ella. Con la mirada la recorre de arriba abajo lentamente regresando de igual forma desde su abdomen pasando por su pecho hasta su frente disfrutando aquella vista. Para terminar posando sus ojos sobre los de ella.

Se acerca un poco al cuello de Rena y lo rosa con su nariz hasta llegar a su oreja. Rena se estremece y sus manos oprimen la espalda desnuda de Jurina haciéndole saber que esa sensación le encanta, a pesar de mostrarse renuente al principio.

Recorre suevamente sus labios rosando la mejilla de Rena hasta llegar a los labios que moría por besar, pero solo pasea los suyos por encima apenas si sintiendo el aliento de Rena. Jurina vuelve a mirarla al rostro intensamente y Rena no lo soporta más. Una de sus manos que se encontraba en su espalda sube sutilmente hasta tomar su nuca, invitándola a bajar a sus labios, levantando un poco su cabeza mientras la jala. Jurina acepta la invitación y se sumergen una vez más en un beso único. Y así saboreando cada uno que se dan mutuamente, Jurina abandona los labios de Rena e inicia un recorrido sutil por su barbilla, esa hermosa barbilla, bajado a su cuello. Rena no puede evitar sentir escalofríos nuevamente y se aferra fuertemente a Jurina apretando sus labios y dejando salir leves quejidos al sentir los suaves labios de Jurina que atrevidamente bajan sin restricción alguna.

Jurina comienza ese recorrido hambriento y sensual, ni ella misma sabe lo que hace pero sabe que quiere hacerlo. En la cabeza de Rena no hay nada, solo se dedica a disfrutar lo que se negó a sentir todos estos años. Mientras que Jurina se dedica a tomar lo que se le resistió de igual manera. Conforme baja recorre con besos constantes las clavículas de Rena.

Saborea cada milímetro de esa piel blanca que por cada segundo que pasa para Rena es una tortura de placer. Jamás imagino que Jurina fuera tan buena en esto, no por nada es entre las chicas muy popular por su apariencia sexy y sus coqueteos desmedidos.

La lluvia afuera se intensifica y los relámpagos prácticamente generan una luz constante.

Se encuentra en un sitio el cual duda tomar, ese par de hermosos senos de Rena hoy le pertenecen y que gracias a esos relámpagos los puede ver. Acerca temerosa su nariz y con un leve toque, escucha un suspiro excitado y siente a Rena que prácticamente hunde una de sus manos en su espalda y la otra en su nuca haciendo juego con los truenos que parecen partir el cielo. También siente como la respiración de Rena se incrementa. No lo duda más, con un toque delicado de sus labios comienza a probar uno de ellos.

Rena al sentir los labios de Jurina, se estremece completamente y suelta inevitablemente un gemido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle sentir escalofríos a Jurina. Ella piensa en retirarse inmediatamente, pero una de las manos de Rena se lo impide. Jurina capta esa señal y va a un mas lejos y los saborea interminablemente.

Sube de nuevo hacia el rostro de Rena, y esta vez no hay besos cálidos. Solo hambrientos llenos de deseo. Una de las manos de Jurina se dispone a hacer lo suyo mientras sus caderas se mueven involuntariamente haciéndose presión una contra la otra, como queriendo fundiste entre ellas conforme le retira el short que eligió Rena para vestirse.

Todo es un desastre, la compostura, la cordura o la sutileza. El pudor y la pena, no están presentes ahora, solo hay pasión, fuego y cada una lo sabe, lo siente y lo disfruta. Incluso el clima es un desastre allá fuera, pero les regala a estas chicas penumbra, luz y el ambiente perfecto.

La Mano de Jurina llega a su objetivo. Tocar la parte más intima de Rena mientras besa sus labios y siente como no pone resistencia y al contrario de todo la invita a seguir. La vuelve loca.

Recibirlo es maravilloso, pero tener el control le fascina. Escucha y siente los quejidos ahogados de Rena que son inusuales y sabe por ello que está en el límite. Abandona sus labios para respirar ya que el ambiente se torno muy agitado deslizándose por la mejilla de Rena sin separase de ella sigue sus movimientos. Rena respira en momentos por la boca otros por la nariz, está envuelta en placer, esta vuelta loca. Jurina también con su respiración agitada, cerca de su oreja provoca que Rena se aferre más a ella por todas las sensaciones juntas.

Intensifica sus movimientos, Rena no puede más y comienza a balbucear el nombre de Jurina. Entre movimientos constantes, respiraciones agitadas, Jurina siente que Rena la aprieta con fuerza mientras deja salir un gemido combinado con un suspiro profundo y placentero mientras su cuerpo se relaja lentamente. Inmediatamente Jurina se reincorpora y a pesar de su cansancio la mira al rosto, los relámpagos hacen su trabajo. No pueden recuperar el aliento, sin embargo se miran una a la otra. Jurina baja lentamente y la besa suavemente en los labios mezclándose sus respiraciones agitadas. Una mano de Rena le toma la mejilla mientras se besan y la empuja un poco sin alejarla demasiado.

-Gracias.- Es todo lo que dice Rena entre jadeos.

Jurina al escuchar esto solo sonríe nuevamente y Rena hace lo mismo. Cayendo de nuevo en un beso apasionante cuando Rena la vuelve a jalar hacia ella.

Ellas se sumergieron en su mundo de placer y de amor entregándose en cuerpo y alma, haciendo lo que querían hacer. Perdieron la noción del tiempo y se dedicaron a disfrutarse una a la otra. Como si fuera la primera y la última vez.

Los primeros rayos de sol entran por la ventana, iluminando el rostro de Jurina que duerme pacíficamente, pero el sol no es único que la mira. Rena lleva un tiempo considerable haciéndolo. Amanecieron abrazadas, fue la primera en despertar y no desaprovecho el tiempo pues aunque despertó muy pronto solo la mira y a pesar de todo está feliz. Se siente agotada y cansada, pero es un cansancio placentero. Además piensa en que tendrá mucho tiempo para descansar después. Y se preocupa por Jurina, ella no puede darse el lujo de hacerlo por eso no la ha despertado y solo se dedica a observarla.

A pesar de que durmieron jutas un sin número de veces, nunca se detuvo a observar las facciones de la chica, más bien nunca las tuvo tan cerca como ahora.

-Se ve tan serena…despreocupada.- Piensa mientras no puede resistir la tentación de tocar su nariz.

A lo que Jurina al sentir el toque la arruga y Rena deja ver una sonrisa divertida por ver tan graciosa reacción. Y Así se queda contemplándola un tiempo considerable. La mira a detalle y se siente orgullosa de ella, sabe que llegara lejos. Pero lamentablemente ella ya no estará ahí para apoyarla de cerca.

De pronto no resiste la tentación y comienza a dejarle besos por todo el rostro hasta que Jurina despierta. Ve como unos ojos la miran adormilada y se abren con dificultad. Se coloca medio cuerpo encima de Jurina y la mira, simplemente la mira. Cuando Jurina los logra abrir completamente escucha a Rena.

-Buenos días.- Hablándole en un tono meloso.

-mmm…Buenos días.- Dice con dificultad. - ¿Tú no duermes?- Diciéndoselo mas como un reclamo, con un puchero que ahora es evidente gracias a la luz del sol.

Rena no se resiste y toma ese par de cachetes para estrujarlos a su antojo. Provocando una pelea inesperada entre ellas por ver quien tiene el dominio de la situación. Jurina le hace cosquillas a Rena en las costillas y esta intenta escapar pero se lo impide. Ruedan en la cama de un lado a otro mientras ríen, hasta que el cansancio de la noche anterior les cobra un poco la factura. Detienen los movimientos al ver que ninguna se dejaría ganar.

Inesperadamente Rena se pone de pie con una de las sabanas cubriéndole el frente de su cuerpo pero dejando ver una hermosa espalda que Jurina mira embelesada y boquiabierta observa cómo se sienta sobre la cama y se pone lentamente las pendras que encuentra.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunta preocupada por la cara seria de Rena.

-A la cocina.-

-¿Eh?-

-"¿Eh?"- Rena la arremeda. –La gente suele desayunar.-

-mmmm.- Jurina vuelve a hacer un puchero.

-Tú de ahora en adelante me vas a prometer que comerás a tus horas.-

-Lo intentare.-

-Nada de eso. Soy capaz de venir de donde quiera que me encuentre…- Hace una pequeña pausa apenas perceptible y piensa en lo que acaba de decir, pero termina su frase. -… para hacerte comer.-

-¿De verdad?- Diciendo eso en medio de la sonrisa que tanto ama Rena en un tono pícaro.

-No me retes.- Contesta Rena levantando una ceja siguiéndole el juego. -Sabes que no podre.- Dice después con una cara seria. Lo que Jurina encuentra un poco extraño.

-Lo sé.- Contesta triste y pensativa. –Pero yo te lo prometo.- Es todo lo que dice. –Y ¿Cocinaras para mí?- Pregunta con unos ojos brillantes.

-No.- Le responde secamente mientras se levanta completamente y le da la vuelta a la cama para sentarse cerca de Jurina que ahora está sentada.

-¿No?- Pregunta Jurina con una cara de tristeza que le arranca una sonrisa a Rena.

-Claro que si Jurina. Voy a cocinar para ti- Tocando con uno de sus dedos su nariz.

-¿Y qué me darás? ¿Melón Pan en salsa de tomate?- Diciéndoselo burlonamente.

-Por qué no, con muchas verduras y un licuado de alfalfa.- Siguiendo el juego de Jurina.

-No tengo alfalfa- Diciéndolo mientras infla los cachetes y comprime sus labios haciendo otro de sus pucheros muy chistosos. Pucheros que le encantan a Rena.

-Pero seguramente verduras si, así que el menú está decidido.- Diciendo esto de la mima forma que Jurina, mientras con una de sus manos la toma de la barbilla y se acerca lentamente a ella para depositarle un beso inocente en los labios.

-¿De verdad voy a comer eso? Pregunta Jurina con cara de pesar.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué no me acompañas?-

-Porque eso implica levantarme. Y quiero que Rena-Chan me traiga el desayuno.- Recibiendo a cambio un almohadazo. –¡Auch! Que agresividad. Está bien te acompañare.-

Diciendo eso se levanta de la cama y escucha una expresión proveniente de Rena.

-¡AY! ¡Vístete!-

-¿mmm? ¿Por qué no pediste eso anoche?- Provocando un sonrojo en Rena y otro almohadazo.

Ambas ríen y en cuestión de nada se encuentran en la cocina.

Rena se encuentra exprimiendo naranjas después de haber picado una cuantas frutas y Jurina es la encargada de guisar omelets dulces. Y al mismo tiempo haciendo una de sus especialidades que guarda, pan francés.

Cuando de pronto siente unos brazos que rodean su cintura y una barbilla encantadora esta posada en su hombro.

-mmm, huele tan bien.-

Jurina se sorprende, pues esto es inusual.

-Por supuesto que huele bien, lo estoy haciendo yo.- Dice de forma engreída. –Seguramente si te dejo a ti hacerlo ya estarían los bomberos aquí.-

De pronto ya no siente la barbilla de Rena y gira un poco su cabeza para observar como un par de ojos brillantes la miran seriamente.

Rena sin soltarla arquea una ceja y sonríe divertida. Jurina se sorprende y siente inmediatamente como Rena le da incontables besos en su mejilla y cerca de la oreja uno tras otro causándole cosquillas y cambiando la velocidad de los mismos haciéndolos más pausados. Pasando a su cuello marcando delicada y apasionadamente cada uno de ellos. Rena detiene su ataque de besos.

-Me pregunto si, ¿Los bomberos realmente vendrían a apagar la cocina?- Diciéndolo de una forma muy seductora y sexy mientras le sonríe.

-¿He?- Jurina no comprende lo que le dice causándole gracia a Rena.

Una de las manos de Rena sube a la barbilla de Jurina, la levanta un poco y como si esta fuera un imán siente como sus labios están sobre los de ella, en un beso calcínante que es interrumpido por el silbido de la tetera.

Se disponen a disfrutar de su desayuno, que es largo y placentero. Evitan hablar de cosas y solo se preocupan por tomar sus alimentos y compartírselos mutuamente.

Después de ese tiempo considerable donde solo disfrutan de su compañía. Se levanta Rena de la mesa y se dirige a dejar los platos sucios no sin antes acercarse a Jurina.

-Tráeme los tuyos.- Depositando un beso en la mejilla de ella.

Ve como desaparece por entre la barra y la sigue obedientemente.

Rena los está lavando con tanta delicadeza y lentitud como si no quisiera dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Y qué harás hoy?- Pregunta Jurina al llegar a un lado de ella.

Rena temía que esta pregunta llegara. Pero Jurina la hizo y debía responderla.

-Debo salir de la ciudad en unas cuantas horas.- Dice sin dejar de ver el vaso de cristal que lavaba sintiendo como el chorro de agua se escapaba por entre sus manos.

-¿Viajaras? ¿A dónde?, si puedo preguntar.-

Rena no responde, duda en decirlo y por razones más que obvias no quiere hacerlo. Respira profundo y voltea a verla lo más serenamente que puede.

-Lejos- Sin decir nada más.

-¿¡Que!?¿Te vas lejos?- Pregunta Jurina con miedo evidente en la cara.

-Sí…mi próximo trabajo, es fuera de este País.- Rena se gira hacia la barra para tomar una toalla y secar sus manos pero más que nada para evitar la mirada de Jurina. –Voy al aeropuerto.-

Jurina sintió como el mundo se le vino encima. Superar su graduación y asimilar que ya no estará más en el grupo no fue sencillo y aun ahora es difícil, pero podía vivir con eso. Ahora escuchar que se va a quien sabe donde la hecho sentir el peor de los miedos. Su primer amor se va lejos y otra vez no puede evitarlo.

-Pregunte ¿A dónde?- Poniendo una mano en el hombro de Rena.

-América- Contesta sin rodeos.

Mientras voltea a ver el rostro de Jurina con dificultad y ve como hay una sorpresa evidente. Y también observa como su semblante es muy triste.

-Así que, ¿Me dejas completamente?- Dice Jurina entre su asombro.

Rena no dice nada, solo aprieta los labios y evita que sus ojos se encuentren con los de Jurina bajando un poco su cabeza.

-¡Respóndeme!-

Jurina se acerca a Rena quedando a una distancia considerable tomándola por ambos hombros ahora fuertemente. Esto provoca que Rena voltee a verla involuntariamente. En los ojos de Jurina se pueden apreciar ligeras gotas de agua que se están formado.

-Respóndeme.- Ahora lo dice con su voz entre cortada.

-Si Jurina.-

Después de escuchar eso, siente como algo dentro de ella se está destrozado.

-¿Entonces… lo que paso entre nosotros fue…?- Pero no termina de decirlo ya que Rena interrumpe poniendo un par de dedos sobre sus labios.

-¡NO!, Jurina.- Como adivinando lo que iba decir. –Ni siquiera lo pienses. Lo que paso entre tú y yo fue lo más maravilloso he importante que he hecho y jamás lo olvidare y jamás lo comparare con nada.

Jurina la mira con evidente impotencia. -Duele.- Susurra agachando su cabeza mirando el piso. No opuso resistencia a las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

De pronto sintió como unas manos tomaban su rostro y lo levantaban cálidamente. Ahora unos ojos llenos de amor la miraban y Jurina correspondía de igual forma pero no podía evitar reflejar impotencia y tristeza.

-Te lo dije ¿No? Por eso temía hacer algo por lo que terminaras odiándome. Temía equivocarme y lastimarte otra vez. Mi corazón se queda contigo, pero no puedo quedarme ¿Lo comprendes?

-Si.- Contesta mientras la mira

Esta conversación es cortada por el sonido del teléfono de casa de Jurina. Se miran una a la otra, se aleja para tomar el teléfono. Rena le sigue con la mirada mientras lo contesta y en lo que escuchaba lo que le decían del otro lado de la línea, Rena le hizo señas de que subiría a su habitación por sus cosas. Mientras Jurina sigue atendiendo la llamada. Es de la administración del Teatro. Debe estar ahí y un auto pasara a recogerla en una hora.

Cuelga el teléfono y suspira, se da cuenta de que no ha regresado Rena y decide ir a su habitación. Entra y observa como al abrir la puerta ella está quitando las arrugas de la cama.

-Gracias.- Dice algo desanimada.

-Por nada.- Nota como Jurina esta desganada y se ve deprimida.

-En una hora pasaran por mí. Debo ir al teatro.-

-Lo sé, llamare para que también vengan por mí.-

Hay un silencio incomodo conforme Jurina se arregla un poco para salir sentada en su sillita giratoria enfrente de su tocador. Rena se aproxima a ella midiendo un poco el terreno, después de su plática interrumpida las cosas son un poco ásperas.

-¿Jurina?- Dice con algo de temor.

Ella voltea girando un poco la silla.

-Si dime.-

-¿Estas molesta?-

-¿Tendría que estarlo?- Su tono de voz no es ni de broma ni enojado. Más bien es muy serio.

Rena se acerca completamente a ella y la mira hacia abajo tomando su cara entre sus manos.

\- Escúchame bien. Ahora somos solo una Jurina, pero estamos enlazadas aparte, siempre lo estuvimos. Te llevare dentro de mí a donde quiera que vaya. Seré tuya hasta que tú encuentres a alguien más.

-¿Alguien más?- Pregunta Jurina temiendo un respuesta.

-Te amo como jamás amare a nadie y siempre serás esa fuerza que conduce mi existencia y me empuja siempre hacia adelante. Jurina eres todo para mí por siempre y para siempre.- Hace una pausa y su semblante es serio y sincero. -Dicen que el amor no existe.- Rena le dice esto mientras acaricia sus orejas con sus dedos.- Y dicen también que siempre te pone en riesgo…pero yo se que si existe y ahora me dará el valor cada que lo necesite. Para mí el amor tiene nombre y el mío se llama Matsui Jurina.

Jurina no puede evitar sentirse triste por el hecho de que se va. Pero también sabe y siente las palabras de Rena sinceras y claras.

-Es verdad.- Dice de la nada.- Tú y yo ahora somos una.- Diciéndole esto mientras la invita a sentarse sobre sus piernas. Rena lo hace sin pena alguna. –Además esto lo hicimos las dos ¿No?- Cuando están frente a frente la abraza con mucha fuerza y así permanecen un tiempo considerable.

-No quiero que te vayas.- Dice Jurina mientras corresponde el abrazo.

Rena se reincorpora para mirarla.

-Debes seguir adelante Jurina, debes cumplir tus metas y darle forma a tus sueños. Yo también tengo mis propios retos, metas que alcanzar. Convertirme en actriz es mi más grande sueño, lo sabes, y continuaré por ese camino hasta ser la número uno.- Una de las manos de Rena se posa entre el cuello y la mejilla de Jurina mientras mueve su dedos acariciándola constantemente. - Quisiera, quiero quedarme a tu lado pero es imposible, se que lo entiendes. Yo viajaré al extranjero, tengo una oportunidad fuera de Japón y he decidido tomarla.

-Lo sé. Y te apoyo en eso desde hoy y para siempre. Me declaro tu fan número uno.- Regalándole en automático la sonrisa que le fascina a Rena. –Gracias Rena.-

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?-

-Porque me has enseñado algo muy importante, desde que te conocí. Debo ser prudente en mis acciones y debo tomar el mando, no siempre podre hacer lo que quiero. Hoy me enseñaste que el amor también se sacrifica, como lo hiciste tu desde el principio ahora lo hare yo. Para verte brillar en otro lugar y para que seas mi inspiración de querer hacerlo algún día igual que tu.-

Rena se sorprende por la muestra de madurez en Jurina y la escucha atentamente.

-¿Sabes Rena?, los recuerdos fluyen inevitablemente en mi memoria. Desde que te conocí hasta hoy y creo que es mejor dejarlos ahí, como recuerdos. Sin pensar en ello y no cuestionarme por qué.-

-No tienes que hacer eso Jurina. Los recuerdos son buenos, solo no vivas en ellos. Esos recuerdos son los responsables de lo que eres ahora, mantenlos cerca de ti, pero no te olvides de crear nuevos. Te toca ser la grande Jurina.-

Rena seguía dándole muestras de cariño por cada segundo que pasaba, disfrutando de esa privilegiada posición, que jamás pudo tener antes.

-Cada que cierres los ojos recuerda lo que te hace ser grande.- Le dice mientras le acaricia el cabello metiendo sus dedos deslizándolos hacia atrás.

-¿Tú?-

-No. Tú misma Jurina.- Le responde mientras toca su Nariz.

-¿Y? ¿WMatsui?- Pregunta Jurina con nostalgia. –Era de dos y ahora solo soy yo. ¿Qué hago con ese recuerdo?-

-¿WMatsui?- Rena recuerda lo que Yuasa le dijo cuando las cosas se salieron de control y se disculpo con ella. –WMatsui solo representaba el esfuerzo, el trabajo, la dedicación entre ambas para darle fuerza al grupo y sacarlo adelante ante la competencia. Tú y yo ya no somos WMatsui. Somos ahora algo más grande que eso y Tú, Tú eres Matsui Jurina quien llevara a lo más alto a SKE y tomaran la cima. Ahí es donde las quiero ver a todas. ¿Qué haces con él? Quédatelo al igual que yo lo haré, porque a pesar de todo fue hermoso.-

-Gracias Rena. Por dejarme caminar a tu lado y por dejarme caminar ahora sola. Aun ahora dudo de cómo hacer las cosas, pues fui muy obediente a ti y por un memento me olvide de cómo pensar sola.-

-Pero ahora lo sabes ¿Cierto?-

-Quiero creer que sí, pero no deja de ser difícil seguir sin ti.- Dice con cara muy melancólica.

Rena le sonríe tiernamente para disiparle un poco la tristeza y lo logra al ver como la miran esos ojos hermosos, mientras ella se inclina un poco para darle un beso en la nariz.

-Siempre hay formas de comunicarnos.- Le dice mientras pone sus brazos sobre los hombros de Jurina y sus manos acarician constantemente su nuca. -Lo hago muy seguido, con Mieko, Nishishi y Airin…-

Esta ultima causa un ligero gesto en Jurina interrumpiendo la lista de amigos frecuentes que Rena no pasa desapercibido.

-¿Quieres preguntar algo?- Ella es muy directa y Jurina siente como si le leyera la mente.

-No… bueno, sí. Cuando me decías que tu corazón pertenecía alguien más… ¿Qué me hace diferente de ella?-

Rena sonríe sutilmente mirándola con los ojos más cálidos que puede mostrar.

-¿Te molesta que hable de ella?- Dice jugando un poco con los evidentes celos de Jurina.

-No… un poco.- Responde volteando a otro lugar y meciéndose junto con Rena en su sillita giratoria.

-La respuesta es sencilla. A ella la quiero.- Dice seriamente. –No te voy a negar que llegue a pensar algo más sobre ella, pero los sentimientos no fueron los mismos cuando se marcho a tu indiferencia diaria. Podía vivir con el hecho de que ya no estaba. Pero en mi mente había alguien más, siempre alguien más. Que me torturaba mis noches de sueño, que me hacía sentir impaciente me desesperaba e incluso me hacía sentir furiosa, entre otras cosas. Una tarde comprendí que simplemente la quería y que a ti…-Hace una pausa y la toma de la barbilla para hacerla que la mira directamente a los ojos. –A ti te amo Jurina.-

De las manos de Jurina que se posaban en las caderas de Rena, una de ellas sube lentamente recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello. Mientras le regala otra sonrisa de esas que solo Jurina puede dar con un poco de pena evidente pero con toda la intención de ser de victoria. La princesa de Nagoya está enamorada de ella y eso es suficiente para hacerla sentir la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra. Ella le corresponde de igual forma la sonrisa al ver la sinceridad con la que la mira. Sabe lo difícil que es para Jurina dejarla ir en este momento.

Siente como esa mano en su cuello la jala hacia enfrente y no se resiste. Se entrega a ella en un beso profundo y apasionante, saboreando cada una los labios de la otra. Pronto ese beso sube de nivel y Jurina baja su mano de nuevo a su cintura para invitarla a ponerse de pie. Lo hacen y Jurina pega sus caderas con las de Rena sensualmente meneándolas mientras la hace dar pasos hacia atrás, sin soltar esos labios de los cuales descubrieron que son irresistibles para ambas, querían disfrutarse hasta el último segundo.

Las piernas de Rena topan con la cama que detiene los pasos, se separan por un momento con sus respiraciones un poco agitadas. Rena se sienta en la cama y en un acto un tanto excitante envuelta únicamente en sus deseos extiende uno de sus brazos y delinea delicadamente una de las clavículas por encima la blusa tocando un poco la piel de Jurina. Mientras se miraban intensamente una a la otra, para terminar tomándola con fuerza cerrando el puño y jalándola hacia ella mientras se recostaba sobre la cama retomando aquel beso qué hora es mucho más intenso. Rena solo quería tenerla lo más cerca posible y Jurina le complacía su demanda. Por momentos besando sus labios apasionantemente después los abandonaba para retomar oxigeno mientras besaba aquel cuello que la vuelve loca. Las manos de Rena solo se paseaban por encima del cuerpo de Jurina como memorizando cada parte de ella.

Jugaron a besarse y a sentirse, daban vueltas sobre la cama para hacer equitativo ese intercambio de besos y caricias. Tenían poco tiempo y querían sacarle lo mejor de él.

Al llegar Rena a su casa, gracias a la terquedad de Jurina que hace su voluntad cada que se le antoja. Entra y ve como sus pertenecías están en la casa. Mira la hora y apenas si tiene tiempo de hacer sus maletas no podrá tomar un baño. Sera un viaje largo y debe llevar lo indispensable y cosas de valor. Tiene que ser muy cuidadosa al escoger sus pertenecías.

Se dirige a su guarda ropa para cambiarse la que trae puesta por algo más apropiado para ir al aeropuerto y llegar a América, es un país nuevo, un continente nuevo y ruega porque sus clases de le ingles den fruto. Lentamente se desprende desganadamente de su ropa, mejor dicho la ropa de Jurina. Aun tiene su aroma impregnado en su piel. Después de pasar la noche en su casa está más tranquila ahora, pero siente que no está todo bien aun después de las muchas conversaciones con Jurina siente que algo falta.

Terminar de vestirse y luce un discreto vestido color perla que delinea sus caderas muy elegantemente y un suéter de igual color. Cuando pasa por la sala su atención es distraída por un altero de cartas, inmediatamente piensa en una en especial. Se aproxima a ellas y busca la de Jurina pero no la encuentra. Vuelve a buscar, están todas pero la de Jurina no. Solo hay un sobre completamente en blanco. Le nace a Rena una sensación de duda sospechando que es el de ella.

-¿Que podrá estar escrito dentro?- Se pregunta ella en voz alta ya que en aquel entonces estaba molesta con ella.

Saca la hoja que se encontraba dentro y no cabe de asombro y su inquietud aumenta aun más mientras sus ojos se abren más de la cuenta.

-Está en blanco….- Pronuncia en voz no muy alta. -¿Por qué? ¿Y ahora que Jurina?- se cuestiona.

En su mente había muchas cosas, se formulaban un sinfín de preguntas que lamentablemente se quedarían sin respuesta. Sin embargo en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.

-No dejas de sorprenderme Jurina, ni siquiera en el final. Y, ¿Ahora qué hago con esto?-

Jurina arriba a las instalaciones después de haber pasado a dejar a Rena a su casa. Tardo un poco más de tiempo del que debería pero quería estar con Rena hasta el último segundo. Después retomo su camino al teatro.

Las chicas la ven entrar y notan como su actitud es diferente a la de los días pasados. Se ve cansada pero su semblante es tranquilo. A la distancia ve a un grupo de chicas, entre las cuales se encuentra Churi.

La chica pasa por un lado de ellas pero se va de largo y Churi se extraña de que no le dice nada. No le reclama, al contrario lleva una cara estúpidamente feliz. Solo las saluda.

Asisten a su junta, todos tienen sus nuevos roles y responsabilidades. Y transcurre pacíficamente la reunión. Mientras que un grupo de chicas ataba cabos por el comportamiento sereno y pacifico de Jurina. Termina la reunión y todas se disponen a irise quedando progresivamente solo el teatro incluyendo al personal.

-Jurina se ve tranquila, cansada pero tranquila- Dice Masana al grupo de Chicas mirando a Churi directamente.

Churi aclara su voz y se hace la desentendida para evitar cualquier cuestionamiento. Sutilmente gira sobre sus pies e intenta escapar del lugar. Pero no se va a escapar de Masana que nunca se tienta el corazón cuando de la verdad se trata.

-Churi.- Dice Masana al observar que estaba a punto de huir. Al escuchar eso Churi se encoje de hombros y voltea a verla con cara de "Aquino pasa nada no estoy intentando huir".

-Dime.- Responde temerosa de soltar más información, de por si su cabeza corre peligro hoy a pesar de que Jurina no le dijo nada.

-¿Ya viste como llego Jurina hoy?- Pregunta Masana directamente a Churi.

-Sí, se ve bien ¿No?- Sacando a relucir su carácter burlón.

-¿Tienes idea de por qué?- Cuestiona Masana cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja.

-Amm…s…si…lamentablemente si- Termina por confesar Churi.

-¿Ocurrió algo ayer?- Pregunta Masana curiosa.

-Eso no lo sé. Pero parece que Rena hizo las cosas bien.- Dice sin pensar.

-¿Así que Rena tiene que ver?- Pregunta con un sonrisa de felicidad de cómo le saca la verdad a Churi sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

-Si.- Responde Churi desarmada. –Pero no sé nada más.-

-mmm. Cierto, Rena buscaba desesperadamente a Jurina ayer.- Sae se entromete a la conversación.

-Yo no pude ayudarla Yuasa me entretuvo con unos papeleos y las perdí de vista a las dos.- Dice tristemente Masana. –Me pregunto ¿Cómo es que la encontró?-

Ambas chicas voltean a ver a Churi.

-Yo se lo dije, y no saben cuánto trabajo me costó detener a esta salvaje, por su culpa casi me pierdo el retirado de la foto de Rena.- Dice Churi restándole importancia al hecho de que hay un tema de interés para las demás.

-¿Y?… ¿Qué paso después?- Pregunta Sae

-Pues llame a Rena cuando ya no pude detener a Jurina. Es todo lo que les puedo decir. Supongo que ella salió en su búsqueda.-

-¿Y dónde estaba Jurina?- Pregunta Masana, ya que recibió una llamada de Rena que lamentablemente no supo darle información.

-En su casa.-

-¡Eh!- Tanto Masana como Sae se sorprenden, si Jurina se ve bien hoy, algo ocurrió y, ¡En su casa!

-Por favor Churi dinos que la Mamá de Jurina estaba en casa ayer.- Pregunta Masana un poco alterada y con un ligero sonrojo por las imágenes que involuntariamente llegan a su mente.

-Hem… este… pues… No.- Dice con su cara típica de picada. – Y se ve que hicieron las cosas bien.- Ganándose un codazo de Masana.

-¡Auch!- Y se soba el codo.

-No juegues con eso, sabes que si pasó algo serio entre ellas esto es más complicado. Aunque la verdad me alegraría.-

-Allí viene- Dice Sae discretamente… – ¡Hola Jurina!...-

-Hola. ¿Me perdí de algo?- Pregunta por la cara ansiosa de las tres chicas.

-No, no, no…Nada, nada.- Responden las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-No se hagan, si bien se que se mueren por saber todo.-

-Pues ya que lo mencionas si.- Responde la sinvergüenza de Churi –Dinos que paso.-

-Antes de eso, señorita dígame ¿Por qué le dijiste a Rena donde estaba?- Aparentemente molesta por el hecho.

-¡AY! por favor mírate la cara de felicidad. Te confeso su amor profundo y añejo por ti ¿Cierto?- Churi está molestando a Jurina ante su evidente sonrojo y lo aprovecha para bromear, como es típico de ella. -Y que, ¿Le dijiste lo que sentías, por fin se lo dijiste?- Diciéndoselo dándole codazos amigables en las costillas.

Mientras las demás están expectantes de la repuesta. Para todas es un misterio la reacción de Rena al escuchar palabras de Amor, mas la reacción de aceptarlo y darlo. Pero por supuesto el morbo de saber que era Jurina quien se lo decía es bastante evidente en sus caras.

-aah…no… No tal cual- En ese momento recordó que ella nunca lo menciono.

-¿!QUÉ!? Se pelearon todo este tiempo como perros y gatos. Lloraste como alma en pena. Te declara su amor. ¿!Y tú no le dijiste nada!?- Dice Churi alarmada por esta confesión ante la cara de sorpresa también de las demás.

Jurina se estremece por la reacción de todas. Churi se le queda viendo incrédula de la aparente inocencia de Jurina, mientras Masana se lleva una mano a la cabeza moviéndola negativamente.

-Ella ya lo sabía, sabía que la quiero. Sabe que la quiero.-

-Se dice, ¡TE AMO RENA!- Expresa Masana incrédula.

-Las palabras sobraban, no se lo dije solo se lo demostré.-

-Se puso bueno entonces ¿Eh?- Pregunta Sae insinuando otras cosas y sonríe sugestivamente.

-Indecentes.- Dice Churi llevándose una mano al rostro en un gesto de broma mirando por entre sus dedos.

-Bueno al menos todo término bien.- Termina por decir Masana.

Las tres chicas notan como Jurina pone cara triste.

-¿Qué ocurre?- La orquestadora de todo este alboroto se preocupa de inmediato por su amiga, su rostro le dice que hay algo no tan bueno de tras de todo esto.

Jurina recuerda algo que la ha estado molestando y de pronto reacciona.

-¡La carta!- Expresa Jurina en tono alarmado. Y busca la hora por donde puede. Por fin localiza uno de los relojes de pared y en un par de horas sale el vuelo de Rena.

-¿Carta?- Dice Churi mientras se voltean a ver entre todas.

-Sí, la que entregamos todas-

-¿Que tiene tu carta?- Pregunta Sae.

-Está en blanco-

-¡He!- Exclaman las tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y por qué hiciste algo como eso?- Toma la palabra Masana.

-Pues porque estaba realmente molesta, mientras grababan solo hacia dibujitos estúpidos. Solo lo hice por cumplir. Creí que jamás correspondería mis sentimientos, yo ya no quería saber nada. Pero en realidad quería decirle muchas cosas, parte de ellas, en su mayoría se las dije ayer pero… Nunca le dije que la amo.-

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- Pregunta Churi con desesperación en su rostro ante su amiga que parece que le corre atole por las venas. - ¡Búscala!-

-Pero ¿Como le hago?, ella está en el aeropuerto.-

-¿¡Que!?- Expresa Churi un poco incrédula pues ella no sabía nada de los planes de su amiga.- ¿El aeropuerto? No si ustedes están peor que un Dorama. ¿Te dijo a donde va?-

-América.-

-¿¡America!?- Vuelven a hablar insonoramente todas.

\- Te me vas… ahorita mismo al aeropuerto y te despides como gente decente y dile que ¡La amas!- Churi está muy exaltada.

-¿Pero como llegare?- Pregunta Jurina con pesar en su cara.

Todas pensaban en una solución. De pronto Sae aclara su mente.

-Tengo la solución.-

Las demás chicas voltean a verla expectante. Ven como toma su teléfono móvil y hace una llamada rápida y en cuestión de minutos se escucha un alboroto entre los miembros jóvenes y no tan jóvenes.

-¡Akimoto Sayaka!- Todas dicen su nombre y están verdaderamente sorprendidas.

-¿¡Sae!?- Grita mientras se acerca a ellas. -Me dijiste que te encontrabas en una situación de vida o muerte y yo te veo más viva que muerta.-

Sae había recordado que Sayaka se encontraba cerca del teatro promocionando una película y también que ella tiene un coche, pequeño pero coche a fin de cuentas. Era excelente para la misión.

-Bueno, bueno. Supongamos que la media viva es Jurina y si en una hora con cuarenta minutos no llega al aeropuerto. Se nos muere en vida.-

-OH, comprendo si se trata de ayudar, adelante.- Dice sin rodeos ni poner peros.

Todas se encontraban como sardinas en el pequeño auto. Tres personas dentro lucen geniales pero cinco es otra historia. Sayaka conduce como alma que lleva el diablo. Pues el tiempo se agota. Pero el tráfico de la tarde es pésimo.

Sayaka aprieta el claxon para abrirse paso frenéticamente encontrando huecos gradualmente gracias al tamaño de su auto.

Están embotelladas en medio de decenas de autos y lo que faltaba, una ambulancia pide el paso haciendo que los autos se apilen entre ellos para cederle el camino.

-Oríllate- Dice Sae.

-Déjala pasar.- Agrega Masana

Ambas chicas opinando como buenas ciudadanas. Mientras que Jurina no dice nada solo observa el caos generado justo ahora.

-¿Qué haces? Vete de tras de ella.- Dice Churi con una ligera emoción en su rostro.

Al escuchar esto todas la voltean a ver.

-¿Qué?, si te pones detrás de la ambulancia tendrás el paso libre.-

Todas se miran entre ellas. No es algo muy ético pero la situación lo amerita. Sayaka suspira profundamente para darse valor. Sae se persigna, Masana mira a Churi con leve desprecio por sus ideas locas y Jurina solo cierra los ojos.

De esta forma logran salir de aglomeración de coches y en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos llegan al aeropuerto. Todas las chicas solidarias corren detrás de Jurina, pero su velocidad le saca mucha ventaja.

Jurina corre desesperadamente a la sala que observo que pertenecía al vuelo de Rena. Logra divisarla y prácticamente grita su nombre, aun esta algo lejos pero hace su mejor intento.

-¡Rena!…!Rena!- Repite constante mente.

Por fin sus gritos logran alcanzar a Rena que gira su cabeza inmediatamente cuando escucha la voz de Jurina. Se sorprende al verla, en pocos minutos abordara su avión y verla le remueve su decisión pues realmente la quiere. Jurina por fin llega hasta ella.

-¿Jurina?- Dice su nombre conforme ve como la chica trata de recuperar el aliento poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas y respirando profusamente. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Y voltea a ver a las otras chicas que están llegando una tras otra como si fuera maratón.

-Yo….yo… olvide decirte algo.- Formula palabras con dificultad y recupera su posición erguida.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunta Rena con curiosidad devolviendo la mirada a ella.

-Te amo- Dice Jurina aun respirando constantemente por su boca.

Rena se sorprende. Jurina llego al aeropuerto solo para decirle "Te amo". Siente emoción, pues no lo había escuchado y sabe que Jurina se dio cuenta de eso.

-Te amo Rena.-

Al escucharlo por segunda ocasión se acerca a ella con la sonrisa más grande que tiene para abrazarla.

-¡Iuuuuu!- Una voz conocida rompe el abrazo. Es Churi que no desaprovecha nada para sonrojar a este par.

Rena la voltea a ver con un poco de pena pero no le dice nada.

-Se dice "Gracias Churi".- Dice mientras todas se aproximan a las chicas. – ¿Para nosotras no hay un abrazo?- Comenta un poco celosa de la situación. –Eres una ingrata Rena. ¿Cómo que te vas? Y eso no es lo peor, te vas lejos.-

-Lo siento Churi. No quería que mi decisión claudicara al verlas a ustedes. No sabes lo mucho que las quiero a todas y lo mucho que me cuesta desprenderme de todo.-

-Si Jurina no puede detenerte, nadie más lo hará.- dice en un tono amistoso. –No queremos hacerlo al contrario te apoyamos y te deseamos buena suerte. ¿Cierto Chicas?-

-Sí, sí, así es. Con testan todas, incluyendo a Sayaka que no tenía nada que ver.

-Ahora queremos nuestro abrazo.- Dice Masana extendiéndole sus brazos.

Rena se despide de cada una. Y Churi le hace anotar un pedido que quiere de recuerdo para cuando ella vuelva. Después de eso ellas se retiran para darles un poco de espacio.

-Estaremos por allá esperándote. Nuevamente Gracias Rena, por todo. Que tengas buen viaje.- Dice Churi dejando de lado su sarcasmo y sus burlas.

Jurina y Rena asienten con la cabeza y ven como todas las chicas se retiran a una de las cafeterías que están cerca.

No se dicen nada. Solo se escucha el caminar de las personas apuradas, aviones a lo lejos y a la chica voceadora. Rena recuerda cierto sobre en blanco.

-Jurina ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Mientras hace un movimiento con su mano.

-Lo que quieras dime.-

-¿Porque me diste un sobre en blanco y unas hojas de igual forma?- Rena llevaba ese sobre con ella en su bolso y extiende su brazo para devolvérsela a Jurina. Lo que causa sorpresa en ella tomándolo entre sus manos y lo mira.

-¿Porque lo llevas contigo?- Pregunta extrañada.

-Quería cargar con esa rareza- Ríe Rena mientras lo dice. -¿Por qué en blanco?-

-Porque mis palabras no cabían en ella. Tenía mucho que decirte, pero perdí las esperanzas de hacerlo y solo la deje en blanco. Sin embargo desde que recordé el sobre y la hoja pensé en darle algún significado.-

-¿Y lo tienes?-

Se miran mutuamente a los ojos.

\- Te regalo un sobre sin remitente ni destinatario, y una hoja en blanco; para que escribas en ella una nueva historia, y no te limite un solo destino.- Dice conforme extiende su mano devolviéndole el sobre a Rena.

Con estas simples palabras le otorga la libertad a Rena incondicional, sin peros. Jurina hace la magia quitándole la culpa de dejarla de un día para otro.

-Gracias- Ahora lo sabe y solo se limita a responder eso.

-No me agradezcas.- Responde con una sonrisa. –Es lo que te gusta ¿No?, hacerlas cosas a tu forma, sola.-

-Y lo tuyo es ser única, dominante al punto de hacer que tu propia voluntad se arrodille ante ti.-

Y vuelven a mirarse. Ese encuentro de personalidades atraídas por fuertes sentimientos rompió todos los esquemas, todas las posibilidades y termino doblegando el orgullo aguerrido de ambas.

-Tienes buen gusto.- Dice Jurina alardeando de sí misma con su sonrisa galante.

-Pues tú, tienes gustos extraordinariamente extraños.- Diciéndoselo mientras arruga su nariz en un gesto rápido y sonríe, mientras Jurina le sigue mostrando su sonrisa con hoyuelos los cuales vuelve a tomar Rena con una mano para sacudir su cabeza.

" _Pasajeros con destino a América, favor de pasar al pasillo numero 04, las puestas de acceso están abiertas."_

-Ese es mi vuelo- Dice Rena mirándola.

Por otro lado las chicas curiosas no podían resistir la tentación de ver lo que pasaba.

-Cuanto a que se dan un beso.- Dice Churi traviesa.

-No lo harán. Rena no es ese tipo de persona que exhiba sus sentimientos- Responde muy segura Masana.

-Les apuesto una comida a que solo se abrazan.- Interviene Sae.

-Pues yo, la comida, las bebidas, el postre y hasta la cajita feliz si quieren, a que se lo dan.- Churi las desafía muy segura.

Las chicas miraban a lo lejos como solo se dan la mano y Jurina se acerca a Rena para darle un beso gentil en la mejilla y un abrazo que las hace ver que todo concluye en buenos términos y se separan lentamente para girar cada una en direcciones opuestas.

-¡Gane!- exclama Churi.-

-No eso no se vale, eso no fue un beso-

-Nunca especifique don….- Pero sus palabras quejumbrosas son calladas por una intrépida Rena. Y todas se quedan con la boca abierta, si no lo ven jamás lo creerían.

Rena se dio la vuelta y tomo a Jurina de una mano para hacerla girar bruscamente yendo directo a los labios por última vez. Es un beso apasionado y calcínate que ya duro bastante tiempo.

-Le robo un beso, ¡Rena le robo un beso!...- Se escandaliza Masana.

-Pero que beso…- Churi no cabe de la impresión junto con las demás. – ¿Y eso… como se paga?-

Todas están sorprendidas por ser testigos del lado salvaje de Rena y están con la boca abierta.

Es el final de todo, Jurina la abraza por última vez fundidas en ese beso. Sin importarles nada ni nadie. Rena da un paso a otras y se separa de Jurina tomando solo sus manos. Ella la mira con tristeza evidente. Rena se inclina un poco hacia adelante y le deposita un beso en la frente. Eso es lo último que hace.

Toma sus pertenencias y Jurina ve como desaparece conforme se acerca a su puerta de exceso. Las otras chicas se acercan a Jurina inmediatamente y Churi solo le da palmadas en la espalda viendo como Rena desaparece completamente.

Todas se encuentran en el auto decidiendo lo que iban a hacer.

-Páguenme la apuesta- Dice Churi.

-No te pagare nada- Contesta Masana.

-Que poca palabra tienen- Esta bien, pero si deberíamos ir a comer muero de hambre ¿Ustedes no?-

-Si es verdad vamos a algún lugar.- Dicen todas acordando a donde.

Jurina solo vea por la ventana los aviones que surcaban el cielo como aves. En alguno de ellos iba la mitad de su alma, iba el amor de su juventud y probablemente el que nunca olvidara.

Las chicas se percatan de eso, pero Churi interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-¿Jurina?- Pero no responde. -¿¡Jurina!? Vuelve a decir en un tono más alto.-

-¿He?- Responde un poco atontada.-

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?

Suspira profundo. –No… solo quiero ir a casa.- Es todo lo que dice.

Todas se miran y deciden darle tiempo para que asimile la situación y que mejor que lo haga a su manera. Sayaka toma la ruta que la llevara a la casa de Jurina, la misma por donde Rena corrió.

Jurina ya está en su casa. Después de ver como ese avión se alejaba. Abre la puerta y su casa está sola, su madre aun no vuelve. Todo es silencio curiosamente no tiene apetito, está feliz y mucho pero sigue siendo frustrante que todo se haya resuelto hasta el final. Mira la cocina con nostalgia la pasa de largo y se dirige a su habitación. Entra en ella e inmediatamente todo vuelve a su cabeza. Camina hacia la ventana y abre un poco las cortinas. Suspira conforme lo hace y se forma en su rostro una sonrisa resignada.

-Hiciste bien las cosas Rena. Ahora no solo tu recuerdo estará en mi lugar de trabajo sino también en mi casa, en mis cosas.-

Camina hasta su cama y se acuesta en ella mirando al techo dejando caer sus brazos de lado y siente algo en una de sus manos que la hace voltear. Hay un papel debajo de una de las almohadas que es un tanto visible.

Recuerda que ella no tendió su cama sino que lo hizo Rena. Toma el papel entre sus manos, esta doblado, es un extraño papel mal cortado. Se sienta en su cama sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Es una nota?- Se pregunta para sí misma mientras desdobla el papel.

 _Jurina:_

 _No puede terminar lo que no ha comenzado, volveremos a encontrarnos eso es inevitable. Y es posible que nuevamente seamos rivales silenciosas ante los demás. Hasta que ese momento llegue te amare, incluso después de eso lo seguiré haciendo._

 _Porque te Amo, porque ya te extraño, esto solo significa que no se termino, si no que la historia sigue esperando._

 _Atte: Matsui Rena._

-Rena.- Dice su nombre en un susurro. –Tú, siempre tú y tus enigmas.- Sonríe mientras vuelve a releer una y otra vez.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abre.

-Jurina, estoy en casa.- Dice su madre asomándose.

Ella voltea la vista e inmediatamente corre y la abraza dándole la bienvenida llenándola de besos.

-¿Todo está bien Jurina?- Pregunta su madre sorprendida por el efusivo recibimiento.

-Mejor que nunca.- Responde con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quieres comer algo?, tu abuela te mando las galletas que tanto te gustan.-

-¿De verdad? Dice con sus ojos brillantes. –Sí, sí quiero comer y también quiero galletas.-

Disfruta alegremente la compañía de su ser segundamente más amado, Su madre.

Y así Jurina toma con una mano a su destino y con la otra su dolor. En un futuro ella volteara hacia atrás, unirá los puntos y entenderá por que las cosas fueron así.

 _+++++++++++++++++++++++++FIN++++++++++++++++++++++++++_


End file.
